LA MARIEE EST EN NOIR
by Le Corre
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione sont pris au piège au Manoir des Malefoy. Hermione torturée par Bellatrix ne peut pas s'échapper et devient donc la prisonnière de Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier la marie à Séverus Rogue en cadeau. Vont-ils parvenir à s'aimer ?
1. Chapter 1

**LA MARIEE EST EN NOIR**

**Préambule**

Dans le manoir des Malefoy, Harry, Ron et Hermione sont tombés dans un piège tendu par les mangemorts. Harry, Ron enfermés dans une cave réussissent à s'échapper et emmènent avec eux Mr Ollivander (le marchand de baguettes), Luna Lovegood et son père. Au passage Queudver meurt. Hélas Hermione, torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange n'a pas eu cette chance. Voldemort arrive, Hermione est à semi-consciente. Greyback le loup-garou espère que le Maître va lui en faire cadeau, mais si Voldemort décide qu'elle appartiendra à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui le sert depuis longtemps et qui ne s'est jamais remis du fait qu'il ait tué celle qu'il aimait ?

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

**Prisonnière**

Hermione gisait à terre, sa conscience quelque part entre la pièce immense où elle était étendue, et ailleurs, un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Des voix lui parvenaient assourdies, des sons, des pas, des ricanements, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Elle se sentit soulevée et s'obligea à regarder autour d'elle. Au lieu de ça, un visage hideux, des yeux rouges la fixaient intensément. Elle sentit quelque chose l'effleurait, mais elle était trop mal en point pour réaliser. De nouveau elle sombra dans l'inconscience, les paroles de Bellatrix la promettant à Greyback … .

Une odeur parvint jusqu'à elle, et ses paupières se soulevèrent enfin, lentement, très lentement. Doucement elle parvint à tourner la tête mais son corps lui envoyait des douleurs diffuses un peu partout. Péniblement elle parvint à s'asseoir et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'endroit. Contrairement à ce qu'elle eut tout d'abord cru, c'était une pièce spacieuse, la lumière du jour provenant d'une fenêtre assez grande qui occupait une grande partie du mur. Les tentures avaient été tirées et la lumière inondait la chambre aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard. Un plateau avait été disposé sur l'unique table et Hermione se leva. Ses jambes ne purent pas la porter davantage que trois pas et elles se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle s'assit et en profita pour regarder la façon dont elle était vêtue. C'était ses habits habituels, et un « ouf » de soulagement la parcourue. Elle entendit des pas lourds s'approcher et elle fit une nouvelle tentative pour se relever mais les forces l'abandonnaient. La porte s'ouvrit sur la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir en ce monde.

- Miss Granger, enfin réveillée ! Le Lord, hideux, semblait s'amuser de la voir ainsi. Hermione serra les dents et détourna son visage du monstre.

- Lucius, aide à relever je te prie la sang-de-bourbe.

Hermione de nouveau assise sur son lit refusait de regarder son géôlier.

- Miss Granger donc. Vos petits amis ont réussi à s'échapper ce que j'avoue, m'a plongé dans une profonde et durable fureur et je pense que mes mangemorts s'en souviendront. Il jeta un regard entendu à Lucius Malefoy qui détourna ses yeux vers ses bottes. Non seulement ils se sont échappés mais « il » a tué un de mes plus fidèles mangemort, vous le savez, je pense non ? Hermione fit discrètement un non de la tête et regardait toujours vers la fenêtre. Bref, il n'a pas pu vous emmener et donc vous voilà parmi nous. Je vais vous prouver que nous ne sommes pas des monstres Miss Granger.

- Cela m'étonnerai répliqua t-elle mordante. Je suis une sang-de-bourbe je vous le rappelle et je sais que votre unique but est de me tuer avec tout le folklore qui va avec.

- Personne, vous entendez bien ? Personne ne doit s'aviser de me dire ce que je dois faire. Il s'approcha, et le premier instinct d'Hermione fut de reculer mais elle se ravisa courageusement. Vous ne manquez pas de courage à ce que je constate fit-il. D'un geste tenant sa baguette légendaire il fit parvenir un fauteuil et s'installa à la hauteur de sa prisonnière. Lucius, laisse-nous j'ai à parler à cette personne.

- Bien Ô Maître. Lucius sortit de sa démarche chaloupée. Voldemort se leva alors et fit face à Hermione.

- J'avais quelques prisonniers et j'avoue que je m'en contentais jusqu'à présent. Votre venue est imprévue, mais au combien importante pour moi en fait. Hermione serrait les dents courageusement attendant la suite. Ma première intention voyez-vous a été … de vous livrer toute crue à mon Loup-garou préféré mais je pense qu'il y a mieux à faire vous concernant.

- Ah oui ? Coupa Hermione sarcastique.

- Oui. J'ai fait quelque chose par le passé que je n'aurais pas dû faire mais bon, j'y étais en quelque sorte forcé alors j'ai faillit à ma promesse. Vous allez m'aider à la réparer.

- Je … je ne comprends pas, fit tremblante à présent Hermione.

- Ô mais ne vous faites pas passer pour plus idiote que vous n'êtes réellement. En tant que « ma » prisonnière je décide ce que je veux vous concernant.

- Non ! Cria soudain Hermione les yeux brillants de rage. Non ! Personne même pas vous ! Pouvez décider de …

- Quelle envolée Gryffondorienne – je dois dire ma-gni-fi-que- interrompit moqueur, Voldemort. Vous lui conviendrez tout à fait, j'en suis sûr à présent. Sur ces mots énigmatiques, il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attendez ! Je veux savoir … cria Hermione, complètement atterrée. Je préfère mourir plutôt que …

- Ne dites pas d'âneries Miss Granger. C'est une surprise. Ah j'oubliais, je veux que vous vidiez votre plateau-repas. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez squelettique lorsque je vous présenterez à votre futur époux.

- Vous, je vous … les yeux d'Hermione lançaient des Avada Kedavra à tout va sur le Lord, qui voyant la tête de la lionne partit dans un éclat de rire.

- Je sais Miss, vous me haïssez … et c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Mangez c'est un ordre et gare à vous si vous ne m'avez pas obéi.

- Je … je n'arrive pas à … maintenant ses yeux débordaient de découragement.

- Hum … il claqua des doigts et un Elfe prit sa réalité dans un « pop » reconnaissable. Aide-la à manger, je reviendrais par moi-même vérifier.

- Bien Ô Maître fit l'Elfe tout en se tordant les mains.

L'Elfe se dirigea vers Hermione puis fit une hideuse grimace lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il allait devoir aider l'affreuse sang-de-bourbe assise sur le lit, les cheveux en bataille et le visage marqué par des larmes intempestives.

Pendant ce temps Voldemort s'enferma dans sa propre chambre et s'assit dans un fauteuil somptueux. Il lui fallait réfléchir. Potter lui avait échappé, avait réussi à délivrer les Lovegood et celui qui connaissait le secret des baguettes, mais en contrepartie il avait gagné une pièce maîtresse, et quelle pièce ! Elle équivalait à la Dame sur un échiquier, son importance était capitale. De ce fait, la tuer était une hérésie. Non, il fallait qu'elle lui serve mais la lier à lui était impensable, cela le discréditerai auprès de ceux qu'il dirigeait, non …, il fallait qu'elle soit liée à quelqu'un d'autre que lui de par sa naissance. Quelqu'un qui avait toute sa confiance, et ce depuis le début, depuis que la prophétie lui avait été dévoilée, oui c'était lui qui devait être lié à la sang-de-bourbe. Qui d'autre ? Non, lui et lui seul pourrait avoir en plus la force de maîtriser cette gryffondor rebelle. Lord Voldemort sourit, oui, il avait raison, c'était comme cela qu'il fallait jouer. Il se releva vivement et sortit et appela Lucius Malefoy.

- Lucius !

- Oui Maître ?

- Va me chercher le Directeur de Poudlard s'il-te plait.

- Bien, Maître.

Une fois Lucius partit, il claqua dans ses doigts et l'Elfe apparut.

- Alors a-t-elle mangé ?

- Oui Maître, mais elle est très faible, elle ne joue pas la comédie vous savez.

- Je me doute. Bellatrix devrait se modérer lorsqu'elle utilise le sortilège.

Hermione allongée regardait le plafond ouvragé. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard l'oblige à se lier à un homme. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à présent à se maintenir ouverts et c'est sur de sombres pensées qu'elle s'endormit.

Un bruit la tira de son sommeil, tandis que quelqu'un la redressait difficilement.

- Buvez ordonna une voix grave qu'elle crut reconnaître comme celle de Lucius.

- … non dit-elle après au bout de quelques secondes.

- Si, buvez ou je vous ferai avaler le contenu de la fiole de force. Je verrais ainsi si dans votre état vous pouvez lutter contre mon « Imperium ».

Hermione acquiesça soudain lasse de lutter. La fiole se porta à ses lèvres. L'idée qu'on veuille l'empoisonner lui fit ouvrir totalement les yeux et tenta de se dérober.

- Miss Granger, obéissez et tout de suite. Une baguette noire et courte s'incrusta dans son cou lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Deux yeux noirs sur un visage dur la regardait sans siller, implacable.

A contrecœur elle fut bien obligée d'obéir. Le liquide qui s'écoulait dans sa gorge n'avait pas de goût, était visqueux, quant à sa couleur elle n'aurait put le dire, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité (elle avait du dormir des heures) et la fiole était d'un verre opaque.

- Bien, par la force il faut la mater fit d'une voix triomphante Bellatrix.

- Tu as sans doute raison chère belle-sœur. Je me demande bien quel projet a en tête le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres la concernant. Pourquoi il ne l'a pas installée dans une de mes caves, là aurait été sa place et …

- Tais-toi ordonna Bellatrix, pas devant cette sang-de-bourbe.

- Oui, tu as encore raison répondit doucement la voix de Lucius tout en la reposant –délicatement ?- sur le lit.

Ils quittèrent enfin la chambre et Hermione commença à s'interroger sur le contenu de la fiole qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter. Loin d'elle l'idée d'une conversation à bâtons rompus dans la salle à manger du manoir entre Lord Voldemort et le Directeur de Poudlard, soit Séverus Rogue.

**Partie Deux**

Le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres tapotait agacé l'accoudoir de son index. Face à lui, Séverus Rogue venu sur demande expresse de Poudlard.

- Allons Séverus, Miss Granger est certes, une sang-de-bourbe, mais elle est plutôt … mignonne non ?

- Je ne vous dis pas le contraire, mais … pourquoi moi ?

- Tu sais pourquoi Séverus. Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse et pourtant j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle ne se mette pas devant moi.

- Je me doute Maître, mais je n'aimais qu'elle.

- Et bien je te demande de faire un effort, c'est un ordre ! C'est une sorcière exceptionnellement douée à ce qu'on m'a dit et il vaut mieux que je l'ai à l'œil, or ici … mes mangemorts m'obéissent mais je serais plus rassuré si elle est avec toi. Tu sais comment t'y prendre pour mener les gens à la baguette.

- Si vous le dites. Je ne suis pas sûr voyez-vous, Miss-je-sais-tout ! Derrière mes talons … sans arrêt !

- Elle devra t'obéir sinon … sinon répéta t-il dans un soupir, tu m'en fais part et je verrais les représailles.

- Et, il va falloir qu'elle vienne avec moi à Poudlard !

- Séverus ! Je suis sur que tu en viendras à bout, tu peux tout utiliser sauf l'avada kedavra bien sur et sur ce éclata de rire.

- A vos ordres Maître fit d'une voix sourde Rogue, qui suivit le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres.

Ils montèrent quelques marches. Entrèrent dans la chambre et Lord Voldemort se dirigea vers le lit dans lequel s'était endormie sa prisonnière. Rogue sur ses talons se pencha à son tour. Hermione avait un air angélique, un sourire illuminait son visage détendu. Rogue leva la tête regardant Voldemort. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, et chuchotant :

- Alors Séverus ? Elle te convient ?

- Hum … elle a changé, elle a grandi depuis l'année dernière !

- Certes. Alors ?

- Alors je suis d'accord.

- Bien, je te demande de rester pour la cérémonie.

- Quelle cérémonie ? Il n'était pas quest…

- Viens. Il prit derechef le bras du Directeur et le conduisit à pas feutrés vers la sortie.

Hermione se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, reposée. Elle ne ressentait plus la fatigue, ni la douleur, compagne fidèle de ses dernières heures. Elle se redressa et cette fois-ci parvint à se lever, et à se diriger vers la fenêtre. Le parc était magnifique même éclairé par l'astre lunaire. Elle frissonna et chercha des yeux une couverture car elle n'avait sur elle qu'une chemise de nuit à manches courtes mais informe. Des pas provenant du couloir l'informèrent d'une visite. La porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius Malefoy qui d'un regard méprisant balaya sa silhouette. Une femme derrière lui, blonde comme le mangemort (mais qui avait la manie de passer sa main sous son nez, qu'elle plissait exagérément comme si une odeur nauséabonde passait dessous), entra à son tour.

- Narcissa, prépare-là rapidement, tu sais qu'il ne plaisante pas.

- Je sais Lucius, je sais.

- Bien. Il eut un regard on ne peut plus méprisant envers la gryffondor et se retira, laissant les femmes entre elles.

Narcissa conduisit la jeune femme dans une luxueuse salle de bain, ne la lâchant pas d'une semelle. L'Elfe de Maison fut présent lui aussi. Hermione fut ainsi parée, parfumée et habillée d'une robe blanche vaporeuse soulignant sa taille affinée et ses longues jambes. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de se mirer et fut conduite directement dans le salon dans lequel était installé comme un empereur romain, Lord Voldemort. Hermione le cœur battant pénétra dans la salle avec à ses côtés la femme de Lucius Malefoy. Le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres se leva lorsqu'elle entra et tous les mangemorts regardèrent dans sa direction. Une chaleur intense envahit ses joues, elle n'avait aucune idée de sa beauté – pourtant bien réelle – à cet instant.

- Miss Granger, vous êtes ravissante, vraiment …

- psssssss fit en écho Nagini au pied du Maître.

Hermione continua s'avança, silencieuse et appréhendant la suite des évènements. La question qui la taraudait était « Que me prépare Voldemort ? ». Enfin Narcissa la laissa seule face à l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

- Miss Granger, ravi de vous revoir debout.

Hermione baissa la tête et instinctivement porta ses mains sur ses bras dénudés.

- Vous vous demandez pourquoi, pourquoi je vous ai fait préparer ainsi, je me trompe.

- Non. Hermione ne desserrait pas les dents. Sa robe vaporeuse et immaculée qui la mettait en valeur était par trop efficace et elle pouvait sentir les regards envieux et insistants de certains mangemorts sur elle.

- Regardez-moi. De nouveau les doigts dansèrent sur l'accoudoir. Hermione se contraignit à lui obéir. Voilà qui est mieux. Donc, vous êtes inquiète n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vous déteste et je veux partir ! Laissez-moi tranquille ou tuez-moi !

Il y eut un mouvement, une vague de reproche qu'Hermione même là où elle était pouvait ressentir.

- Tûtûtut … calmez-vous vous autres. C'est la jeunesse qui parle et cette jeune fille a visiblement l'impétuosité de sa maison (silence) gryffondor n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione baissa la tête de nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, d'ailleurs elle ne voulait parler à personne. Un coup sec sur sa tête la lui fit redresser. C'était Voldemort et il commençait à sentir les réserves de sa patience diminuer considérablement.

- Je ne vous ai pas permis de baisser la tête Miss Granger. Ah ! Voilà celui que j'attendais, entre ! Il se leva de nouveau et Hermione jeta un coup d'œil en coin pour connaître la personne accueillit ainsi. Son cœur manqua un battement. Ce n'était pas possible, elle allait se réveiller, là face à elle, toujours de noir vêtu et sa cape ample qui le faisait ressembler à une chauve-souris, Séverus Rogue. Mon ami, tu en as mis du temps !

- Désolé Oh mon Maître quelques fortes têtes à Poudlard.

- Enfin, j'espère que tu leur as donné la correction qu'ils méritent.

- Oui, les Carrow s'en occupent.

- Et tu peux leur faire confiance. Miss Granger vous reconnaissez votre professeur n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Elle lui avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil, et s'obligeait à présent de regarder droit devant elle.

- Alors Séverus, est-elle à ton goût ? Car si elle n'y est pas certains de nos amis pourraient s'en contenter.

- Elle me convient tout à fait. Séverus avait balayé sa silhouette d'un seul coup d'œil, en une fraction de seconde. Il regardait à présent droit devant lui, prenant bien soin de ne pas faire attention à Hermione Granger, miss-je-sais-tout par excellence qui lui avait empoisonné tous ses cours, et désormais allait également polluer sa vie privée. Tout cela sur ordre du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres qui, pour une raison obscure, avait décidé de réparer sa faute, sa –très grande- faute envers lui, Séverus Rogue. « Il aurait pu me trouver quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle ! » se disait-il, « Miss Granger dans mes propres appartements ! Elle va vouloir arranger ça à sa manière, et elle va poser ses livres partout ! Bref envahir mon espace vital ! ». Toutes ses perspectives réjouissantes, sur sa vie bousculée, défilaient alors qu'il regardait sans le voir Nagini, python d'une très belle taille, lové aux pieds du Maître.

- Bien, je suis ravi. Il frappa alors dans ses mains et quelques Elfes apparurent, toujours vêtus de leurs oripeaux, ce qui fit venir quelques larmes au bord des yeux d'Hermione.

- Sensible à ce que je vois. Voldemort s'était rassis au fond de son fauteuil, la main frottant son menton. Pleurez-vous à cause de ce que vous vous doutez, ou de ce que vous voyez ?

- Pour ces pauvres créatures, comment pouvez-vous les ridiculisez de la sorte ?

- Ce sont des Elfes très chère, ils sont là pour nous les sorciers, et QUE pour nous servir.

Hermione ferma les yeux détourna les yeux du spectacle et le champ de vision devenant par conséquent limité, regarda le plafond. Le lustre qui avait laché avait été de nouveau réinstallé. Le Lord frappa dans ses mains et le visage humide de la prisonnière revint sur son géôlier de marque.

- Que l'on apporte les alliances ! Le Lord planta son regard sanglant dans ceux dorés d'Hermione qui se sentit faillir.

- Je … enfin vous n'y comptez pas ! Souffla t-elle pâle comme la mort qui prend sa victime.

- Si Miss Granger. Ce que j'ordonne est fait, obligatoirement.

- Je … mais …

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Miss Granger. Dans quelques minutes vous deviendrez … Madame Hermione Rogue.

- C'est pas possible ! Voulu t-elle dire mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres.

- Séverus fera un excellent mari. Il jeta un coup d'œil satisfait à son mangemort – qui stoïque à son tour regardait droit devant, livide – et Lord Voldemort se leva à nouveau.

- Que l'on joue la musique et que la cérémonie commence ! S'exclama t-il triomphal.

Hermione sentit venir un malaise qu'elle ne put réprimer, tout se troubla et elle s'éffondra. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent ils mirent un certain temps à effectuer la mise au point, mais se fut sur le visage fin de Narcissa Malefoy qu'ils y parvinrent. Quelqu'un approcha une fiole que tout d'abord –ça devenait un rituel – elle tenta de refuser mais devant l'air implacable de Lucius, finit par avaler.

- Bien, maintenant que Miss Granger a retrouvé ses esprits, continuons.

Le Lord prit son parchemin et énonça avec lenteur les droits et surtout les devoirs pour Hermione envers son mari, puis acheva la cérémonie par l'échange des anneaux. Hermione tremblait tellement qu'il fallut une grande maîtrise à Séverus pour maintenir sa main à peu près stable puis se fit le tour d'Hermione. L'anneau glissa le long du doigt fin de Séverus et se fut fini. Les mangemorts applaudissaient, polis, la clôture de la cérémonie.

- Mangemorts ! La cérémonie n'est pas finie ! Les mariés doivent s'embrasser. C'est bien comme ça dans les mariages moldus Miss Granger ?

Hermione rougit sous l'humiliation et ses yeux furieux se tournèrent vers l'officiant, outrés.

- Alors que les mariés s'embrassent ! Allons ne soyez pas timide !

Séverus donna une pression sur la main qu'il tenait toujours et Hermione tourna son visage rouge de colère vers son époux. Il n'y avait cependant rien à faire, seulement à obéir. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa conduire par Séverus. La bouche aux plis tristes et rudes sur la sienne était plutôt – à sa grande surprise - douce, et Hermione entrouvrit la sienne. Séverus constata que sa jeune épouse sentait bon, était douce, mais il y avait en plus une once de rébellion qu'il allait lui falloir annihiler au plus vite.

- Félicitations ! Séverus, Madame Rogue, une chambre vous ait réservée à l'étage. Sans plus de formalités les nouveaux mariés furent conduits dans leurs nouveaux appartements.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Deux**

Départ pour une nouvelle vie

Les nouveaux mariés se regardaient en chien de faïence. Hermione céda la première et alla s'asseoir, se recroquevillant le plus possible dans le fauteuil assorti au mobilier. Rogue se planta devant la fenêtre, muet. Dans ce silence pesant, Hermione qui avait vécu une dure journée s'endormit. Voldemort apparut alors, les yeux reptiliens et sanguinolents, la poursuivant, riant, l'humiliant. Bellatrix ne fut pas en reste, ses endoloris déchirants son rêve. Elle manqua de tomber, mais fatiguée, elle ne se réveilla pas lorsque Rogue la souleva et la déposa doucement sur le lit. Un sourire fugace apparut sur son visage angélique, mais ses cauchemars l'a rattrapèrent. Séverus l'observa durant quelques minutes puis alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil laissé vacant. Lui aussi fut gagné par le sommeil.

La lumière naturelle filtra à travers les vitres impeccables pour l'occasion. Hermione se frotta les yeux tout en baillant. Le lit chaud et confortable n'avait pas envi de la laisser filer. Soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, les évènements de la veille revenant comme des boomerangs. « Mariée ! Je suis mariée à … ROGUE ! » Elle porta la main devant sa bouche et regarda inquiète la place à côté d'elle. Pas de Séverus à ses côtés, elle se laissa tomber – soulagée - sur ses oreillers. Puis, elle se redressa soudain, se demandant où il pouvait bien être. Son attention fut attirée par une forme avachie sur le fauteuil. Elle se leva et vit que s'était son mari ainsi endormi. « Il n'est pas si terrible que ça quand il dort … » se dit-elle tout en regardant le visage masculin expirer - inspirer dans un rythme régulier. Soudain avant qu'elle puisse anticiper quoique ce soit, le bras gauche de Séverus se leva, et de sa main enserra une poignée de ses cheveux, et la tira en arrière.

- Aïe ! Cria Hermione, tentant de se dégager.

- Sachez Miss-je-sais-tout, que je déteste que l'on me regarde dormir fit la voix de baryton de Séverus Rogue.

- Je … je vous promets que je ne recommencerais pas ! Fit Hermione, suppliante et grimaçante.

- Je veux bien vous croire, répondit Rogue tout en jetant un regard concupiscent sur la poitrine dont on pouvait deviner les formes grâce au tissu. Se reprenant, ses yeux noirs, (comme sa cape et toute sa personne du reste) revint sur le visage toujours soumis d'Hermione. Je veux bien vous lâcher mais je veux de vous une promesse.

- Laquelle ? Parvint à dire Hermione tout en essayant de se dégager.

Rogue eut un sourire méprisant, qui n'avait rien à envier à Voldemort lui-même.

- Je veux que vous acceptiez TOUTES mes décisions, sans me contredire d'aucune sorte Miss-je-sais-tout.

- Arrêtez de me traiter de Miss-je-sais-tout pour commencer ! Le fait qu'on nous ait mariés ne vous donne pas tous les droits !

- Voyez-vous ça ! Un peu de liberté et tout de suite vous nous donnez du fil à retordre. Il resserra un peu plus son emprise.

- Je vous … je vous hais ! Cracha t-elle soudain, la fureur courant dans ses veines.

- Grand bien me fasse. Alors, cette promesse êtes-vous prête à me la faire ? Ou non ? Et dans ce cas je vais être obligé disons … de recourir à des méthodes que vous risqueriez de ne pas apprécier.

- D'accord ! D'accord je n'irai pas à l'encontre de vos décisions abjectes tout comme vous. La main la libéra. Hermione parvint à contrôler l'envie furieuse qu'elle avait de le gifler. Vous ! Ne m'approchez pas !

- Hélas ma chère, je suis votre mari et en tant que tel il va nous falloir jouer la comédie, du moins jusqu'à ce que je vous traîne et si besoin est, par les cheveux, à Poudlard. Un sourire machiavélique, qui s'effaça vite, et il reprit. Je tiens à ce que mon épouse reste muette jusqu'à ce que nous partions. Compris ?

Hermione, poings serrés, hocha la tête, ses yeux brillaient d'une rage jusque là inégalée.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, apportant par là même une bouffée d'air frais bienvenu dans cette atmosphère pesante. C'était Lucius Malefoy, flanqué de son rejeton.

- Ah vous êtes tous les deux levés, tant mieux, le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres veut vous dire au-revoir, lui aussi doit quitter le manoir.

- Nous non plus nous n'allons pas nous éterniser ici. Poudlard hélas ne peut se passer de moi comme tu le sais.

Lucius fit un discret mouvement du menton en direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci déjà à bout nerveusement détourna vivement la tête. Drago ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

- Ôh oui ! Bien sûr je vais vous en débarrasser … ajouta fielleusement Rogue.

- J'espère qu'elle ne te causera pas trop d'ennui souffla Lucius, l'air inquiet.

- Il n'y a pas intérêt. Elle est prévenue, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Et même si c'est une sang-de-bourbe il s'avère que ce spécimen est suffisamment intelligent pour me comprendre.

- Nous n'en doutons pas cher ami. Bon courage et rejoins-nous dans le salon.

- Dans deux minutes. Rogue les laissa partir et jeta ses habits de tous les jours à la tête d'Hermione.

- Habillez-vous, nous sommes attendus comme vous venez de l'entendre, lui dit-il tout en prenant ses propres affaires.

Hermione saisit ses habits et chercha un endroit à l'abri des regards, pour se vêtir. Rogue fut prêt en quelques secondes et voyant que sa compagne ne s'était pas changée fut à deux doigts d'éclater en fureur.

- Je … je veux bien … mais euh … je … j'aimerais que vous ne me regardiez pas … termina t-elle dans un souffle.

- Ne faites pas votre mijaurée s'il-vous plait ! Fit-il d'une voix sourde de laquelle pointait un ton exaspéré. Il désigna du doigt un renfoncement dans le mur et Hermione ne se fit pas prier pour s'y rendre et s'habiller. Dépêchez-vous, allons pressons, le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres n'aime pas attendre, serinait-il le dos tourné. Il tapotait du pied, accentuant un peu plus la pression sur les épaules d'Hermione.

- Je suis prête fit-elle timidement à Rogue une fois qu'elle eut fini d'enfiler son pull over.

Il la jaugea plutôt que de la regarder. Il sortit sa baguette et d'un geste précis remis de l'ordre dans la coiffure pour le moins désordonnée de son épouse. Il se recula satisfait, (comme s'il avait préparé un cheval à une cérémonie et que le résultat était acceptable). Hermione sentit les larmes arriver sans qu'elle sache exactement pourquoi. S'était-elle attendue à un geste tendre de sa part maintenant qu'ils étaient liés par le volonté de Voldemort ? « Idiote que je suis, Voldemort m'a marié au pire professeur de Poudlard, il me détestait déjà, mais maintenant, Par Merlin maintenant … ».

- Et Par Merlin cessez de faire cette tête de morte-vivante ! Siffla t-il lorsqu'elle passa devant lui.

Rogue ouvrit la porte, la fit passer devant lui avec une impatience non feinte, et ils se dirigèrent à grands pas dans la grande salle.

Lord Voldemort, accompagné de son serpent Nagini était fin prêt pour un voyage dont lui seul connaissait la destination.

- Ah voilà nos mariés ! Séverus prend bien soin de « ma » prisonnière, tu en es responsable.

Rogue abaissa son nez crochu sur le dallage. Manifestement cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas, mais alors là pas du tout. Habitué à l'obéissance envers son Maître, il répondit néanmoins :

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi Ô mon Maître.

- Je sais Séverus, je sais. C'est pour cette raison entre autres, que je te la confie.

Lord Voldemort sortit dans le parc, son balai dans une main, et il transplana. Rogue et Hermione étaient toujours dans la salle à manger sans un regard, ni une parole l'un pour l'autre.

Lucius et Narcissa en parfaits hôtes qui savent recevoir firent amener par leurs Elfes un petit-déjeuner consistant. Sans un mot, dans un silence qui n'aurait pas déplu aux moines du Mont Saint-Michel, les « jeunes » mariés s'assirent, et mangèrent. Enfin quand Rogue eut terminé il se leva, suivit comme s'il avait donné un ordre à voix haute, par Hermione. Ils débitèrent les civilités d'usage et Rogue entraîna Hermione dans le parc pour transplaner. Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard, bourgade rendue déserte du fait de la guerre et de l'ambiance électrique qui régnait dans la célèbre école. Ils rencontrèrent cependant une ou deux personnes qui saluèrent le Directeur sans manquer d'y adjoindre les félicitations d'usage. Ce qui rendit encore plus exécrable Rogue que d'ordinaire.

- Allons ne lambinez pas Miss Granger, j'ai des obligations et vous me retardez.

« Madame Rogue ! Je suis votre femme ! » se disait-elle furieuse. Rogue l'agrippa pour qu'elle marche à son rythme et ils se présentèrent aux deux gardes à la solde du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres.

- Bonjour Séverus et toutes nos félic… fit l'un deux.

- Grumf … ça va, ça va, coupa Rogue maintenant proche de la colère sous-jacente prête à éclater. Ses yeux plissés et noirs lançaient des éclats meurtriers. Cependant il prenait toujours le soin de ne pas regarder sa nouvelle épouse.

D'un pas vif, tenant toujours de façon autoritaire Hermione, il monta l'allée du château. Hermione croisa alors – comme un film au ralentit – les gens qu'elle aimait. Hagrid, gardien-des-clés de Poudlard, bien amoché qui esquissa un petit signe de reconnaissance, mêlé à une expression inquiète, Madame Mc Gonagall qui hocha sentencieusement la tête lorsqu'elle la croisa. Un silence de mort avait investit les lieux.

- Marchez plus vite fit Rogue fâché d'avoir du ralentir son pas.

- Je fais ce que je peux … répondit Hermione essoufflée d'avoir due suivre la cadence.

Il grogna. La gargouille gardienne du bureau directoriale fut bientôt visible. Rogue énonça le mot de passe, « Dumbledore », et l'escalier se dévoila.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour monter ? Fit-il de sa voix désagréable.

Hermione baissa la tête, espérant dissimuler la rougeur qui avaient gagnée ses pommettes, et s'exécuta.

Le bureau de Rogue était emprunt d'une tristesse à mourir. Les tableaux et leurs personnages qui s'y déplaçaient – eux aussi – semblaient gagner par une mélancolie mortelle. Rogue s'installa derrière son bureau, s'accouda et croisa ses deux mains sous son menton. Hermione face à lui, attendait. Le tableau de son prédécesseur derrière le sombre Professeur et désormais Directeur. Dumbledore, d'ordinaire souriant malgré les catastrophes contre lesquelles il avait du faire face, regardait en silence et visiblement songeur la nouvelle arrivante. Enfin Rogue leva sa tête, la regarda une fraction de seconde, toussota puis de sa voix basse habituelle commença.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien faire de vous ? Hein ?

Hermione haussa les épaules, serrant les dents. Il ne lui avait pas dit un mot gentil depuis le matin, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur chambre. Il ne l'avait quasiment pas regardé non plus. Voldemort avait fait d'elle l'épouse la plus malheureuse du monde sorcier. Difficilement elle déglutit, une envie de pleurer qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis son mariage menaçait de s'exprimer. Elle serra violemment ses mains entre elles. « Non, ne le laisse pas gagner, non … si tu pleures il va jubiler et te faire payer ta faiblesse » . Elle s'obligea à regarder le tableau de Dumbledore camouflant ses émotions du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Je-sais-pas. Les mots venaient de s'échapper. Réflexe poli à une question que l'on vous pose sans doute.

- Miss-je-sais-tout qui ne-sait-pas. Etonnant, répondit-il narquois. De nouveau le silence s'instaura. Pesant. Hermione abaissa son visage sur le plancher, regardant sans les voir tout à fait ses chaussures usagées par les pérégrinations qu'elle avait accomplies avec Harry.

- Bon, reprit-il. Il actionna un cordon et Amycus Carrow apparut quelques minutes plus tard.

- Oui Séverus ? Il jeta un coup d'œil mauvais en direction d'Hermione.

- Comme tu le vois, le Maître m'a affublé de … enfin de … de Miss Granger. Si tu ne le sais pas, je t'apprends donc que c'est ma femme.

- Mes féli …

- ça va ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Gronda Rogue.

Amycus se tût. Il regarda Hermione et Séverus à tour de rôle, mettant sa main devant sa bouche, sans doute pour y dérober un sourire mauvais.

- Donc il lui faut une chambre continua Rogue maintenant tourné vers la fenêtre.

- Il y a le dortoir de sa maison. Elle était bien à gryffondor ? Il l'observait pour le moins ironique. Hermione était parvenue à se composer un visage inexpressif.

- Oui c'est bien cela, mais elle ne peut pas y retourner.

- Et pourquoi ?

- C'est ma femme Amycus, ma-femme !

- Oh et bien nous allons arranger ça ! Je vais ordonner Monsieur-le-directeur que l'on vous installe un plus grand lit et …

- Non, hors de question. Hermione regardait toujours droit devant elle, muette. Une angoisse sourde la fit frissonner. « Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui réserver ? »

- Si c'est ta femme Séverus je ne vois pas où …

- Trouve lui des appartements adjacents au mien.

- Tu vas faire chambre à part ? Personnellement moi je …

- Tu n'es pas « moi » Amycus. Fais-ce que je te dis. Mes ordres sont quasi-identique à ceux du Maître.

- Bien, comme tu voudras. Il fit un rapide signe de la main, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione, et quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd.

- Ne restez pas plantée là. Il désigna une chaise. Asseyez-vous et surtout taisez-vous. A son tour il s'assit et commença à gratter quelques parchemins. Hermione toujours tête basse attendait. Elle lui aurait bien demandé la permission de prendre un livre mais elle sentait confusément que cela allait le déranger. Les tableaux eux-mêmes étaient au garde-à-vous. Rogue releva soudain la tête, observa à la dérobée la jeune femme assise, immobile, chacune de ses mains posée sur un genou. Son regard se fit soucieux un instant. Il prit une grande inspiration et trancha le silence établit par sa seule volonté.

- Miss Granger … commença t-il d'une voix douce. Hermione tourna vers lui son visage neutre. Miss Granger, vous n'avez pas d'autres effets personnels n'est-ce pas ?

- Non répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

A nouveau il actionna le cordon et bientôt apparut le Professeur Mc Gonagall. C'était toujours la même personne, elle n'avait pas ou très peu changée. Quelques rides discrètes s'étaient cependant rajoutées à son visage qu'elle tenait à ce qu'il soit emprunt d'austérité.

- Monsieur de Directeur ? Elle jeta un coup-d'œil vers Hermione et cacha mal durant une seconde, sa surprise.

- Professeur, Miss Granger commença solennellement Rogue.

- Je crois, d'après ce que l'on vient de me rapporter, que ce n'est justement plus « Miss Granger », mais Madame Rogue, non ? Le regard furieux du Directeur l'incita à ne pas poursuivre.

- Pour moi, et que ce soit clair, POUR TOUT LE MONDE, c'est et restera Miss-Granger, c'est clair ?

Le Professeur Mc Gonagall eut alors un regard compatissant envers Hermione. Cette dernière ne le remarqua à peine. Les mots que venaient de dire Rogue s'inscrivaient lentement comme si quelqu'un appuyait un fer rougi dans sa chair. La pénombre dans laquelle était plongée volontairement la pièce ne permit à aucune des deux personnes en pleine conversation de remarquer la pâleur qui avait envahie la jeune mariée. Un bruit familier troubla l'atmosphère du bureau et Amycus, avec sur ses pas Alecto, firent leur entrée.

- Toutes mes féli … commença poliment Alecto.

- ÇA SUFFIT COMME ÇA ! ARRÊTEZ AVEC VOS FELICITATIONS ! Beugla Rogue.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur le Directeur fit la sœur d'Amycus. C'est sûr que ça doit être fort désagréable d'être marié à une fille comme elle. Le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres doit avoir de bonnes raisons !

- C'est ça ! Tout à fait ça Alecto, le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres a des raisons que moi seul connaît.

Le silence s'abattit comme une chape de plomb. Hermione, figée, humiliée, les pensées dévastées, se taisait et regardait toujours droit devant, ou ses pieds.

- Alors ? Vous lui avez trouvé ce que je vous ai demandé ? Questionna Rogue visiblement impatient à ce qu'elle déguerpisse.

- Oui, une chambre parfaite. C'était une ancienne salle de cours, désaffect…

- Bien allons-y. Rogue s'avança vers la porte, fit passer les mangemorts, le professeur Mc Gonagall fermant la marche. Et bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez Miss Granger, ne comptez pas que je vous porte en plus !

Hermione sortit de la torpeur qu'elle s'était fabriquée, cherchant à se protéger des remarques acerbes de son nouveau mari. Lentement elle se déplia et passa devant Rogue tout en marquant un pas hésitant. Un soupir irrité lui fit accéléré le pas. Les Carrow les attendait, stoïques devant une porte abîmée.

- Vous ne comptez pas installer Mad … Miss Granger ici tout de même s'insurgea le professeur Mc Gonagall.

- Ne commencez pas gronda Amycus.

Rogue arriva fermant la marche, dépassant d'un peu plus d'une tête celle d'Hermione.

- Alors ?

- Voilà Séverus ! D'un geste théâtral il ouvrit la porte. Une odeur de moisi, d'humidité, s'échappa faisant se pincer le nez des visiteurs.

Rogue marqua une hésitation puis entra dans la pièce. Une seule et unique fenêtre. Les murs avaient les marques du temps. Il sortit sa baguette, l'agita, nettoyant ci et là les toiles d'araignées. Il se tourna, sa cape noire voletant et faisant se soulever la poussière dérangée par cette visite impromptue.

- Parfait ! Trouvez-lui un lit, un bureau, une chaise, bref le minimum.

- Séverus vous n'y pensez pas ! le Professeur Mc Gonagall était atterrée.

- Si professeur, vous verrez Amycus et Alecto vont arranger cet endroit de façon décente. Il marcha droit vers Hermione, hagarde qui avait peine à croire que cet endroit immonde allait devenir sa chambre. Alors ? Comment ma femme trouve t-elle ses nouveaux appartements ?

Hermione déglutit difficilement. L'émotion qui l'étreignait avait les plus grandes peines à être contenues. Elle le regarda, une fureur presque visible dans ses yeux noisette.

- Je vous hais, je vous hais à un point que vous ne pouvez imaginer.

- Votre amabilité me touche, sachez-le Miss Granger. Beaucoup. Ses paroles prononcées lentement appuyaient sur la méchanceté sous-jacente. Hermione ne put soutenir longtemps le regard implacable de son ex-professeur de potion et le détourna sur l'unique point lumineux de l'endroit.

- Bien ! Même si mon é-pou-se ne semble pas satisfaite, cela ne fait rien. Merci Amycus pour avoir déniché cet endroit ! Miss Granger saura sans aucun doute métamorphoser ce lieu en une chambre acceptable. La fameuse touche féminine, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Les autres ricanèrent, sauf le professeur Mc Gonagall qui avait bien du mal à cacher sa fureur. Je vois que j'ai peu de succès auprès de la gente féminine aujourd'hui, vous ne semblez pas être d'accord avec moi professeur Mc Gonagall ?

- Séverus … je vous trouve … je crois que je n'ai pas de mots pour vous décrire !

- Professeur … si vous pensez que cette chambre ne convient pas à Miss Granger, je peux proposer une autre solution, mais elle risque de ne pas vous plaire … Devant l'expression curieuse du Professeur en métamorphose, il poursuivit fielleux plus que jamais. Je peux ordonner que ce soit vous qui viviez ici, et Miss Granger dans vos propres appartements. Cette solution a plus de grâce envers vos yeux ?

Le Professeur fit un petit bruit indiquant par là sa colère. Elle les regarda méprisante, fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce non sans avoir soufflé en passant devant Hermione un « je ne vous envie pas ». Rogue arborait un rictus triomphant.

- Bien ! Arrangez-moi ça à présent. Les deux mangemorts acquiescèrent. Vous – très chère – et bien, Poudlard étant très bien gardé, je ne me fais pas de souci. Je pense ne pas me tromper en comptant sur votre intelligence et vous avez donc quartier-libre.

- Séverus est-ce bien prudent ? Alecto regardait Hermione suspicieuse.

- Miss Granger sait que Poudlard est bien gardé, que toutes les issues secrètes également, donc impossible de s'évader et si par hasard elle tentait de … rompre notre contrat, la riposte pourrait être très très dommageable pour son intégrité physique. Il caressa sa joue, maintenant provocateur. Hermione s'écarta, rompant ainsi le contact.

- Ne me touchez pas, siffla t-elle.

- Ô mais il n'y a aucun risque que cela n'arrive ma chère. Aucun risque croyez-moi sur parole. Il la jaugea méprisant et sortit à pas souple de la pièce, la chambre de son épouse.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

**Dumbledore entre en scène**

Séverus entra (enfin soulagé de s'être débarrassé de Miss-je-sais-tout) dans son antre. Il s'installa prêt à se mettre au travail quand un mouvement derrière lui le fit se retourner. Dumbledore dans son cadre avait une tête des plus sinistre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive Professeur Dumbledore ? Fit Rogue en soupirant.

- J'ai vu comment vous avez traité Miss Granger depuis son arrivée au château, commença t-il.

- Humpf. Oui et alors, je ne l'ai pas battu que je sache ! S'insurgea Rogue.

- Peut-être Séverus, peut-être … rétorqua Dumbledore.

- C'est ma femme comme vous le savez à présent, et je la traite comme je l'entends fit Rogue d'une voix suffisante.

- Séverus je vous connais depuis longtemps … vous et moi connaissons les tenants et aboutissants de certains évènements.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Je veux dire, et je vais me montrer clair. Il croisa ses mains fines, blanches et longues sous son menton, et de ses yeux pénétrants fixa ceux de Rogue. Une femme est morte et vous savez pourquoi, n'en tuez pas une deuxième.

- Bien, si c'est ce que vous appelez « être clair », répondit-il acerbe.

- Séverus, montrez-vous plus … aimable envers Miss Granger, risqua Dumbledore.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel comme si le fait d'être « aimable » envers cette jeune fille était la plus grosse difficulté qu'il eut dû dépasser. Il soupira et regarda une feuille de papier sur son bureau.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire, répondit-il d'une voix sourde.

- Il le faut Séverus. Il-le-faut.

Hermione était restée seule dans sa chambre et commença courageusement à la transformer. Tant et si bien que le temps défila à une vitesse prodigieuse et l'heure du déjeuner arriva. N'ayant pas de baguette elle avait dû nettoyer, dépoussiérer à la façon moldue et demander « ô humiliation suprême » les ustensiles d'usage à Rusard. C'est alors que vint la chercher Rogue. Elle tenait son éponge humide et l'eau chaude dégoulinait de son avant-bras quand son mari apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle serra les dents et se remis consciencieusement à la tâche de nettoyage de son unique fenêtre.

- Miss Granger il est l'heure de déjeuner. Rogue était restée sur le seuil de la petite pièce.

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive. Elle détourna les yeux. Son attitude l'avait meurtrie au plus profond d'elle-même et espérait surtout qu'il ne remarque au combien il l'avait touchée.

- Je … je n'ai pas terminé parvint-elle à dire d'une voix tremblante.

- S'il n'y a que ça … il sortit sa baguette, l'agita et fit en quelques secondes ce qu'Hermione aurait mis des heures à accomplir. Je pense que ça vous va maintenant non ?

Hermione hocha la tête, silencieuse. Elle avait pleuré et cela se voyait au grand déplaisir de Rogue. Il dirigea sa baguette sur son visage et elle recula, effrayée.

- Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal Miss Granger. Il remua sa baguette et Hermione sentit sa peau se rafraîchir. Voilà qui est mieux dit-il d'une voix satisfaite. Ses yeux noirs fixèrent ceux marron de la jeune femme. Les paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se reprit très vite et détourna ses yeux noirs sur la fenêtre.

- Tenez-vous à mon bras, je souhaite que nous entrions ensemble dans la grande salle, fit-il d'une voix neutre.

Hermione regarda le bras que lui tendait son nouvel époux et hésitante passa le sien dessous. Il lui prit alors la main. Sa peau était douce et chaude constata la jeune femme.

- Bien, allons-y.

Ils marchèrent lentement. Hermione voyait en superposition les yeux noirs de Rogue. « Il y a quelque chose au fond de ses yeux », se disait-elle. « Il y a une souffrance, une tristesse immense, par Merlin qu'a pu vivre Rogue ? » se demandait Hermione tout en regardant (sans le voir réellement) le parc majestueux par intermittence. De temps en temps elle tournait la tête, observant Rogue à la dérobée. Il lui tenait le bras et la tenait par la main, mais … fuyait son regard, son visage, bref il la fuyait _elle._ Il marchait droit devant, sans une marque d'attention, sans émettre le moindre son. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer alors que la grande salle, ouverte, s'apprêtait à les avaler. Hermione avait l'impression très désagréable d'être jetée dans la fosse aux lions. Les élèves regardèrent dans leur direction lorsque ils marchèrent vers les places qui leurs avaient été dévolues. Des coups de coudes, des exclamations, des cris étouffés surgirent un peu partout à chaque tablée. Les gryffondors étaient presque tous debout lorsqu'ils reconnurent leur ancienne camarade. Neville Londubat ne se rassit pas tout de suite, visiblement stupéfait par le couple incongru qu'il avait devant ses yeux.

- Monsieur Neville Londubat vous n'êtes pas connu pour être adroit quelque soit vos actions, alors rasseyez-vous avant que vous ne blessiez quelqu'un par une maladresse quelconque, fit Rogue de sa voix la plus désagréable qui soit.

Neville s'exécuta tout en ne quittant pas des yeux son amie, et maintenant épouse du Professeur qu'il craignait le plus. Hermione serra les dents et détourna son regard des quatre tables face à elle.

- Miss Grang … pardon Madame Rogue, la salua avec déférence Horace Slughorn.

Hermione prit une énorme inspiration, rassembla le plus de courage dont elle disposait pour ne pas larmoyer à nouveau. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide et tremblant tout en hochant la tête.

- Asseyez-vous et mangez, fit une voix froide à ses côtés.

Le repas fut aussi joyeux que son arrivée en ce matin d'hiver à Poudlard. Rogue écoutait les Carrow, et lorsque quelqu'un s'avisait de lui adresser la parole répondait de sa façon habituelle, soit d'une manière acide. Hermione craignait plus que tout qu'il la tourne en ridicule. Il n'osa pas. Elle attendait patiemment l'ordre de quitter la table des professeurs quand la main chaude de son mari – s'égara ? – sur sa cuisse et se mit à faire de petits mouvements circulaires. Sa main chaude palpant sa cuisse engendra des frissons de plaisir que jamais elle avait ressentie dans les bras d'un de ses petits amis – deux en tout si elle incluait Ronald Weasley –et elle réprima assez difficilement un gémissement de bien-être. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris mais il fit comme si de rien n'était, continuant discrètement, à la toucher à travers le tissus de sa robe de sorcière. Hermione n'en revenait pas et fut un instant tentée de le repousser mais le courage lui manqua. Enfin il se leva, marquant là, la fin du repas. De nouveau il lui prit la main, calant son bras sous le sien. Leur retour se fit également dans un silence méditatif, à un détail près. Rogue s'amusait à jouer avec les doigts qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il la laissa devant sa chambre non sans l'avoir intensément regardée et se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau. Ils n'avaient pas parlé.

Amycus lui fit amener le mobilier succinct qu'avait décrété son supérieur. Un lit en piteux état avec un matelas défraîchi, une chaise piquée par des insectes et enfin un bureau dans la même veine. Elle mit son doigt sous son nez pour atténuer l'odeur dont le temps avait imprégné les objets. Découragée soudain, elle s'assit sur son unique chaise. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa cuisse, là ou la main de Rogue l'avait touché. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? » Répétait-elle à mi-voix tandis que la caresse était ravivée par sa mémoire. Elle se releva et regarda la façon dont elle était vêtue. Un pantalon en velours beige usé, un pull rayé pas du plus bel effet non plus, et des chaussures dans un piteux état. « Il me faut des vêtements neufs, par Merlin, comment … » soudain une idée lumineuse jaillit. Elle sortit non sans avoir passé au préalable sa robe de sorcière, et se dirigea vers les appartements de son ancienne directrice de maison, le Professeur Mc Gonagall. « Pourvu que … oh pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas entrain de donner cours … » suppliait-elle tout en marchant.

- Entrez ! Fit la voix teintée d'austérité du professeur.

Hermione poussa la porte et fit face à sa directrice de maison. La sorcière était toujours vêtue de façon classique, ses cheveux serrés dans un chignon compact. Elle leva son visage émaciée, des lunettes en demi-lunes posées sur un nez pointu. Son expression trahie la surprise.

- Miss … pardon, Madame Rogue. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- S'il-vous plait, ne m'appelez pas Madame Rogue, pour tout le monde ici je suis et reste Miss Granger. Même mon mari me considère ainsi, ajouta t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Je suis désolée fit le professeur.

- Oh, ne le soyez pas, je commence à me faire une raison. Hermione maintenant serrait les poings et baissa la tête. Ses cheveux glissèrent et cachèrent en partie son visage.

- Miss Granger dans ce cas. Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda doucement le professeur.

- Je … voyez-vous, je n'ai pas d'habits de rechange. Je … avec Harry et Ron, nous sommes tombés dans un traquenard, et eux seuls ont pu s'échapper. Moi j'étais sous l'emprise de Bellatrix et …

- Oh, par Merlin, interrompit le professeur, mettant sa main fine et fripée devant sa bouche.

- Ce n'est pas grave comme vous voyez, mais il … enfin j'aimerais me changer …

- Bien sûr Miss Granger, mais voyez-vous le moment est mal choisi avec tous ces mangemorts dans l'Ecole !

- Je … peut-être que … accompagnées nous pourrions … si vous voulez venir avec moi, aller à Londres.

- Hum … je pense que cela est impensable et nous sera refusé Miss Granger. Non, voyons … Elle quitta son bureau non sans avoir disposé la magnifique plume qu'elle tenait pour ses notations sur les copies, d'équerre, à côté du petit pot d'encre rouge. Elle tourna autour de la jeune mariée, jugeant de sa taille, de sa silhouette. Un sourire magnifique et pour la première fois - ouvertement amical – éclaira le visage sévère du professeur en métamorphose. Suivez-moi Miss Granger, et sur ce , le professeur ouvrit la porte située au fond de son bureau et fit entrer Hermione.

C'était une magnifique pièce arrangée avec goût. Des sofas moelleux invitaient à la lecture, des tapis épais isolaient la fraîcheur des dalles dont le sol était constitué. Des fenêtres, trois en tout, apportaient suffisamment de lumière naturelle. Le professeur ouvrit une autre porte, « sa chambre » pensa Hermione, et elle en ressortit avec divers vêtements sous le bras.

- Vous allez m'essayer ça Miss Granger. Elle lui tendit une magnifique robe en dentelle noire, un tissu satiné (noir aussi) dissimulant (ou au contraire excitant la curiosité ?) certaines parties de l'anatomie féminine.

- Elle est magnifique souffla Hermione.

- Oui, un cadeau, mais cette robe n'est pas de mon âge ! Elle eut un petit signe de dénégation se remémorant une époque de sa vie. Allez passez là, que je vois ce qu'elle donne sur vous.

Hermione s'exécuta. Un miroir de bonne taille lui permis d'admirer l'effet de son nouveau vêtement. Sa silhouette affinée, ses jambes allongées, étaient accentuées par la robe qu'on aurait crue conçue pour elle, et elle seule. Le tissu en satin descendait de façon fluide sous ses genoux, la dentelle quant à elle achevait le vêtement en tombant sur les orteils pour le devant, et à l'arrière une petite traine y avait été incluse. Elle se regardait maintenant stupéfaite devant son image.

- Ma-gni-fi-que ! Fit la voix brouillée du professeur dans son dos.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

- Elle vous va superbement, je vous la donne avec plaisir Miss Granger.

- Oh, je peux vous l'acheter …

- Non, non … je ne la mettrai jamais de toute façon. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers le sofa sur lequel était disposé d'autres vêtements – et même de la lingerie (dont les étiquettes indiquant le prix dépassaient !) – et saisie un bustier.

Hermione essaya tous les vêtements. Leurs coupes étaient de facture classique, et la plupart étaient de couleur noire. Le professeur Mc Gonagall s'en excusa.

- Je trouve le noir tellement classique et saillant, pour votre âge il faudrait des vêtements un peu plus, enfin plus colorés !

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je vous remercie beaucoup pour ce que vous faites pour moi et je tiens à vous les achetez ! Je … ça va me mettre mal à l'aise sinon …

- Non Miss. Regardez-moi ! Ces vêtements ne me vont pas allons … je suis assez âgée maintenant, et à qui voulez-vous que je plaise ? Hein ? Bon allons Miss Granger. J'ai acheté ces vêtements il y a quelques années quand j'espérais … mais cette époque est révolue désormais et ils vous vont à merveille donc ne vous inquiétez pas !

Hermione bredouilla un « merci » et oubliant tout protocole embrassa son professeur. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire elle recula confuse. Le professeur Mc Gonagall souriait, visiblement c'était la première fois qu' une ancienne élève laissait aller ses sentiments et une petite larme se forma à chaque coin de ses yeux.

Dans le bureau de Rogue, l'ambiance y était toujours aussi pesante. Dumbledore avait quitté son cadre. Rogue s'installa derrière son bureau et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Ses cheveux noirs de Jais s'échappèrent de ses doigts. Les images du passé et du présent tentaient vainement de s'assembler. Le visage triste d'Hermione se superposa à celui d'une autre, celle que jamais il n'oublierait. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortie une photo déchirée. Une femme souriant, les cheveux en bataille et qui riait, ses yeux verts si beaux qu'elle avait transmis à son fils – son fils qu'il détestait tant, tant il ressemblait à l'homme qui lui avait volé son amour d'enfance – la partie où se tenait le reste de la petite famille arrachée. Du bout du doigt il caressa la joue de la femme qui semblait pousser quelque chose ou quelqu'un et une larme s'écrasa sans bruit sur son pouce. Ses souvenirs maintenant s'imposaient à lui, cruels et sans concession aucune. Il y avait sa faute, son chagrin immense, et puis la haine avait tracé des sillons indélébiles dans sa chair. L'image d'Hermione chercha encore une fois à s'imposer mais il l'écarta résolument. Un soupir, un sanglot déchirant brouilla l'ambiance déjà sombre de l'endroit. Rogue pleurait. Les anciens directeurs présents dans leur cadre n'eurent aucune parole aimable, la détresse de Rogue était connue de tous depuis qu'il avait pris ses nouvelles fonctions. Certains, visiblement agacés quittèrent leur tableau vers d'autres à l'atmosphère plus joyeuse.

Hermione les bras chargés par ses nouveaux vêtements, généreusement donnés par son Professeur se dirigea vers sa chambre. En l'ouvrant et regardant son mobilier, ses murs tachés, sa fenêtre en piteux état, un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit. Une voix au plus profond d'elle-même lui apporta le courage qui lui faisait cruellement défaut en cette seconde « Tu es une gryffondor non ? Alors bats-toi ! Prouve-lui que tu es adulte, une femme, séduis-le ! » . Une larme qui était parvenue à s'échapper sous l'émotion s'écrasa sur le sol encore crasseux de sa chambre. « Il me manque quelque chose ici », elle fronça les sourcils et soudain elle sut ce qui lui faisait défaut. Elle sortit rapidement de sa chambre et fonça à la recherche d'Amycus Carrow puisque c'était la personne investit par Rogue pour assurer son intendance. Enfin elle le trouva alors qu'il menaçait de sa baguette un groupe d'élève (vraisemblablement des première-année). Il grimaça lorsqu'il la vit arriver et mettre à mal son autorité.

- Ils étaient entrain de … commença t-il cherchant à se justifier.

Hermione soupira. Elle s'en fichait complètement, et à la vue des dégâts ce n'étaient pas les élèves qui étaient fautifs.

- Je pense que vous commettez une erreur dit-elle simplement.

- Je ne pense pas Madame Rogue rétorqua t-il moqueur à présent.

- Je vous interdis de m'appeler ainsi siffla Hermione.

- Vous êtes mariée donc c'est comme ça que je DOIS vous appelez. Il soupira comme si la conversation l'ennuyait profondément. Les première- année n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre. Que me vaut votre visite ?

- J'ai besoin d'une armoire et d'un miroir.

- Allons bon. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire fit-il avec mauvaise grâce. Il se tourna vers les jeunes sorciers âgés d'une dizaine d'années, prit son expression la plus effrayante et cria aux malheureux élèves de ficher –le-camp ce qu'ils firent sans se faire prier plus longtemps.

Hermione retourna dans sa chambre et acheva dans la rendre vivable. Amycus lui amena son armoire et une glace. Aussitôt elle s'employa à la décaper. Le soleil hivernal acheva sa course et lentement laissa la place à la lune. Hermione se dit que l'heure du dîner n'allait pas tarder et elle passa une autre robe donnée par le professeur (qui cachait sous sa sévérité un cœur d'or), noire aussi. « Au moins Rogue et moi sommes assortis sur le plan vestimentaire » parvint-elle à ironiser. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux tout en se maudissant de ne pas avoir de brosse sous la main. Toute à sa tache et tempêtant à haute-voix elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Rogue sur le palier regardait la silhouette longiligne s'affairer à démêler ses cheveux, un tendre sourire tendit ses lèvres fines. « Miss Granger vous êtes magnifique » … fit une voix du tréfonds de lui-même, une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis très très longtemps. Hélas ce sentiment s'évanouit quasi-instantanément, anéantit par une autre partie de lui-même qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas connaître une autre cruelle désillusion. Son visage se recomposa son expression au combien familière et marcha vers Hermione. Elle rouspétait, sentant l'impuissance la gagner concernant sa masse capillaire quand un toussotement la fit se retourner. Rogue baguette à la main fit des miracles sur ses cheveux.

- Je vais vous faire apporter également ce qu'il vous faut pour votre hygiène personnelle dit-il froidement.

- Je vous remercie répondit-elle. Se trompait-elle ou bien la regardait-il avec envie ? Tandis que les yeux sombres de Rogue assimilaient les lignes de son corps. Une rougeur rendit ses joues brûlantes et Hermione remercia le destin que Rogue lui est attribuée une chambre mal éclairée et surtout que la nuit commence à tomber en cette fin de journée hivernale.

- Allons dîner à présent. De nouveau il lui tendit son bras et Hermione y engouffra le sien, sa main serrée par celle de Rogue.

Le trajet fut quasi-identique à celui du déjeuner. Pas de nouvelles tentatives pour entrer en contact de Rogue. Hermione espéra mais rien ne se produisit. « Par Merlin pourquoi moi … pourquoi Voldemort m'a obligé à épouser cet homme si … si … obscur, fermé et hermétique … » pensait-elle. Une partie cependant ne s'avouait pas vaincue, et essayait de rendre quelque peu optimiste la situation. « Il t'a regardé et longuement encore … donc il n'est pas to-ta-le-ment insensible à ton charme, mais quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'empêche de mettre au jour ses émotions ». « Pourquoi se disait-elle aussi, pourquoi est-ce que j'accorde autant d'importance à ce qu'il pense de moi ? Ce mariage n'est qu'une mascarade et personne n'est dupe ». Une autre pensée s'imposa, et elle avait tentée de l'annihiler depuis qu'elle était devenue Madame Rogue « Et Ron hein ? ». Hermione ferma alors les yeux. « Ron Weasley … certes elle savait qu'il l'aimait, et elle aussi elle l'avait aimé … son cœur se serra lorsque ses pensées la ramenèrent au manoir des Malefoy. Là-bas quelque chose s'était brisé. Une émotion tenta de la submerger mais elle réussit à la contrôler en regardant le parc du château. Son mari resserra alors un peu plus son bras sous le sien, tout en sifflant un « ne traînez pas Miss Granger » qu'en retour elle ignora superbement. Il jeta un regard en coin dans sa direction qu'elle ne vit pas regardant à présent sur sa gauche. Enfin la grande salle apparut. Elle s'assit comme c'était l'usage à côté de lui, saluée par les convives déjà installés qui n'attendaient plus qu'eux pour commencer. Les Carrow semblaient eux totalement indifférents.

Le repas se déroula sans anicroches notables entre les belligérants. Mangemorts fidèles et les professeurs ne s'avisèrent pas à entamer une conversation sur les sujets houleux. Rogue plongea à un moment donné ses yeux noirs dans ceux d'Hermione et sa seule réponse fut de lui sourire timidement. Rogue en revanche ne le lui rendit pas, mais posa comme lors du déjeuner sa main chaude sur sa cuisse. Une rougeur l'envahit et elle lui jeta un regard en coin qu'il ignora superbement, faisant mine de s'intéresser à la conversation voisine. Ses doigts resserrèrent leur emprise sur le tissu lisse et soyeux de la robe, Hermione posa alors sa main sur la sienne et d'un mouvement aussi rapide que l'éclair il lui emprisonna les doigts. Il consentît alors à la dévisager à nouveau.

- Et bien Miss Granger chuchota t-il quelque chose ne va pas ? Un sourire ironique apparut alors tandis que ses doigts se refermaient plus fort sur les siens.

- Je … vous me faites mal émit-elle doucement, et elle regarda sa main, prisonnière de celle de son ex-professeur de potions et de D.F.C.M.

Il relâcha quelque peu ses doigts. Les prunelles noisette ne le quittaient pas et contre toute attente il porta la main d'Hermione vers sa bouche et l'embrassa. Quelques sifflets, du côté des Carrow, furent perceptibles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Murmura Hermione désarçonnée par la nouvelle attitude de son époux.

- Je joue mon rôle Miss. Celui d'être votre mari puisque le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres en a décidé ainsi. Hélas. Je sais que vous me détestez mais malheureusement il va falloir me supporter. Il avait parlé à voix basse, seulement audible pour Hermione, les conversations ayant repris autour d'eux.

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous détestez ? Parce que vous m'appelez sans cesse Miss-je-sais-tout ? Sa voix s'étrangla.

- A cause de ce que je suis. J'étais votre Professeur, corrigea t-il. Vous n'avez pas oublié mes cours Miss Granger n'est-ce pas ? De plus je crois me rappeler que Ronald Weasley vous tournait autour l'année dernière malgré qu'il se soit entiché un temps à une certaine Lavande Brown. Je me trompe ? Hermione acquiesça, le laissant poursuivre. Je ne crois pas me tromper que désormais il vous aime et vous aussi. Ce mariage est une farce, je participe mais c'est tout. Quand la guerre sera terminée nous reprendrons nos vies, chacun de notre côté. Quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Oui. Je … c'est vrai que j'ai aimé Ron, parce que c'était le seul garçon qui s'intéressait à moi. J'étais toujours le nez dans mes livres. Une rougeur envahit ses joues délicatement. J'ai dit « j'ai aimé », mais …

- Mais ? Le regard dur de Rogue la transperça.

- Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. Les yeux d'Hermione devinrent brillants.

- Ô par pitié Miss Granger, arrêtez de pleurnicher !

Elle renifla, tandis qu'une larme plus téméraire que les autres franchissait ses cils. Il ne la quittait pas de ses yeux noirs dans lesquels ne s'y reflétait aucune émotion.

- Je ne peux pas … m'en empêcher souffla Hermione. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, puis revinrent sur elle, sa main tenant toujours la sienne.

- Poursuivez ordonna t-il.

- Je … Au Manoir … il n'était pas là ! J'étais seule à subir les affreux sortilèges de Bellatrix et je l'ai vu brièvement partir, disparaître en transplanant. Il n'a pas … elle ferma les yeux … cherchant dans ses souvenirs … je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il ait crié mon prénom, acheva t-elle dans un souffle. Elle les ouvrit, cherchant dans ceux de Rogue un peu de compassion. Il m'a laissé seule. Vous comprenez ? Il m'a laissé seule …

- Certes ceci est fâcheux. Rogue avait fait disparaître de son visage son expression ironique. Voyez-vous Miss Granger je n'y peux rien. J'ai ma petite vie et je refuse qu'une femme, quelle qu'elle soit vienne la troubler.

- Alors dans ce cas … pourquoi me touchez-vous la main, ou posez la vôtre sur ma cuisse ? Pourquoi attaqua t-elle soudain furieuse de lui avoir dévoilé une partie de sa vie alors qu'elle ne savait rien de lui.

- J'obéis Miss Granger, j'obéis. Il se leva, lui fit un signe pour qu'elle en fasse autant. Il lui présenta son bras et regagnèrent leur chambre dans un silence lugubre.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

**Le secret de Rogue**

La vie s'écoulait lentement à Poudlard. Hermione s'attachait à passer inaperçue et de ne surtout pas déranger son austère et néanmoins mystérieux mari. Il n'avait pas renouvelé les gestes de tendresse qu'il avait eut lors des repas. Non il l'ignorait superbement et entièrement. La mélancolie gagna bientôt Hermione. Elle errait en ce début de matinée dans un couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque, son visage maintenant triste et fermé, toute vêtue de noir. Deux semaines qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard, deux semaines qui avaient la consistance d'une prison. Elle ne pleurait plus à présent, s'étant fait une raison sur son sort. Les sortilèges de Bellatrix lui semblaient n'avoir pas été aussi terrible que ça et elle regrettait que la sorcière ne l'ai pas tuée d'un _avada kedavra_. Tête baissée et frôlant le mur, des bruits d'explosion firent trembler le château. Elle vit alors Peeves qui balançait en riant des fioles contenant un produit explosif. Des élèves qui avaient cours dans une salle à proximité étaient allés voir ce qui se passait, quand Alecto jeta des sortilèges de tortures sur eux.

- ARRÊTEZ ! Intervint Hermione tout en s'interposant entre les élèves et la mangemort.

- Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordre fit mauvaise, la sorcière. Poussez-vous de là ! Sale sang-de-bourbe ou vous connaîtrez le même sort. Elle tendit alors sa baguette menaçante sur Hermione.

- Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont fait ces bruits. C'est Peeves ! Tenta t-elle alors d'expliquer.

- Non, ce sont ses sales morveux de gryffondor, rétorqua Alecto. Un élève tentait de se relever et la mangemort le remarqua. _Endoloris !_ Et le malheureux se tordit sous l'impact du sortilège.

- Non, non … si vous voulez attaquez-moi ! Mais laissez-les ! Hurla alors Hermione qui se mit encore plus devant, cherchant à devenir la prochaine cible.

Alecto ne put cacher un sourire mauvais. Elle regarda alors Hermione, pointa sa baguette et cria son sortilège, y mettant autant de haine que possible.

- ENDOLORIS ! Un éclair jaillit de sa baguette, et frappa Hermione qui s'écroula tout en se tordant de douleur. ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! Hurlait à présent Alecto.

Hermione se revit au manoir, les voix d'Alecto et de Bellatrix mêlées dans leur fureur. Soudain elle ne sentit plus la douleur. Un couloir blanc , stérile, apparut. « Je suis morte … » fut sa dernière pensée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, le corps enraidi par les contractures causées par le sortilège d'Alecto. Un parfum de Chocolat lui fit tourner la tête. Une tasse avait été posée sur son chevet. « Qui … ? » parvint-elle à murmurer, n'espérant en retour aucune réponse.

- Moi. La voix de Rogue la fit tressaillir.

« Je rêve ». Hermione ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa main. Une douce chaleur lui parvint alors. Rogue l'avait prise et lui caressait la paume, le regard vague. Ils restèrent ainsi une heure voire deux. Aucun n'avait émis un son, une parole. Hermione plus touchée qu'elle ne l'aurait tout d'abord crue se rendormit, un sourire angélique illuminait son visage d'ordinaire si mélancolique. Rogue, assis à ses côtés, faisait face à la plus grosse remise en question que lui ait fournie son existence.

« Pourquoi Miss Granger, pourquoi me tourmentez-vous ainsi ? » ne cessait-il de se répéter. Son cœur avait faillit lui jouer des tours lorsqu'il avait vu sa femme étendue aux pieds de la mangemort au regard de folie.

- ARRÊTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! Avait-il hurlé et Alecto avait suspendu son geste.

- Rogue ! Votre femme cracha t-elle méprisante, a voulu sauver des élèves alors qu'ils avaient fait exploser des fioles chapardées je ne sais où !

- Êtes-vous certaine que c'étaient eux les fautifs ? Je vous rappelle que nous avons un fantôme des plus farceurs dans cet établissement !

- Ce sont eux, j'en suis certaine. Elle s'est interposée et a proposé d'être corrigée à leur place, termina t-elle, triomphante. Ce que j'ai fait ! Siffla t-elle.

- Evidemment, et c'est tellement plus facile face à quelqu'un qui n'a aucun moyen de se défendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de Rogue tomba alors sur le visage inexpressif d'Hermione, inconsciente.

- Partez, partez immédiatement ou je ne réponds plus de rien. Ce que vous venez de commettre sera rapporté au Seigneur-des-Ténèbres.

Alecto avait fusillé Rogue du regard et était partie, tête haute. Rogue avait soulevé sa femme - qui n'en avait que le titre - comme une plume, jetant un regard emprunt de tendresse vers la jeune sorcière. Une bataille se jouait au fond des prunelles sombres, noires comme un puits sans fond.

Il se leva et arrangea une des mèches châtain-clair qui tombait sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle était belle avec ce petit sourire. Une envie de déposer un petit baiser sur son front le prit soudain. Il allait le faire quand le visage d'une autre femme s'interposa et avec lui, celui d'un homme qu'il détestait au-delà du possible. Il s'écarta vivement du visage de la jeune sorcière et lâcha sa main. Il descendit dans son bureau et se posta devant une des fenêtres. Dumbledore dans son cadre semblait sommeiller, semblait seulement. Rogue soupira tout en se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien rompit le silence habituel de la pièce à la décoration austère et triste.

- C'est ennuyeux n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui est ennuyeux ? Professeur Dumbledore, je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir répondit Rogue, immobile, mains croisées derrière le dos.

- Les sentiments contradictoires. Il souriait, ses yeux derrière ses lunettes dissimulaient difficilement une certaine joie.

- Vos propos sont toujours aussi sibyllins Professeur.

- C'est ce que vous aimeriez croire mon ami. J'affirme que vous n'êtes pas aussi indifférent que vous voulez le paraître à notre Miss-je-sais-tout. Son regard bleu transperça alors le Directeur qui lui faisait maintenant face.

- Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi je puis vous l'affirmer, se défendit Rogue. Ses propos eurent pour effet de faire sourire encore plus Dumbledore. Ô et puis depuis quand vous intéressez-vous à ma vie sentimentale ? Attaqua t-il soudain.

- Depuis que le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres vous a lié – et soit dit en passant : c'est la meilleure chose qu'il ait fait durant sa vie – à la meilleure élève de Poudlard et de surcroît la meilleure amie de l'Elu.

- S'en est trop Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas en écouter davantage. D'un pas souple il quitta son bureau.

Il ne revint qu'en début d'après-midi, et trouva la chambre attenante inoccupée. Cela ne le surprit pas et il se plongea dans son travail. Dumbledore avait esquissé l'envie d'une conversation mais il avait coupé court en prétextant beaucoup de dossiers en retard et des problèmes d'intendance (et surtout de rébellion de la part de ce Neville Londubat qui avait choisi un bien mauvais moment pour jouer au résistant). Durant son absence Hermione s'était réveillée et avait bu la tasse, refroidie, qui avait été disposée sur la table de nuit. D'un pas mal assuré elle avait franchi le seuil de la chambre et descendue les escaliers en bois qui menait au bureau du Directeur. Les personnages dans les cadres n'y prêtèrent pas attention - sauf certains qui chaussèrent leurs lunettes vérifiant par là qu'ils n'étaient pas les victimes d'une hallucination visuelle –et continuèrent à dormir ou a vaquer à leurs occupations. Hermione, longiligne, sa robe noire recouvrant ses pieds, marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre d'un pas vacillant. Dumbledore ne fut pas le seul à la suivre du regard. Il fit taire d'un geste son homologue et serpentard qui s'apprêtait à dire une phrase ironique. Lentement elle se tourna vers le bureau de son mari et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Ses doigts tapotaient la surface polie du bureau, à côté du sous-main quand ses yeux cernés tombèrent sur bordure déchirée d'un document qui dépassait –légèrement – en dessous. Dumbledore observant son geste se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il fut tenté de lui dire de ne pas regarder mais se ravisa en se disant qu'il est parfois bon de laisser-faire le destin. Hermione tenait dans ses mains la photo de la femme qui avait laissé une emprunte indélébile dans l'âme de Rogue. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais qui …. Elle rapprocha la photo analysant la personne en mouvement qui poussait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Des cheveux longs, un visage assez beau et soudain le rythme cardiaque d'Hermione s'accéléra. « Serait-ce … par Merlin serait-ce … » murmura t-elle. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les étagères sur lesquelles étaient disposées les fiches de renseignements des anciens élèves. « Evans … Lily Evans, faites que je trouve … ». La boîte de l'année de scolarisation de la fameuse Lily Evans fut à sa portée. L'étiquette avait été endommagée et la boîte toute recouverte de poussières. Elle souffla dessus, et l'ouvrit. « Evans, non pas ça, ni ça » et soudain la fiche tant recherchée fut sous ses yeux. Elle la sortit et fit une comparaison rapide entre la photo et celle qui était sur la fiche de renseignements. C'était la même personne, elle en était maintenant sure et certaine. Rapidement elle rangea les indices comme elle les avait trouvés et se reposta devant son point d'observation. Dumbledore faisait des efforts colossaux pour ne pas parler. Enfin n'y tenant plus il détourna son attention en toussotant.

- Miss Granger ? Appela t-il doucement.

Pas de réponse. Hermione sourcils froncés était entrain d'assembler les pièces du puzzle de la vie de Rogue.

- Miss Granger répéta Dumbledore.

Elle émit un petit soupir et se planta devant le tableau.

- Que me voulez-vous Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Il faut que, enfin Séverus ne voudrait pas que … commença l'homme, s'interrompant, ayant soudain conscience qu'il marchait sur des œufs.

- Quel est le lien entre Lily Evans et Séverus Rogue ? Coupa Hermione en fixant l'ancien directeur dans les yeux.

- Hélas je ne peux rien vous dire fit Dumbledore, doucement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je trouverais, je vous promets que je trouverais. Je sais maintenant que c'est elle qui l'empoisonne, qui l'empêche d'être heureux. Je vous fais la promesse que je rassemblerais les pièces du puzzle. Elle serra les poings et quitta à son tour le bureau.

Hermione sortit toute l'après-midi dans le parc. Elle avait besoin de la nature pour réfléchir. Elle passa devant la cabane d'Hagrid sans s'arrêter. Elle s'était changée et avait remis ses habits moldus pour plus de commodités. Le lac enfin apparut devant elle et immédiatement se mit à la recherche d'un endroit où elle pourrait réfléchir sans être dérangée. Un arbre attira son attention car ses branches basses pourraient lui permettre d'y grimper facilement, et une fois là haut elle pourrait surveiller les allées et venues des uns et des autres. Hermione s'y installa confortablement, referma sur elle sa veste et se mit en boule. « Lily Evans et Rogue avait un lien, lequel ? Déjà ils ont du faire leurs études ensemble », raisonna Hermione. « Il avait gardé sa photo alors qu'elle était morte depuis plus de quinze ans, ses sentiments devaient être donc très profonds, pourquoi ? », « ça il faut que je le sache au plus vite ». Elle soupira tout en regardant des canards sauvages amerrirent sur la surface lisse et calme du lac noir. Des animaux apparaissaient de temps à autre dans son champ de vision, se croyant à l'abri des regards des sorciers. Elle sourit, alors que le vent glacial commençait à fouetter son visage. « Rogue, je vous ferais oublier Lily ! Je vais vous séduire … et vous finirez par m'aimer, je suis sûre que vous le pouvez ! Votre façon de me toucher … vous pouvez vous montrer si doux quand vous le voulez ! Je sais maintenant que votre comportement n'est qu'une carapace qui dissimule un homme en or ». Elle remonta le col de sa veste et décida de regagner le château. Sur le chemin du retour elle croisa Drago et sa bande, qui l'évitèrent soigneusement comme si elle était devenue une pestiférée. Elle entra dans sa chambre, continua de la remettre en ordre et n'ayant rien à faire de plus, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle rencontra quelques élèves, certains bien amochés « sans doute à cause de ces monstrueux mangemorts ! » tempêta Hermione tout en les saluant poliment.

- Miss Granger ! Fit sur ses talons une voix sourde et reconnaissable entre mille.

Hermione, les yeux écarquillés se retourna et fit face à un Rogue furieux.

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir que vous quittiez mes appartements, continua t-il.

- Désolée fit mielleuse Hermione. Etant donné que vous ne me considérez pas comme votre épouse je me suis dis que ma présence ou mon absence vous importerez peu. La prochaine fois je vous ferais parvenir un hibou !

- Miss Granger je ne vous conseille pas de me faire passer pour un imbécile. Il remarqua alors son sourire moqueur et cela l'agaça prodigieusement. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la rapprocha de lui. Ils étaient à présent nez à nez. Les petits yeux de Rogue fixant ceux d'Hermione durant quelques secondes.

- Lâchez-moi ! Siffla la jeune sorcière tout en cherchant à se défaire de l'emprise de Rogue.

- Je n'en ai pas envi, répondit-il lentement tout en descendant ses yeux sur la bouche d'Hermione, rougie par le froid. Il approchait maintenant la sienne dangereusement et il l'embrassa. Elle en fut tellement surprise qu'elle se laissa faire. Quand Rogue mit fin à ce qu'il avait commencé, leur souffle était court. Il la regarda intensément tout en disant « vous voyez quand vous voulez … »

- Vous … pourquoi ? Répondit-elle, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Je donne plus de réalisme à notre couple ma chère. Ne vous faites aucune illusion sur mes sentiments réels.

La colère commençait à étouffer Hermione. Ainsi il jouait un rôle ? Il l'humiliait sciemment ! Il allait le payer.

- C'est vrai, vos sentiments vous les réservez à une femme qui est morte, à Lily Evans ! Je me trompe ?

Rogue pâlit. Il la saisit par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Ne-vous-avisez-plus-jamais-à-prononcer-son-nom, compris ? Il se mit à la serrer plus fort, mais bizarrement Hermione ne ressentait pas la douleur. Elle allait lui faire mal, lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Les yeux d'Hermione laissèrent transpirer une froideur implacable, une volonté farouche d'anéantir l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle et qui jouait impunément avec ses sentiments.

- J'ai touché le point sensible à ce que je vois professeur cracha Hermione. Je vous déteste ! Lâchez-moi ! D'un mouvement brusque elle le poussa et continua sa route.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est odieux ! Je le déteste ! » Se disait-elle alors que son corps se remémorait le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. « Je pense que pour la séduction c'est raté … peuh de toutes façons j'ai perdu d'avance ». Hermione entra dans la bibliothèque, saisit un livre au hasard et s'isola le plus possible. Pour rien au monde elle souhaitait être surprise entrain de pleurer à cause de Rogue.

Il était resté immobile, encore sous le choc. « Comment avait-elle trouvé ? S'interrogeait-il ». Il croisa ses bras tout en remontant vers son bureau. De loin on aurait dit une chauve-souris qui allait prendre son envol tellement son pas était rapide. Il pénétra dans la pièce aux rideaux noirs, et s'assit tout en sortant du sous-main la photo de Lily. « Mais oui c'est évident ! Elle en a profité pendant que j'étais parti voir les Carrow ! ». Lentement il se tourna et appela Albus Dumbledore.

- Albus ! Cria Rogue.

- Oui Séverus, que puis-je pour v… commença Albus Dumbledore un sorbet au citron à la main.

- Miss Granger a fouillé dans mes affaires n'est-ce pas ? Attaqua sans préambule Rogue.

- Hum … je n'emploierais pas exactement ces termes Séverus fit Dumbledore, tout en avalant sa glace. Phinéas vous êtes d'accord avec moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait Albus répondit le dénommé Phinéas Nigellus son cornet à l'oreille.

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question ! Vous la défendez parce que c'est la meilleure élève de l'Ecole gronda Rogue.

- C'est vrai, reconnu Dumbledore plus souriant que jamais. Allons Séverus, elle n'a rien fait de mal, elle a vu la photo de Lily Evans et … c'est tout !

- Comment ça « c'est tout ! » s'insurgea Rogue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit en découvrant l'identité de … Lily ?

- Keskeladit, keskeladit … euh … je ne m'en souviens plus à vrai dire ! Dumbledore avait l'air désolé. Seuls ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur amusée.

- Hein ? Fit Phinéas tendant son oreille et donc son cornet vers Dumbledore et Rogue.

- Rien Phinéas, Séverus me demande ce qu'à dit Miss Granger.

Phinéas haussa les épaules, rangea son instrument acoustique et se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Rogue fusillait du regard Dumbledore.

- Professeur Dumbledore, qu'a dit Miss Granger pour la deuxième fois je vous pose la question.

- Bon vous avez gagné. Elle a dit qu'elle rassemblerait les morceaux du puzzle et découvrirait votre secret.

Rogue laissa échapper un grognement furieux et s'installa à son bureau. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et tenta de réfléchir. Le visage d'Hermione, sa bouche, tout cela dansait devant ses yeux et inconsciemment il regarda Lily sur la photo qu'il avait subtilisée au 12 square Grimmaurd. « Lily » murmura t-il. Le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec Hermione revint à sa mémoire et ses yeux noirs devinrent vague, ne regardant plus les nombreux tableaux de ses prédécesseurs. Son attention fut de nouveau ramenée sur le visage heureux de Lily et de rage envoya la photo à terre. Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent-pas. Dumbledore avait fini son sorbet et regardait Rogue mi-anxieux-mi-amusé. Enfin l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs décida de rompre la réflexion du sombre serpentard.

- Hermione n'a pas l'air de vous être aussi indifférente que cela, je me trompe Séverus ?

- Grumphf.

- Séverus ?

- (soupir) je ne sais pas professeur Dumbledore.

- Allons bon, si vous-même vous ne savez pas … .

- Et d'abord qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire professeur Dumbledore, vous n'avez jamais connu l'a … l'amour s'étrangla Rogue tout en regardant la nuit tomber.

- Hum … je n'en serais pas aussi sûr que vous répondit doucement Dumbledore.

- Bon alors, que feriez-vous à ma place ? Rogue regardait son ainé avec espoir.

- Et bien je pense que je saisirais l'occasion qui se présente à moi. Il souriait, tentant de rassurer l'homme qu'il avait devant lui.

- Non, elle est comme les autres et en plus trop jeune pour moi. Rogue baissa la tête sur ses bottes.

- Je ne pense pas voyez-vous ! Dumbledore, bras croisé se penchait en avant.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda tout en grimaçant l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Miss Granger est une personne mûre pour son âge, qui cerne bien les individus en comprenant et analysant leurs sentiments. Je ne pense pas nous plus qu'elle pourrait trahir quelqu'un qui lui est cher.

- Je ne peux pas professeur Dumbledore … le visage de Rogue était maintenant désespéré. Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance !

- Si Séverus ! Si ! La différence d'âge ne compte pas ou plutôt ne compte plus. Elle est prête à vous aimer !

- Parce que Ronald Weasley n'a pas pu la protéger ? Je suis une solution de rechange ?

- Non Séverus. Elle veut quelqu'un qui l'aime pour elle, qui la respecte, et surtout qui la protège.

- Vous oubliez un détail. Rogue toussotât pour s'éclaircir la gorge. Elle … Lily, c'est à cause de … à cause de moi si … il se mordit la lèvre inférieure ne pouvant poursuivre plus loin. Vous parlez d'un protecteur que je ferais, moi ? En plus un ancien mangemort !

Dumbledore soupira. C'était l'éternel problème de Rogue, il ne savait pas donner dans la demi-mesure des sentiments. Il croisa ses longs doigts, (désormais sa main qui avait souffert d'un maléfice avait retrouvé son intégrité originelle), et chercha ses mots. Il fallait qu'il les choisisse correctement pour que Rogue ne se méprenne pas.

- Séverus commença le vieux sorcier. Séverus vous avez couru des risques considérables pour moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais ce n'était pas pareil.

- Et en quoi est-ce différent pour Miss Granger ?

- Elle … je ne suis pas très …

- Doué, termina implacable Dumbledore.

- Oui avoua Rogue.

- Faites confiance à votre miss-je-sais-tout, elle vous dira comment la protéger au mieux. Dumbledore dissimula un bâillement et se leva.

- Vous partez ?

- Séverus c'est l'heure du dîner et j'ai un petit creux … répondit malicieusement Dumbledore.

Hermione s'était installée près de son unique fenêtre et attendait que Rogue passe la chercher. Il arriva, souriant. Fâchée par son attitude elle lui montra quelque réticence légitime à lui présenter son bras.

- Rancunière ? Encore une de vos qualités qui m'était inconnue. Hermione ne répondit pas et détourna la tête. Regardez-moi ordonna t-il en arrêtant son pas. Elle soupira et consentit à le regarder. Hum … C'est beaucoup mieux. De son index il lui caressa la joue tout en plongeant dans ses iris dilatés. Un frisson la parcourut sous la sensualité de la caresse tandis que sa raison (alarmiste), tentait de la raisonner. Il l'avait fait souffrir énormément depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, si elle baissait ses défenses elle était fichue ! Hurlait sa raison, mais son corps lui ne retenait qu'une seule chose. Être dans ses bras s'était le bonheur absolu, elle s'y sentait bien, protégée. Ses yeux laissèrent s'échapper une larme de détresse qu'il ne remarqua pas.

Le repas se déroula comme à l'ordinaire. Hermione remarqua que quelques élèves de Gryffondor manquaient à leur table ce qui lui fit comme une pierre au fond de l'estomac. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Non ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire preuve d'égoïsme alors que ses pairs étaient martyrisés par les sbires de Voldemort, non, elle se devait de les aider. Ses problèmes avec Rogue devaient passer au second degré. « De toute façon, il annulera notre mariage si l'Ordre sort vainqueur de la bataille ». « La bataille … » ces mots raisonnèrent en elle comme un écho dans une vallée. La souffrance qu'elle avait endurée, le regard de folie de Bellatrix et ensuite d'Alecto, et Rogue qui l'avait sauvé cette fois. Rogue ! Décidément toutes ses pensées la ramenaient à cet homme. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention à Rogue qui la regardait, l'expression de ses yeux restait indéfinissable. Il du laisser là la vision d'Hermione, Amycus Carrow réclamait son attention pour poursuivre sa conversation sur la conduite à tenir envers les fortes têtes de la maison aux couleurs rouge et or. Hermione détourna son visage des quatre tables, une pour chaque maison, et regarda à son tour son ancien professeur. Elle ne voyait que ses cheveux d'un noir profond sur ses épaules, qu'il avait carrées et large. Elle baissa les yeux, une vague de tristesse l'envahit. Ce sentiment, elle le connaissait déjà, mais pas d'une façon aussi intense. Le professeur Mc Gonagall la fixa une fraction de seconde, lui sourit discrètement puis reporta toute son attention sur Horace Slughorn. Même à table, elle était seule.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

**La trahison**

Rogue modifia quelque peu son attitude les jours qui suivirent. Hermione, maintenant méfiante ne se laissait plus toucher et mis à part quand elle lui donnait son bras, veillait à ce qu'il y est une distance respectable entre eux. Rogue n'avait pas renouveler non plus ses gestes lors des premiers repas. Leur relation semblait au point mort, désormais la méfiance et suspicion s'était installées entre eux deux et constituaient une muraille infranchissable. Chacun cherchant à éviter l'autre le plus possible.

Hermione vêtue de noir presque tous les jours devient une ombre dans les couloirs de la célèbre école. Sa pièce de prédilection restait la bibliothèque, pièce qu'elle ne quittait plus beaucoup. Certains élèves essayèrent de l'approcher, de lui parler, mais elle les fuyait ne voulant pas que les Carrow viennent s'ajouter déjà à ses propres soucis. Seul un élève faisait exception à la règle, Neville Londubat. Il avait prit la tête du mouvement de Résistance face aux Carrow et aux mangemorts qui parasitaient l'école. Régulièrement il était devenu la cible des sortilèges de tortures soit du frère ou de la sœur. A cette ambiance s'ajoutait également les tours malicieux de Peeves, fantôme inénarrable qui aimait par-dessus tout instaurer le désordre et faire enrager Argus Rusard dans les couloirs du château.

Cette journée ressemblait en tout points à celles que venait de passer Hermione. Comme tous les matins elle avait retrouvé Rogue pour se rendre au réfectoire, puis seule était allée faire un tour dans le parc, un livre à la main. Enfin, elle était revenue dans sa chambre pour se préparer en vue du déjeuner. Vêtue d'une des deux robes que lui avaient gentiment donnée Mc Gonagall, Hermione était magnifique même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Un serpentard en particulier avait remarqué la métamorphose. Drago Malefoy n'avait pas oublié la scène qui s'était déroulée dans son manoir (il s'était rendu compte de la folie meurtrière de sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange Black alors qu'elle torturait la gryffondor) et les cris d'Hermione peuplaient encore ses nuits. Son cœur s'emballait et une rougeur inexplicable colorait ses joues dès qu'il la croisait. Bien entendu un Malefoy au sang-pur comme lui ne devait en aucun cas faire attention à une sang-de-bourbe et de surcroît alliée de Potter, mais sur le plan physique cela n'était pas aussi facile. Hermione était devenue une belle jeune femme et tout serpentard qu'il était, il avait bien remarqué les changements qui s'étaient opérés. Malefoy prenait garde à bien dissimuler son émoi à ses condisciples. Hermione prenait garde de son côté à ce que sa robe de sorcière masque sa silhouette, mais ses chaussures à talons la lui allongeaient davantage. Sacré coup-de-chance qu'elle les ait trouvées. Une élève les avaient jetées car légèrement abîmée au niveau de la sangle. Hermione avait demandé à Hagrid de les réparer avec sa baguette ce qu'il avait fait de bonne grâce. Rogue quant à lui n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié qu'Hermione le rattrape sur le plan de la taille, mais il avait encore une tête d'avance.

Une bombe-à-bouse explosa à quelques mètres d'Amycus. Furieux il chercha en hurlant le coupable. Des élèves de Serdaigle qui passaient par là s'apprêtaient à passer un mauvais moment quand Neville Londubat intervint courageusement. Hermione sortait de la bibliothèque et se dirigeait vers la grande salle, lentement car elle était en avance sur l'heure du déjeuner. La voix de Neville lui parvint tandis qu'elle approchait de sa chambre, passage obligé pour être présentable en tant qu'épouse officielle du directeur de la célèbre institution. Elle se précipita et vit Amycus saisir à la gorge Neville, pourtant aussi grand que lui, et qui ne parvenait pas à se dégager. N'écoutant que son courage, Hermione hurla :

- LÂCHEZ-LE ! JE VOUS ORDONNE DE LE LÂCHER !

Amycus se retourna lentement tout en ne desserrant pas le moins du monde son emprise. Il lui envoya un rictus mauvais, pas du tout décidé à obtempérer. Hermione serrait les poings et s'avança vers lui maintenant complètement indifférente au danger qu'elle encourait.

- Je vous ai ordonné de le LÂCHER ! Siffla t-elle au visage du mangemort.

- Je n'ai pas à vous obéir. Ce morveux commence à m'échauffer avec sa bravoure et il va payer ! Répondit Amycus, lentement et d'un air suffisant.

- Ouch ! Je vous … TIENS prends ça ! Et Hermione planta ses griffes sur la joue d'Amycus, qui sous l'attaque lâcha un Neville proche de l'asphyxie. Elle recula, essayant de repérer où pouvait bien se trouver la baguette du sorcier. Amycus, hélas, s'en saisit rapidement et menaçant, la dirigea contre la gryffondor tout en avançant. Hermione recula.

- Alors hein ? On se prend pourquoi Madame Rogue ? Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi ni sur ma sœur ! Il la saisit par le bras et l'envoya contre le mur. Sous le choc, elle ne put éviter la chute. Les yeux d'Amycus voyagèrent sur le corps longiligne de l'épouse de Séverus. Celle-ci tenta alors d'échapper au regard inquisiteur du mangemort en rabattant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sa robe de sorcière. « Rogue a beaucoup de chance et l'imbécile ne s'en rend même pas compte, quel gâchis ! » se dit Amycus qui s'agenouilla et de sa main – de son énorme main – enserra le cou de la gryffondor, laquelle complètement tétanisée ne parvenait pas à réagir.

- Je … je vous en supplie lâchez-moi ! Parvint-elle à dire tandis qu'Amycus de sa baguette commençait à écarter les pans de la robe noire, son manteau, rempart illusoire contre les velléités du mangemort.

- AMYCUS ! LÂCHE MA FEMME TOUT DE SUITE ! C'était Rogue, baguette à la main debout et surplombant la masse compacte et musculeuse d'Amycus.

- Rogue cesse de jouer un rôle qui ne te va pas du tout fit ce dernier, n'obéissant pas le moins du monde. Tu es le seul sorcier qui avec une femme pareille n'en a pas profité, alors que moi, si le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres m'en avait fait cadeau … il se tourna vers Hermione qui essayait par tous les moyens de desserrer l'étau. Provocateur il forma avec sa bouche un baiser et le lui envoya tandis qu'elle le regardait de ses yeux suppliants.

Rogue le visage insondable pointa sa baguette sur le mangemort. Ce dernier moqueur ricana puis se mit debout. A la vitesse de l'éclair il pointa la sienne à son tour sur le Directeur. Le duel s'engagea alors et Rogue rendu furieux contre Amycus - et également contre lui-même - projeta le mangemort à quelques mètres qui s'écrasa face contre pierre.

- Ne RE-COM-MEN-CE PLUS JAMAIS, menaça l'homme vêtu de noir à celui qui se relevait. Celui-ci outragé, se dépoussiéra et lança un regard mauvais au bras droit du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres.

Rogue tendit sa main à Hermione et l'aida à se relever. Ses cheveux détachés (la pince qui les retenait bien disciplinés s'était cassée lorsqu'Amycus l'avait projetée contre le mur) tombaient devant son visage et Rogue les écarta, cherchant à sonder les prunelles marron de son épouse. Quelque chose grondait en lui. Une force qu'il tentait de maitriser depuis des jours maintenant. Cette puissance mettait à mal les fondations que sa raison, ainsi que son corps avaient érigées. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione, qui chercha à éviter le contact. Non, elle ne se laisserait plus prendre au piège. Elle avait cru à chaque fois à la réalité – tout du moins à ce qui pouvait ressembler à un progrès - des sentiments de Séverus envers elle, et à chaque fois elle s'était trompée.

- Regardez-moi gronda Rogue, ses yeux perçants plus insistants que d'ordinaire.

- Pourquoi ? S'étrangla Hermione regardant obstinément du côté du mur. Les larmes commençaient à vouloir s'échapper des digues que constituaient ses yeux.

- Regardez-moi je vous en prie, fit Séverus plus doucement.

Hermione soupira. « C'est la dernière fois, si … » dit sa voix intérieure tandis que la bouche de Séverus s'emparait de la sienne et intimait un rythme passionnel à son baiser. La gryffondor ne put réprimer une envie de poser sa main sur l'épaule du Serpentard, tandis qu'elle se laisser aller à gémir, tellement la sensation était agréable. Il passa sa main rugueuse dans ses cheveux et en profita pour en saisir une poignée, et tout en la libérant continua à l'embrasser vers sa gorge et lentement à descendre. Les yeux fermés, la gryffondor se laissait emporter par ses sensations. Celles-ci s'arrêtèrent brutalement. Elle était toujours dans les bras de Rogue.

- Tout ceci est bien agréable mais nous avons des obligations. Venez ! …

- Sév … elle s'interrompit d'elle-même.

- Oui, Madame Rogue ? Coupa t-il tendrement.

- Vous … m'aimez-vous un peu ? Susurra t-elle câline.

- Peut-être fut la réponse énigmatique du sombre directeur.

Le reste de la journée, Hermione la passa sur un nuage. Le baiser de Rogue inscrit comme au fer rouge sur ses lèvres. Du côté de Rogue, l'ambiance n'était pas à la même fête. « Quel idiot ! » se reprochait-il tandis que la sensation de la bouche d'Hermione sur la sienne le déconcentrait constamment à ses obligations désormais nombreuses. S'il n'y avait que sa vie sentimentale ! Il était également constamment dérangé pour –la plupart du temps- des raisons futiles. Cette fois c'est un mangemort responsable de l'entrée de Poudlard qui vint le tirer de son labeur pour lui annoncer la venue imminente de Lord Voldemort.

Rogue se leva, croisa ses bras dans son dos, attendant la venue de son Maître. Dumbledore et Phinéas Nigellus, muets comme des carpes et cependant bien éveillés, attendaient –impatients – de connaître la raison de cette venue. Des minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le mage noir apparaisse, son serpent flottant derrière lui, protégé dans une cage étoilée, cellule de protection des plus puissante et efficace. Le Lord semblait las. Sa baguette, celle qu'il avait volée à Dumbledore au sein de sa tombe, ne donnait pas les résultats escomptés et lui – Lord Voldemort – ne parvenait pas à en saisir le pourquoi. Cette question était aussi entêtante que la vie de Potter. En désespoir de cause, il était venu à Poudlard pour enquêter. Il passa voir le directeur qu'il avait grâce à ses partisans – désormais nombreux au vu des menaces et passages à l'acte dont il était capable – au Ministère de la Magie instauré. Il entra et omis sciemment de saluer les anciens directeurs.

- Bonjour Rogue, je viens te saluer, et ensuite j'irais à la recherche de renseignements concernant cette baguette, la baguette de sureau de Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Ô Maître fit le directeur. Vous êtes chez vous, faites comme il vous plaira.

- Je sais Séverus, je sais. Alors ? Lord Voldemort posa négligemment son regard sur l'homme vêtu de noir.

- Alors ? Répéta surpris Rogue.

- Oui, comment se porte ton épouse ? Lord Voldemort tapotait négligemment ses doigts sur l'accoudoir usé du fauteuil.

- Bien mon Seigneur.

- Je te fais confiance Séverus mais … néanmoins je veux la rencontrer.

Rogue hocha la tête et appela un des Carrow. Se fut Alecto qui se présenta. Elle marqua un mouvement de surprise lorsqu'elle vit le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, le salua comme elle se le devait et écouta les diligences de Rogue.

Hermione apparut quelques minutes plus tard. Vêtue de son éternelle robe noire qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles et recouverte de sa robe de sorcière. Voldemort hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait de la décision qu'il avait prise. Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Rogue.

- Madame Rogue, allons … ne serrait pas tant que ça votre robe de sorcière ! Dit-il ironique. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête. Montrez-nous comment vous êtes vêtue par-dessous cet uniforme. Hermione ôta précautionneusement son vêtement protecteur sous les yeux des deux serpentards, sans oublier les tableaux dont certains habitants se penchaient en avant pour mieux voir. Adorable conclut le Lord puis il lança un regard à Rogue, ce dernier visiblement contrarié qu'Hermione se soit montrer obéissante dans son bureau. Les yeux de Voldemort exprimaient de l'envie ce qui donna la nausée à Hermione lorsqu'elle l'intercepta. Alors Madame Rogue, votre mari vous traite t-il convenablement ?

- Oui, répondit doucement Hermione.

- Tant mieux. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je venais voir s'il ne vous avez pas infligé de mauvais traitements - on ne sait jamais – vu qu'il n'était pas très chaud pour jouer les jeunes mariés.

Hermione fit un poli signe de tête et quitta la pièce sous le regard appréciateur du Maître des lieux.

- Félicitations Séverus ! Ta femme est magnifique ! Je regrette qu'elle ne soit pas de sang-pur sinon et il poursuivit sa phrase pour lui-même.

- Merci fit Rogue, serrant les dents.

Hermione regagna le chemin qui menait à la maison du gardien-des-clefs, Rubéus Hagrid. Hélas, il était absent. Elle alla donc vers le lac et se félicita d'avoir mis ses vieilles chaussures, car le terrain était boueux, détrempé par les dernières intempéries. Elle s'assit sur les racines d'un arbre plus que centenaire, et se laissa envahir par la sérénité du lieu. Des voix lui parvenaient, lointaines tout d'abord, puis elle prit conscience que celles-ci se rapprochaient et maugréa contre sa tranquillité qui s'évanouissait graduellement.

- Tiens ? Madame Rogue fit une voix moqueuse dans son dos.

Elle se retourna lentement, serrant toujours son uniforme contre elle. Cette voix, elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille et elle appartenait à un serpentard qui l'avait de tout temps méprisée.

- Malefoy, soupira t-elle.

- Exact. Alors ? Mon cher parrain te délaisse ?

- Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, cracha t-elle se résignant à abandonner sa quiétude. Il la regardait d'une manière arrogante, sûr de lui, confiant que de toute façon quoiqu'il fasse il gagnerait puisque les partisans de Voldemort étaient en lieu et place.

- Tu es peut-être la femme de Rogue, mais vois-tu je serais toi et il se tourna narquois vers Crabbe et Goyle, je ne me ferais aucune illusion.

- Vas-y. Quelles illusions ? De toute façon je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Rogue n'a jamais aimé de femmes de sa vie. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit après que tu sois partie pour Poudlard.

- Hum … si ton _**Père**_le dit c'est forcément exact. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, excédée. Tu ne sais pas avoir ta propre opinion Malefoy ? Il faut toujours que tu ramènes ta science sur ce que ton père a dit ? Peuh … tu m'affliges. Sur ce elle se leva dignement et passa devant le trio, méprisante.

- Granger ?

- Quoi encore ! Malefoy le sujet est clos. Je ne veux plus rien entendre sur ce que _**ton Père**_ a dit. Elle s'était arrêtée de marcher et le fixait, prête à l'attaque.

- Granger, je ne perdrais pas mon temps si j'étais toi !. Drago avait changé d'expression, son visage laissait apparaître un autre message.

- Malefoy, je-ne-perds-pas-mon-temps. OK ? Hermione reprit de son pas vif son retour vers la bâtisse imposante.

- Tu vas te brûler les ailes Granger ! Fais attention à toi !

Hermione faillit faire demi-tour pour lui dire encore une fois sa façon de penser, mais se contenta d'hausser les épaules, furieuse. « Non, Séverus l'avait une nouvelle fois embrassée, et son baiser était si … » elle se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts fermant les yeux pour se rappeler la sensation. « Non, il était sincère… on ne peut pas mentir ! Quant on vous embrasse ainsi ». Hermione un petit sourire aux lèvres, entra dans la cour du château. Le professeur Mc Gonagall discutait vivement avec le professeur Slughorn et ils interrompirent leur conversation lorsqu'ils la virent.

- Bonjour professeur Mc Gonagall, professeur Slughorn fit Hermione, joignant à ses paroles un petit signe de la main.

- Bonjour à vous Miss Granger. Je vois avec plaisir que vous aimez … et elle désigna sa robe.

- Oh oui ! Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante professeur. Merci encore.

- Cela m'a fait très plaisir à moi aussi, répondit-elle souriant avec bonté et sincérité. Vous semblez aller mieux on dirait, serait-ce que votre mari est changé son comportement ? Oh, excusez-moi ! Cela ne me regarde en aucun cas … corrigea le professeur reprenant son air pincé que tous connaissait.

- Oh, cela ne me gêne pas professeur, je ne considère pas votre question comme indiscrète, mais comme une marque … hésitante elle poursuivit, de sympathie ? Le sourire que lui fit le professeur la renforça dans son opinion. Oui, je pense que ça va mieux, nous commençons à mieux nous comprendre je pense.

- Et bien se serait bien la première fois ! Intervint Horace Slughorn. Ah je me souviendrais de lui durant mes cours. Il arqua un sourcil tout en fixant Hermione, surprise par son intervention. Oui, Miss pardon Madame, j'ai donné des cours à votre mari. Hermione hocha la tête, affirmative. Il était si … si ! Solitaire ! Déjà à cette époque Minerva … . Il se frotta le menton, réfléchissant, ou cherchant quelque chose dans sa mémoire. Il était souvent avec une certaine … Lily Evans ! Oui c'est bien elle. Elle était très douée, elle faisait des potions magnifiques ! Oh vous auriez-vous ça Miss Granger … Pardon, ma… (Hermione lui indiqua d'un geste de la main que cela n'avait pas d'importance). Le professeur Rogue, reprit le professeur Slughorn, enfin Séverus était souvent avec elle en première année et puis je ne sais plus quand (il fronça les sourcils, cherchant une date précise)… enfin … non, pas là ! Là non plus … bref ils se sont fâchés et Lily s'est mise à fréquenter la troupe des joyeux drilles de James Potter, Syrius Black, Peter Pettigrow … .Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui avait bien pu se passer ! Et à partir de ce moment Séverus s'est tourné vers ses futurs amis comme Avery, Malefoy, et à s'intéresser de près à la magie noire. J'aurais juré qu'il finirait par mal tourner. Le professeur Mc Gonagall se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en chaussant ses lunettes plus haut sur son nez droit. Je suis content dans tous les cas pour vous, Ma-da-me.

- Excusez-moi mais vous l'avez connu à cette époque … et vous ne savez pas si … enfin la cause de leur dispute ? Hermione espérait avoir –enfin - la clé du mystère.

- Hum fit Slughorn levant ses yeux vers le ciel. Je crois me rappeler qu'il y aurait eu une échauffourée entre lui et les gryffondors, et que Lily aurait voulu s'en mêler. Après je ne peux rien vous dire, je crois, d'après les bruits qui ont courus, qu'il aurait dit certains mots … qui auraient définitivement fâché Lily.

- Tels que ? … Horace Slughorn garda le silence et Hermione poursuivit, à mi-voix sang-de-bourbe ?

- Je crois oui. Je crois que vous venez de mettre le doigt sur un mystère qui entoure notre directeur.

- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi … enfin, je vous remercie d'avoir discuté un peu avec moi, professeurs.

- De rien Madame Rogue répondit Horace Slughorn, le professeur Mc Gonagall faisant un petit signe de tête de déférence.

Hermione regagna sa chambre. Il fallait absolument qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Un sourire illumina son visage au souvenir du baiser de ce matin. Il y avait une faille dans sa carapace, et peut-être qu'il commençait à l'aimer ? Hermione se prit à rêver. « Et s'il ne t'aime pas ? » elle chassa résolument cette remarque pessimiste. Un moment Ron surgit, mais lui aussi fut chassé impitoyablement de son esprit. Rogue, il n'y avait que ce nom qui comptait. Il l'avait sauvé par deux fois au moins depuis son arrivée au château, il l'avait touché d'une façon tellement, douce, oui c'était ça, douce et sensuelle, et surtout il l'avait embrassé. « S'il ne m'aimait pas, il n'aurait pas fait ça ! » se rassurait-elle. Ses yeux finirent par se lasser de fixer le plafond et elle se leva, se peigna. Elle quitta sa robe noire, pour la deuxième, un petit peu plus habillée. « Je vais aller le chercher pour aller à la grande salle, je pense qu'il sera content ! ». Elle jugea de son aspect, d'un air critique, repositionnant ça et là une mèche de cheveux. Elle passa sa robe de sorcier et sortit. Son pas était léger sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle croisa Neville qui lui fit un signe discret. Hermione prit garde de regarder autour d'elle et le rejoignit.

- Hermione, nous nous entraînons, euh … discrètement dans la salle-sur-demande, euh… si tu veux, tu peux nous rejoindre et … enfin tes précieux conseils pourraient nous aider tu sais !

- Neville je … je voudrais bien mais je ne veux pas que Sév … mon mari ait des ennuis si nous nous faisons repérer !

- Hermione tu ne penses quand même pas que le professeur Rogue … je crois qu'il joue la comédie. Neville se mordit la langue d'avoir dévoilé le fond de sa pensée. Pensée qui était partagée par de nombreux habitants du château.

- Neville ! Alors toi aussi ! La colère commençait à envahir l'expression d'ordinaire calme de la gryffondor.

- Hermione ! Il n'a jamais aimé per-sonne ! Tu as vu comment il est ? Comment une femme qu'elle quelle soit, peut-elle aimer cet homme là ?

- Neville, tu me déçois énormément. Je sais que tu le crains par-dessus-tout, mais je suis sûre qu'il est juste et qu'il a aimé (le cœur d'Hermione se serra et une boule désagréable se mit à voyager le long de sa gorge). Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'aimerait pas ?

- Cet homme a une carapace des plus solides. Dis-moi … et Ron dans cette histoire ? Ron il … enfin je crois qu'il t'aime et … il est loyal et courageux, répondit Neville. Hermione tu ne peux pas avoir déjà oublié Ron !

- Ôh Ron se consolera bien vite Neville. J'en suis sûre !

- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Hermione il tient à toi _**lui **_**…**

**- **Ah oui ? Dans le manoir je n'aurais pas dit ça vois-tu ! Quand j'étais torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange, tu sais Neville, Bellatrix ! Ses yeux noisette envoyaient des éclairs de colère, non décidément elle n'oublierait jamais.

- Oui je sais fit Neville, rougissant, conscient qu'il avait blessé Hermione.

- Excuse-moi dit doucement Hermione consciente du mal que pouvez-faire les propos qui venaient de lui échapper.

- Bon et bien si tu changes d'avis pour l'entraînement … viens me trouver comme maintenant, d'accord ?

- D'accord fit doucement Hermione.

Elle arriva à l'entrée du couloir qui conduisait au bureau du directeur. La voix de Rogue se répercuta sur les pierres de la voûte. Hermione allait d'un bon pas (mais à présent contrariée par les propos de Neville), à sa rencontre quand soudain ses pas cessèrent tout mouvement. Il parlait d'elle à une voix qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier tout de suite. Elle se plaqua contre le mur qui faisait l'angle et écouta.

- Je vous félicite, vous et Miss Granger avez fait des progrès, votre relation à l'air, comment dire, plus réaliste que jamais. « Lucius Malefoy ! » se dit-elle, tout en serrant les lèvres. Dis-moi Séverus, tu as … des sentiments envers cette sang-de-bourbe ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je m'efforce de faire paraître notre union « normale » aux professeurs du château mais Miss Granger ne représente rien à mes yeux. Il rajouta plus persuasif que jamais, je t'assure ! Elle est jeune et je n'aspire pas à une vie de couple, en plus moi avec cette miss-je-sais-tout insupportable, qui sait tout sur tout ! Quel enfer. Rogue émis un petit rire. Hermione entendit un soupir de soulagement émis par Lucius.

- Ouf, cher ami tu m'en vois soulagé vois-tu. Je repensais à l'époque ou, enfin, quand tu étais toujours avec cette Lily, la mère de Potter, et je me disais que les sang-de-bourbe et bien t'attiraient, en plus celle-ci a des capacités que renieraient pas une sang-pur entre nous soit dit. Enfin quand la guerre sera finie tu en feras ce que tu voudras ! Le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres aura vraisemblablement des projets la concernant, peut-être son esclave personnel. Personnellement je la trouve assez jolie. Dis-moi tu en profites quand même un peu non ?

- Oui, elle est assez … assez … docile quand on s'y prend bien.

- Je t'avoue que si je n'avais pas été marié moi-même, et bien même si c'est une sang-de-bourbe, je m'amuserais aussi.

Hermione se mordait la main pour ne pas crier, atterrée, la voix de Malefoy junior raisonnant dans sa tête tout en ricanant. « Tu vas te brûler les ailes Granger ! ». Ainsi il se moquait d'elle depuis le début (même si une voix lui rappela que Rogue lui avait dit qu'il jouait un rôle) et aujourd'hui, elle l'avait cru sincère ! Et elle comme une idiote lui avait tout donné, tout ! Elle lui avait confié sa détresse quand Ron avait quitté le Manoir en la laissant ; son amour pour lui lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé ce matin encore. Le bruit des pas des deux hommes s'approchèrent de là où elle s'était dissimulée. Hermione ôta en quatrième vitesse ses chaussures et prit ses jambes à son cou, parvenant à s'échapper in-extremis dans une minuscule pièce, un placard incrusté dans la roche du château. Les rires de Rogue et de Lucius se propagèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles y traçant des sillons, comme des entailles sanglantes dans sa chair. Le silence reprit possession des lieux et permit aux sanglots d'Hermione de se libérer avec toute la force du désespoir qu'ils contenaient.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

**La décision d'Hermione**

Hermione assise contre un mur sale et qui sentait par endroit la moisissure, pleurait. Combien de temps ça elle ne le sut jamais. La lumière du jour avait disparue, la nuit ; reposante et dissimulant de graves projets recouvrait le monde magique et moldu. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans l'antique bâtisse, tout y était silencieux, même Peeves semblait ne plus avoir le cœur (mais est-ce qu'un fantôme en est pourvu ?) à mettre le désordre. Elle se dirigea lentement, courbaturée par la position que son corps avait pris pour se libérer de sa souffrance, vers la fenêtre aux vitres sales. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, elle en avait assez d'être ainsi considérée. Brièvement Harry s'imposa à elle, non pour lui, elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments interférer. Son cœur se serra à l'idée de supporter le double-jeu de son mari. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'aime être dans ses bras ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de tout lui donner quand il m'embrasse ? Pourquoi ? » Une larme coula – la dernière – sur sa joue. « Harry, tu vas gagner face à Voldemort, j'en suis sûre, mais moi … moi je ne serais plus là ! ». Elle inspira profondément et se dirigea, ses chaussures à la main, dans le couloir du septième étage. Etage qui hébergeait la salle-sur-demande. Elle rasa les murs, se dissimulant au moindre bruit suspect.

Elle regarda avec attention le couloir. Vide, constata t-elle avec bonheur. Elle passa devant plusieurs fois et, enfin celle-ci daigna se montrer. Hermione s'y précipita, le cœur battant à la recherche de quelque chose. Un livre plus précisément, un livre qu'avait eu Harry entre les mains au cours de l'année précédente. Elle se faufila entre les objets disséminés un peu partout sur le sol que des élèves terrorisés avaient cachés dans l'immense salle. Une armoire attira son intention, une armoire avec un buste de sorcier très laid, coiffé d'un diadème. « Pourquoi il a un diadème posé sur la tête ? » se dit étrangement Hermione qui aussitôt ouvrit la bouche de joie. « Parce que dit-elle à voix haute, si je veux retrouver quelque chose il faut que je le vois de loin ! ». Elle monta sur la caisse et vit le livre, le livre du Prince de sang-mêlé. Elle l'ouvrit cherchant … une recette de potion, un élixir capable de plonger dans un sommeil profond, peut-être mortel, elle s'en fichait à présent. Elle parcourut les pages noircies par l'écriture en pattes-de mouches de Rogue, mais rien n'arrêta son attention. De rage elle envoya promener sa découverte qui atterrit sur un autre buste sculpté, le coiffant d'un étrange chapeau, les pages s'étant ouvertes en plein milieu. Elle parcourut les allées, soulevant des objets divers, en repoussant d'autres qui semblaient vouloir la mordre. Une pile de livre faisait le coin de l'allée et vu que maintenant elle avait tout le temps pour elle entreprit de les ouvrir tous, elle ne partirait pas sans avoir trouvé ce qu'elle était venue chercher.

Rogue était passé dans la chambre d'Hermione et bien sur ne l'avait pas trouvée. Il chargea les mangemorts de partir à sa recherche. Les heures s'écoulèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, mais pas d'Hermione. Maintenant inquiet, les Carrow et d'autres durent faire leur rapport toutes les heures et ils furent négatifs.

- Où est-elle ? Soupira Rogue le nez collé contre la fenêtre.

- Séverus, qu'avez-vous dit ou fait qui … commença Dumbledore.

- Rien ! Répondit-il agacé. Rien, si vous voulez savoir, je …et bien je lui ai montré que je n'étais pas si indifférent que cela. Il grogna et baissa la tête regardant ses bottes.

- Bien Séverus. Vous le lui avez dit ?

- Non, grommela l'homme aux cheveux noirs et raides.

Dumbledore fit le bruit familier, signe qu'il tiquait. Il soupira tout en secouant la tête et regardant le serpentard au cornet rouge qui faisait semblant de dormir.

- Bon, c'est déjà un premier pas reprit optimiste le sorcier à la barbe blanche qui couvrait le professeur et maintenant directeur, d'un regard paternaliste.

- (soupir légèrement excédé) si vous trouvez fit Rogue croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Vous êtes bien cer-tain de n'avoir pas dit des propos … qui aurait pu blesser Miss Granger ? Réattaqua Dumbledore qui décidément ne s'avouait pas contenté facilement.

- Non, je ne vois pas où … et soudain il se rappela. Si ! Il avait blanchit toute couleur de vie venait de quitter son visage.

- Séverus, qu'avez-vous … Par Merlin Séverus qu'avez-vous dit ? Dumbledore regardait à présent Rogue, inquiet.

- Je … parlais à Lucius. Notre conversation a déviée vers ma liaison forcée avec Miss … Granger et …

- Et vous avez dit que vous vous amusiez, qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux acheva en soupirant Dumbledore.

- Oui ! Souffla Rogue qui s'assit derrière son bureau, la tête prise dans ses mains. Il s'effondra et pleura doucement.

Un silence de cathédrale, troublé par le chagrin de Rogue envahit la pièce, théâtre de tant d'évènements les dernières années.

Hermione quant à elle avait trouvé son élixir. Prendre le livre était trop dangereux. Elle le tenait précautionneusement et chercha un crayon et un papier qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à dénicher dans le bric-à-brac. Elle recopia la recette sur un papier que consciencieusement elle plia et glissa dans son soutien-gorge. Elle reposa le livre tout en notant mentalement où il était rangé et regagna la sortie. Sans bruit aucun elle prit la direction de sa chambre, réfléchissant au moyen de fabriquer le philtre. Avec méfiance elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre ne se doutant pas qu'un sortilège d'alarme y avait été apposé. Il fit sursauter le directeur qui aussitôt s'y précipita, bientôt rejoins par les Carrow. Elle était en chemise de nuit quand sa porte fut poussée à toute volée et par la même occasion dégondée. Rogue furieux la sortit du lit et la tira par le bras jusqu'à son bureau. Tandis qu'il la traitait ainsi plutôt durement, Hermione réfléchissait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Son plan, était la chose la plus importante, elle devait même s'il la punissait à coup de sortilège doloris, ne rien dévoiler. Elle sourit. Oui elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire à présent. « Moi aussi Rogue, je peux jouer au double-jeu ! Et très très bien même, je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ! ».

Hermione fut propulsée littéralement dans le bureau et se cogna contre. Elle ne put contrôler la grimace de douleur due au choc mais résolue quoiqu'il arrive à tenir bon. Rogue était furieux et s'avança à grandes enjambées vers elle, hésitant entre utiliser sa baguette et lui montrait qui commande et l'embrasser tellement il avait eu peur – cette fois – qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose avec tous les partisans de Voldemort qui traînait dans l'école.

- Où étiez-vous passée ? Gronda t-il, une fureur sous-jacente dans le timbre de sa voix.

- Je suis allée faire un tour dans le parc et puis … , l'esprit d'Hermione réfléchissait à la vitesse de transplanage pour ne pas que ses propos soit qualifiés de mensonge. Je suis allée à la bibliothèque et comme celle-ci fermait ses portes j'ai fini de lire dans une salle de cours. « Voilà, tu as bien dit ! Impossible de prouver que c'est faux ! » se dit satisfaite Hermione, arborant un sourire magnifique et séducteur. Seuls ses yeux pouvaient la trahir car ils contenaient un éclat dur que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner, mais heureusement l'obscurité de la pièce était une alliée infaillible.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Répondit Rogue, la voix inhabituellement un ton plus bas que d'ordinaire, son visage à quelques centimètres de la gryffondor.

- Je vous dis la vérité mon … chéri, termina t-elle les yeux fixant les siens.

- Mon chéri répéta t-il ironique. Il rapprocha son visage, celui d'Hermione se figea, ses yeux se fermèrent pour mieux se laisser emporter par le baiser que lui donnait son mari. Quand la bouche de se dernier quitta ses lèvres, il souffla « ne recommencez plus jamais ! »

- D'accord fit Hermione hochant la tête, donnant l'impression d'être soumise plus que jamais. « Compte dessus mon chéri, tu joues la comédie devant les anciens directeurs, devant les mangemorts, pas pour longtemps ». Dissimulant parfaitement ses sentiments elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari et l'embrassa sur la joue, le plus tendrement dont elle était capable. Elle le regarda, plus séductrice qu'elle-même se serait crue capable, et demanda l'autorisation d'aller se coucher.

- Oui, vous pouvez répondit doucement Rogue.

A ce moment il y eut des bruits dans l'escalier et les Carrow apparurent. Leur expression inquiète fut vite chassée par la surprise, puis la colère. Rogue poussa Hermione en avant pour qu'elle s'excuse d'avoir causée la pagaille. De bonne grâce celle-ci obéit. Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Rogue se planta devant la fenêtre qui était aussi opaque que s'il y avait eu un rideau noir devant. Un toussotement le fit tressaillir légèrement, puis une voix – au combien familière – rompit la lourde ambiance.

- Séverus ? Dumbledore caressait sa barbe blanche, visiblement soucieux.

- Oui répondit ce dernier, toujours immobile.

- Dites-moi, avez-vous cru à l'histoire de notre chère Miss Granger ? Les yeux bleus protégés par les lunettes guettant un mouvement du nouveau directeur.

- (soupir)

- Personnellement, j'en doute , reprit doucement Dumbledore.

- Et pourquoi en doutez-vous ? Questionna Rogue toujours stoïque et raide comme un piquet devant la vitre.

- Je trouve qu'elle s'est pliée un peu trop vite à votre ordre (Rogue ricana).

- J'ai pour habitude que mes élèves se plient à mes exigences sans discuter rétorqua Rogue, lentement et doucement mais sa voix trahissait une certaine irritation.

- Je sais Séverus, je sais Dumbledore palpait sa barbe.

- Pourquoi Miss Granger serait différente ?

- Elle a du caractère et je vous fais juste par de mon étonnement qu'elle vous ai obéi si vite Séverus, c'est sa rapidité à vous trouvez un alibi qui m'étonne.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas un alibi, c'est peut-être exact. Il est de notoriété publique que Miss Granger est une dévoreuse de livre, alors le doute est permis. Non ?

- (il fit un bruit avec sa langue, la claquant contre ses dents), je ne sais pas Séverus, j'en doute. Je vais cependant me renseigner avec les autres personnalités de ce château. Sur ce Dumbledore s'effaça du cadre.

Hermione referma la porte de sa chambre satisfaite. Elle se déshabilla et se faisant jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le philtre qui devait l'emmener dans les songes pour l'éternité. « Le professeur Slughorn va m'y aider, je prétexterais une insomnie due à mes soucis … Hum … je serais convaincante au possible, il n'y a pas de raison que je n'y arrive pas ! ». Elle ferma les yeux, le baiser de Rogue en mémoire, puis la colère à nouveau sur ce qu'elle lui avait entendu dire à Lucius Malefoy. « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et moi, moi une sang-de-bourbe, n'ait rien à perdre ». Elle s'endormit au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

Il faisait déjà jour dans la chambre et Hermione se leva rapidement, se lava vers les toilettes des filles, se coiffa et mit une de ses deux robes noires, la plus simple en occurrence, passa sa robe de sorcière et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la grande salle. Souriante elle y rejoignit Rogue comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'était pas passé la prendre préférant la laisser dormir. Ce dernier retourna à ses obligations et Hermione parvint à accaparer le professeur Slughorn alors qu'il allait rejoindre sa classe. Son histoire fonctionna à merveille et elle eut son assentiment pour préparer son philtre. La journée se déroula alors avec une lenteur extrême. Le climat était encore au froid, le lac gelé était magnifique et Hermione s'amusa à regarder les oiseaux glisser de manière pataude sur la surface blanche. Cela la fit rire et c'est au bruit que fit la cloche annonçant le déjeuner qu'elle quitta à regret son spectacle. Chemin faisant une idée commençait à germer. « Le philtre soit, mais si quelqu'un arrivait inopinément, analyse le flacon et … la sauve ? », Hermione serra plus fort sa robe de sorcier. « Non, il faut que j'additionne les facteurs de ma disparition ». Elle hocha la tête, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de programmer sa fin. « Il ne faut pas que j'échoue, Rogue croira que j'ai fait ça pour attirer son attention, or je veux qu'il me regrette autant qu'il pleure « sa » Lily Evans ! Je veux qu'il se sente responsable de ma mort, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je lui ai joué la comédie ! ». A partir de ce moment-là il lui tarda d'être au début de la soirée où elle pourrait se mettre au travail.

Horace Slughorn avait été surpris par le demande d'Hermione à son égard. Etrange le changement de comportement de l'épouse de Rogue. Triste habituellement elle lui avait parut soudain plus heureuse, comme si un fardeau quelconque venait de dégager ses frêles épaules. « Etrange » c'était-il dit. D'un pas tranquille il avait souhaité avoir une conversation avec Séverus. Il y avait également un point qui l'avait intrigué, elle avait très intéressée par le passé du serpentard. Une expérience féminine notoire dans sa jeunesse lui indiquait que cela n'était pas anodin ou pour participer à une conversation. Non, cela avait à voir avec une certaine curiosité mêlée à un sentiment de jalousie. Hermione Granger ne faisait pas exception à la règle. D'un pas tranquille il fit face à la gargouille et prononça le mot de passe – que tous les professeurs connaissaient d'ailleurs – et il alla rendre visite à Rogue. Miss Granger ne s'était doutée de rien puisqu'il l'avait laissée à la préparation de son élixir de sommeil.

- Bonsoir professeur Rogue fit Horace, inspectant par la même occasion la grotte directoriale.

- Bonsoir aussi professeur Slughorn répondit, crispé, Rogue. Ses bras dans le dos et adossé à son bureau.

- Le professeur Slughorn toussota. Je voulais vous parler de la requête pour le moins étrange – ainsi que son comportement d'ailleurs - …

- Oui ? Et de qui donc ? Fit interrogatif Rogue.

- Et bien mon cher, mais de votre épouse ! Rogue baissa les yeux sur ses bottes et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- C'est-à-dire ? Rogue avait posé sa question d'une voix douce et basse.

- Elle m'a demandé voyez-vous de la laisser préparer un Elixir de sommeil. Il haussa les épaules tout en saluant ci et là les tableaux des serpentards suspendus et présents.

- Grumphf, fit Rogue tout en se demandant pourquoi Hermione avait besoin de ce genre de remède.

- Et d'autre part mon cher, nous étions entrain de parler avec le professeur Mc Gonagall et Miss Granger m'a semblé très à l'écoute de votre scolarité. Rogue releva instantanément la tête, désormais à l'affût.

- Que vous a-t-elle posé comme question ? Demanda t-il la voix peu tranquille.

- Oh elle voulait savoir surtout, pourquoi vous et Lily vous vous êtes ... quelque peu brouillés ! Bonsoir Phinéas, comment allez-vous ?

- Hein ? ÔH bonsoir Horace ! Vous nous faites l'honneur de venir nous voir et de quitter votre laboratoire ! Phinéas, le cornet à l'oreille regardait maintenant intrigué les deux sorciers.

- Oui, mais il est sous bonne garde. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue qui faisait les cent-pas. Miss Granger prépare un élixir pour son usage personnel voyez-vous Phinéas.

- Hum… cette jeune femme est très intelligente. Pourquoi l'élixir ? Il tendit son cornet vers Slughorn.

- Pour dormir. Phinéas hocha la tête.

- Bien, et bien j'irais voir pourquoi elle a du mal à dormir fit Rogue tout en donnant une poignée de main au professeur Slughorn.

- Séverus….

- Oui, vous vouliez ajouter quelque chose consentit de mauvaise grâce Rogue.

- Je … Miss Granger, habituellement a l'air maussade et … triste.

- Grumphf accompagné d'un soupir chez le directeur. Et ? Questionna t-il visiblement contrarié.

- Et là, et bien elle paraissait heureuse. Etrange, non ?

- Très. Merci pour cette précision professeur. Je vous retrouverai tout à l'heure si vous voulez bien, j'ai du travail.

- Bien sûr Séverus. Mais je tenez à vous prévenir, je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de fâcheux.

- Je pense que ma femme et moi avons besoin de nous habituer l'un à l'autre et que … il n'y a pas avoir de souci la dessus. Rogue raccompagna à la porte son ancien professeur et s'assit derrière son bureau. Au bout de quelques secondes, il prit sa plume et commença à noircir un parchemin. Dumbledore derrière lui, semblait plus songeur que jamais et toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers une certaine gryffondor. N'y tenant plus il quitta son cadre.

Du côté d'Hermione tout se déroulait comme prévu. Le somnifère se constituait lentement, les plantes distillées égrenaient leur substance au goutte à goutte dans la petite fiole en verre teinté, ceci pour protéger le précieux liquide des rayons du soleil. L'opération dura longtemps, plusieurs heures et Hermione finit par s'endormir. Le professeur Slughorn entra doucement dans son laboratoire et observa la préparation. Il se frotta le menton intrigué et vit le papier que tenait Hermione entre ses doigts. « C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Du poison ! ». A pas de loup il se dirigea vers une petite armoire, saisit une fiole quasi-identique à celle de la jeune sorcière. Une porte du meuble grinça et il s'immobilisa jetant un œil inquiet vers Hermione. Elle ne bougea pas. Il sortit prudemment sa baguette, fit un mouvement rapide au-dessus de lui garantissant le silence protecteur. Il prit une autre fiole, sur laquelle était inscrit [i]soporifica temporis[/i] et en vida le contenu dans sa fiole vide. Il fit l'échange avec celle d'Hermione posée sur la table et s'éclipsa non sans avoir arrêté le système qui permettait la sécrétion de la substance des plantes.

La lumière du petit matin tira la jeune sorcière de son sommeil. Elle sursauta et couru vers la décoction. Elle revint vers la petite fiole et vit le liquide à l'intérieur, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle rangea le laboratoire comme elle l'avait trouvé, retourna vers la fenêtre. Il avait gelé constata t-elle, décidément même le climat arrangeait ses affaires. Elle quitta l'endroit et fit comme si de rien n'était, se dirigea vers la salle à manger. La place à côté de Séverus Rogue était vacante et elle s'y installa, un bonheur nouveau sur son visage. Ceci ne manqua pas d'intriguer le serpentard aux cheveux détachés et noirs de jais qui tombaient dans son dos.

- Miss Granger, votre présence à cette table se faisait de plus en plus rare je dois dire, fit-il ironique.

- N'est-ce pas ? Mais vous avez des responsabilités et pendant ce temps-là, voyez-vous, je cherche à me rendre utile et à m'occuper. Hermione avait répondu sur un ton badin. Quelqu'un ne la quittait pas des yeux et elle se tourna tout sourire vers l'homme qui la regardait de la sorte. Je vous remercie encore professeur Slughorn.

- Mais de rien, j'espère que vous trouverez à présent plus le sommeil … répondit-il souriant.

- Oui, euh … merci. Elle avala son petit-déjeuner et attendit que tout le monde quitte la table pour à son tour faire une promenade.

Elle prit le chemin vers la cabane d'Hagrid, l'herbe gelée était d'un beau vert pastel, les arbres alourdis par le gel laissaient pendre leurs branches. La nature avait revêtu un manteau virginal, un manteau invitant à la mort et à la renaissance. Son pas était léger, elle allait mettre son plan à exécution et rien ne la ferait reculer rien n'y personne. Hagrid était dehors occupé avec ses animaux tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres, mais il l'aperçut et l'invita à prendre un thé.

- Non merci fit Hermione déclinant la proposition.

- ça te réchaufferai, ce sont les dernières gelées et vivement qu'elles se terminent … un brouhaha fit se retourner les deux sorciers. Oh c'est les dernières années qui vont chez le professeur Chourave fit Hagrid en souriant.

- Oui, je vois Malefoy et sa bande. Hagrid je te laisse, j'ai envi de marcher aujourd'hui peut-être parce que la nature est si belle, elle lui sourit.

- Je te comprends … au fait, je sais ça me regarde peut-être pas fit-il faisant tourner la hache qu'il tenait dans ses mains ce qui lui donnait un air inquiétant.

- Oui Hagrid ? Fit en soupirant discrètement Hermione.

- Et bien, on dirait que tu as l'air plus … heureuse je dirais, ça s'arrange avec ton … mari finit par dire le garde-chasse qui avait énormément de mal à intégrer ce fait.

- Oui, Rog… Séverus est devenu beaucoup plus gentil avec moi, expliqua t-elle un sourire radieux.

- Oh, et bien je suis ravi pour toi. Allez je continue mon dur labeur, à tout à l'heure alors !

- Oui c'est ça, à tout à l'heure.

Hermione marcha jusqu'au lac, regardant et mémorisant les images de la nature voilée par le givre. L'étendue gelée apparut enfin devant ses yeux, les arbres centenaires faisant office de rideau dissimulant aux yeux du public l'immense scène de glace. « Parfait » se dit la jeune mariée vêtue de noir. Elle sortit de la poche de son manteau la petite fiole bleue foncée, dévissa le bouchon et en bu le contenu. Elle s'assit sur les racines d'un arbre et attendit que l'Elixir produise son effet.

Hagrid avait trouvé bizarre l'attitude de la jeune sorcière. Quelque chose, une intuition lui soufflait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Hermione cachait quelque chose. Il passa sa main gantée sous le nez, acheva de fendre les dernières bûches et appela Crockdur. Il descendit vers le lac et ne s'approcha pas. Il la vit sur la racine de l'arbre assise, haussa les épaules en se traitant d'imbécile et retourna à sa cabane. Les voix des élèves lui parvenaient maintenant, c'était la récréation et les septièmes années quittaient les serres du professeur Chourave. Hagrid marchait d'un pas lourd, Crockdur sur ses talons. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé. Sur sa route il croisa Malefoy et sa bande. Hagrid maugréa pour lui-même sur l'attitude du serpentard et constatant que le groupe ennemi de la jeune fille se dirigeait vers le lac, des objets interdits à la main pour ce qui concernait Goyle et Crabbe, il se dit qu'en fait il ferait mieux de retourner sur ses pas, au cas ou ils s'en prennent à Hermione. Il redescendit donc en prenant garde de laisser une distance respectable entre lui et les serpentards tout en les ayant à l'œil. Là il eut un hoquet de surprise, Hermione avait quitté son siège improvisé. Hagrid oublia sa cachette et se dirigea à grand pas (et pour lui s'était facile), Crockdur derrière lui mais marchant d'une manière pataude et parsemant le givre de bave, vers les serpentards. Il leva les yeux et là, la terreur lui glaça le sang. Malefoy hurlait à Hermione de revenir et il tenait à la main la fiole qu'elle avait abandonnée. La gryffondor s'en fichait éperdument, marchant dans sa robe noire qui gainait son corps vers le centre de l'étendue glacée et titubant par moment, faisant-fi de tout ce qui pouvait exister à présent autour d'elle. A un moment l'espoir refit surface, elle s'était tournée vers le groupe surmonté par la haute stature d'Hagrid qui s'était joint à Malefoy pour lui intimer l'ordre de revenir. Ils avaient sortis leurs baguette et Drago commençait à se diriger vers Hermione.

- C'est de la folie souffla Hagrid. Il faut faire quelque chose d'autre !

- A oui et quoi ? Il regarda Crabbe et lui ordonna de courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans le bureau du directeur. GRANGER ! REVIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Hermione ne daigna pas répondre et telle une déesse grecque, sa robe noire balayant la surface de glace continua sa route. Drago posa un pied à son tour et fit quelque pas avec précaution. Hagrid serrait les poings et décida à son tour d'alerter Rogue.

- GRANGER ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! REVIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! Pas de réponse, Drago continua d'avancer et un craquement inquiétant fit frémir Goyle, et Hagrid. GRANGER ! Hurla à nouveau le serpentard et une nuée de corbeau dérangée se mit à s'envoler sur les berges du lac. Hermione venait de s'affaisser. Drago oubliant à présent le danger avait quitté dangereusement le bord. HERMIONE ! Revient ! Criait-il sa baguette pointée sur la forme noire allongée et inerte. Enfin la jeune femme se releva, jeta un coup-d'œil derrière elle, sourit, déterminée comme jamais. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres, le serpentard était encore à plusieurs mètres. Une fissure sur la surface gelée courait entre les deux sorciers, mais la glace ne s'avouait pas vaincue et ne voulait pas rompre. GRANGER !

- Pourquoi hein ? Pourquoi je t'obéirai POURQUOI ? Hurla Hermione, sa silhouette tanguait, balayée par un vent invisible.

- Parce que … c'est à cause de ROGUE, hein ? Je te l'avais dit ! GRANGER revient ! Hermione s'était de nouveau éloignée pour éviter qu'un sortilège lui sauve la vie. Elle marchait cependant moins rapidement, son corps en proie à l'effet de l'élixir qu'elle avait bu.

A la place d'une réponse, des sanglots lui répondirent. Drago Malefoy faisait face à la jeune sorcière, Hagrid et Goyle accompagnés de Crockdur sur la berge. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, égrenant les secondes lentement, seule la nature continuait inexorablement son œuvre, spectatrice du drame qui se jouait en ce moment même, le lac en étant devenu la scène privilégié.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Cœurs solitaires**

Crabbe arriva à toute vitesse vers la gargouille qui gardait l'escalier qui menait lui-même au bureau du Directeur. Rogue l'avait vu arriver et comme ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Crabbe de courir, seul de surcroît, craignait une catastrophe. Le jeune sorcier, les joues rouges et suintantes malgré le froid extérieur, essoufflé, vit avec soulagement l'homme en noir, craint par tous, apparaître.

- Pro ... professeur ... Rogue, il faut que vous veniez tout de suite ! Fit Crabbe, suppliant, les mots hachés par un souffle défaillant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Répondit l'homme, l'expression à la fois ironique et lasse sur le visage austère.

- C'est Herm ... Granger euh ... votre femme pro ...

- QU'a-t-elle donc encore fait ? Soupira Rogue, croisant ses bras sur la poitrine et levant les yeux au ciel. « Décidément elle fait de ma vie un enfer cette miss-je-sais-tout ! Quelle mouche a bien pu piquer le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres pour bousculer ainsi ma paisible existence ? ». Je vous écoute monsieur Crabbe alors dépêchez-vous je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Elle est sur le lac noir et Drago ... il faut venir !

- Comment ça elle est sur le lac noir ? Qu'est-ce que … ?

- professeur Rogue, Drago essaye de la faire revenir vers la berge, mais elle refuse elle semble complètement ivre, elle rit ou pleure et surtout refuse d'obtempérer !

- Drago est un sorcier oui ou non ? Il a une baguette !

- Elle s'est mise à une distance qui empêche un quelconque sortilège de l'atteindre prof…

Rogue grogna parti à grandes enjambées sans attendre que Crabbe termine sa phrase. Il se saisit d'un des balais de l'école disposés dans une salle non loin du chemin qui menait à la cabane du garde-chasse. Crabbe vit avec soulagement son directeur de maison – et de l'école – partir en trombe vers la surface solidifiée à présent par le froid du nord.

Une tâche noir sur la surface immaculée, allongée, qui sembla à Rogue, sans vie. Le cœur du sombre serpentard s'emballa, il fallait qu'il arrive à temps, le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres le punirait de façon exemplaire si sa prisonnière avait la mauvaise idée de mourir. Le visage triste de son épouse en surimpression sur le décor gelé le décida à accélérer encore plus avec son balai qui n'était pas de première jeunesse. Une partie de lui-même livrait une bataille. Une bataille émotionnelle intense. – Lily – le prénom imprimait un rythme inconscient dans sa tête, se mêlant à celui d'Hermione. La première refusant de libérer sa place de Reine de Cœur. La glace céda soudain, dans un fracas sourd de blocs qui se désolidarisèrent, emportant par la même leur passagère, sans qu'un cri ne sorte du corps de cette dernière. Lily fut chassée, vaincue par un raz-de-marée émotionnel, les yeux onyx de Rogue regardant la scène comme s'il était derrière un écran, au ralentit. Drago, à quelques mètres mais qui étaient infranchissables, étouffa un cri d'impuissance tandis que disparaissait la gryffondor. La fissure crée par la glace qui avait rompue se propagea vers lui et il se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers la berge. Il parvint à l'atteindre in-extremis.

Le balai de Rogue plongea. Il agita sa baguette par pur réflexe ses émotions prenant le contrôle de son corps, de son cerveau. Son cœur s'étant tout d'un coup arrêté pour mieux accélérer ensuite, et Hermione réapparut dans les airs, telle une héroïne d'une tragédie Grecque soulevée par le géant Atlas. Des gouttelettes d'eau s'échappaient de ses cheveux, de sa robe, constituant une traîne irréelle, une aura de glace. Le tableau si ce n'est dramatique, était visuellement magnifique. Drago ferma les yeux à présent soulagé. Rogue passa au-dessus d'eux avec son précieux colis et fonça à l'infirmerie. Glacée dans ses bras, Hermione ne réagissait plus, en léthargie. Il hurla le nom de l'infirmière qui apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Atterrée elle s'approcha et indiqua où installer la jeune femme.

- Par Merlin, Miss Granger répondez-moi ! Ses yeux guettaient une réaction, un signe mais rien. Elle agita alors sa baguette et l'eau contenue dans les poumons d'Hermione fut expulsée. D'un geste elle fit venir une couverture sur la jeune sorcière et continua à chasser l'eau de ses poumons. Rogue assistait – comme dans un rêve – au sauvetage de sa femme, l'expression de son visage encore plus fermée et hermétique qu'à l'ordinaire. « Quel idiot ! » se reprochait-il tout en regardant Hermione le visage rougit par le froid, sans réaction mais encore en vie. Une cavalcade dans le couloir lui fit relever la tête. Drago tenait au bout de ses doigts, une petite fiole en verre bleu-foncé.

- Tenez, c'est ce que j'ai trouvé au pied de la racine de l'arbre où elle s'assoit d'habitude ! Il tendit le petit flacon à rogue qui s'empressa de l'analyser à l'aide de sa baguette. Celle-ci fit inscrire en lettre de feu, dans l'air, le nom du produit [i]Soporifica Temporis [/i]. Un « ouf » de soulagement ne put être réprimé par Rogue.

- Merci Drago. Il lui retendit le flacon, que le serpentard aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, se saisit rapidement.

- Elle va ... euh ... elle va s'en sortir ? fit Hagrid que tout le monde avait oublié.

- Oui, oui Hagrid répondit sûre d'elle Madame Pomfresh toujours tournée vers la Sylphide. Pauvre petite ! Par Merlin quelle chance inespérée que vous soyez arrivé. Rogue se renfrogna plus que jamais.

- C'est Malefoy, il m'a é-pa-té ! Fit Hagrid un sourire rassuré sur son visage agrémenté d'une épaisse barbe dont l'extrémité était encore blanchie par le gel. Il a vu Hermione sur la glace et il y est allé ! Le regard du garde-chasse ne pouvait s'empêcher de questionner le jeune homme, tout en y laissant percevoir de l'admiration. Cela semblait à présent déplaire à Drago qui regardait ses chaussures, les mains dans les poches.

- Oui, heureusement que vous étiez tous là. Je vais vous demander de tout sortir d'ici, je vais m'occuper de votre femme professeur, mais pour cela vous devez partir. Rogue, immobile, regardait sans le voir le visage d'Hermione, ses cheveux glacés et noirs constituant une auréole mortuaire. Tendrement il lui saisit la main qu'il porta à sa bouche et la parsema de petits baisers. Hermione n'eut aucune réaction. Madame Pomfresh se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Par Merlin, que cet homme à l'air triste et accablé ! »Ce sentiment lui serra le cœur, et se fut gentiment qu'elle s'approcha du directeur, si sombre. Professeur Rogue ... chuchota t-elle.

- Je ne le voulais pas ! Miss Granger m'a tout donné, et moi ... quel idiot je suis !

- Non, vous n'êtes pas idiot professeur Rogue, allons. Elle étouffa une « Oh » de surprise lorsqu'elle surprit une larme couler le long du nez du directeur. Gênée elle détourna son regard. Elle jeta un coup-d'œil à Hermione, à son tour lui prit la main et constata – soulagée- que celle-ci se réchauffait lentement. Le rythme de sa cage thoracique indiquait que l'eau n'y résidait plus, et que c'est le sommeil causé par la potion qui perdurait.

- Faites, faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour la sauver. Jurez-le ! Grogna Rogue.

- Bien sûr professeur ! J'ai toujours fait passer l'intérêt de mes patients avant tout !

- Je sais. Rogue se leva, lentement, comme si la vieillesse ennemie l'avait atteinte par surprise. A contrecœur il relâcha la main de son épouse, et la repositionna sous la couverture. Il lui caressa lentement, tendrement, la joue. Madame Pomfresh ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Madame Pomfresh, quand elle se réveillera, ne lui dites pas que je suis venu. Elle ne l'entendrait pas. L'infirmière hocha, silencieusement, la tête. Promettez-le moi fit-il presque d'une voix inaudible tout en regardant la jeune sylphide diaphane dans le lit.

- Entendu, mais si elle vous réclame, qu'est-ce que je ... avança Madame Pomfresh.

- Après tout le mal que je lui ai fait, elle ne me réclamera pas je vous le promets. Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix sourde, presque pour lui-même. Il reprit plus fort « Surveillez-là, je veux que vous exerciez sur elle une surveillance de chaque instant. Compris ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse une autre tentative. »

- Entendu professeur. Je vous le promets.

Rogue quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas lourd, le cœur une fois de plus blessé. Drago attendait à l'extérieur et attrapa son parrain par le bras. Rogue s'arrêta et tourna son visage plus impénétrable que jamais.

- Drago. Il soupira. Je suppose que je vais devoir entendre tes récriminations ?

- Non. Je ne devrais pas ... mais ... comment va-t-elle ? Son visage trahissait une certaine anxiété.

- Si tu veux savoir si elle est redevenue comme avant, je suis navré de te décevoir. Ses yeux presque de la couleur de l'Onyx plantés des pilotis dans ceux bleus-glacés de Malefoy.

Drago ôta son bras, remis ses mains dans les poches et rejoignit ses amis serpentards. Enfin ils quittèrent le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie. Rogue retourna dans son bureau, tête baissée. « Hermione » ce prénom désormais hantait sa tête, comme il n'y avait pas si longtemps une certaine Lily Potter. Désormais le destin de ces deux femmes se rejoignaient quelque part dans son passé, son présent. Il ouvrit lentement la porte de son bureau et tel une ombre s'installa derrière son bureau. Dumbledore dans son cadre faisait des allées-et-venues entre les couloirs, les personnages des tableaux anciens et récents, cachant mal son anxiété. « Pourquoi Séverus avait-il négligé –une fois de plus – la mise en garde ? ». Il soupira, et secoua sa tête aux cheveux blancs comme la surface du lac gelé. Un silence que rien ne semblait pouvoir rompre habitait le bureau de Rogue.

La nouvelle de la tentative de mettre fin à ses jours d'Hermione fit le tour de Poudlard comme une trainée de poudre. Les élèves de chaque maison commentant l'évènement – les serpentards bien sûr à leur façon -, mais la plupart semblait attristés par ce que leur ancienne camarade avait voulu faire. Beaucoup la plaignaient, et récriminaient l'attitude de Rogue. Les mangemorts quant à eux semblaient mitigés sur ce que la femme que Voldemort avait choisi pour leur directeur avait tenté de faire. A l'infirmerie l'état d'Hermione s'améliorait tout doucement et Rogue passa la voir fréquemment, restant à ses côtés sans prononcer une parole. Madame Pomfresh avait installée la jeune gryffondor dans une chambre particulière, afin que Rogue et elle soient isolés.

Cela dura quelques jours. Hermione était dans le même état de conscience que lorsque Bellatrix l'avait torturée, en pire. Au bout du deuxième jour elle ouvrit sporadiquement les yeux et cru voir Rogue à ses côtes, lui tenant la main. « Impossible » lui souffla une voix et ses yeux se refermèrent aussitôt. « Ne fabrique pas un espoir que tu vas regretter » lui intima la voix de sa raison. Il était à ses côtés quand Amycus Carrow fit irruption à l'infirmerie exigeant de voir le directeur. Rogue, à regret, se releva, remit la main d'Hermione sagement sur la couverture. Une lueur de regret indéfinissable, de culpabilité intense, mais aussi une tendresse surprenante, passa dans ses petits yeux d'ordinaires si froids et stériles sur le plan émotionnel.

Rogue regagna son bureau, à présent inquiété par la visite imminente de Lord Voldemort. Il s'assit droit, imperturbable, attendant la visite du Maître des forces du mal. Celui-ci apparut et à son comportement, Rogue sut qu'il était très contrarié.

- Séverus, mon ami ! Fit –hypocrite – le Lord. Je viens d'apprendre que ta femme (et il insista fortement sur le mot) avait tenté de ... se suicider !

- C'est exact répondit Rogue, la voix grave presque inaudible.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna le Lord, s'installa face à Rogue, et se faisant avait en ligne de mire le portrait de Dumbledore. Ce dernier ne daigna pas quitter son cadre.

- Je n'en sais rien grommela Rogue, fâché de faire un tel aveu.

- Séverus, c'est la clé de notre réussite. Même si tu ne l'aimes pas, fait un effort ! Je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse. J'ai tué cette sang-de-bourbe de Lily Potter parce qu'elle s'était mise devant ma cible, Séverus. Tu le sais ! Je te l'ai expliqué et malgré tout tu m'es resté fidèle. Je tenais, comme je te l'ai dit, à me racheter en te donnant (il sourit à ce mot), - en te donnant répéta t-il encore plus lentement - Miss Granger. Il leva le menton, visiblement il attendait une réponse.

- Certes. Les sourcils de Rogue se rapprochèrent ne formant plus qu'une barre, signe d'un intense dilemme. Miss Granger est quelqu'un d'adorable et qui semble avoir souffert de sa précédente liaison. Je n'ai pas su … bref, je ne suis pas doué pour avoir une vie sentimentale.

- Fais au mieux Séverus mais garde-moi cette sang-de-bourbe intacte, il se peut que j'en ai besoin contre Potter.

- Oui il sera fait comme il vous plaira.

- Je sais. De toute façon elle nous est utile que durant la guerre pour atteindre Potter, ensuite une fois que j'aurais écrasé ce moins que rien je serais seul Maître et donc nous aviserons Séverus. Nous aviserons. Il se frotta le menton songeur, tandis que ses yeux injectés de sang regardaient à présent par la fenêtre du bureau. Soit tu la garderas comme épouse soit je la livrerais à d'autres mangemorts, il eut un sourire des plus cruel qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses dessins machiavéliques. Elle ne me servira plus à rien donc j'aviserais à ce moment-là. Sur ce le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres se leva, fit le tour du bureau tout en prenant soin de ne pas regarder les tableaux des autres directeurs. Bien, je vais tout de même allez voir cette vieille chouette de Pomfresh et aller aux nouvelles de cette fille. Viens. Rogue se leva et suivi son Maître.

Lord Voldemort pénétra à l'infirmerie comme en terrain conquis. Madame Pomfresh l'accueillit avec empressement, appliquant les règles en usage pour les personnes de rangs élevés. Il se dirigea vers la chambre dont disposait Hermione et entra sans frapper. Elle se redressa sur son séant affichant un air surpris.

- Hum je vois que vous vous êtes remise de votre folie dit-il les yeux injectés de sang parcourant la silhouette esquissée par les plis du drap.

Hermione hocha prudemment la tête, attendant la suite du discours. Lord Voldemort parcouru d'un regard discret les murs de la chambre qui tenait plus de la cellule que d'un lieu agréable à vivre. Il planta son regard dur dans ceux de la jeune fille et poursuivit son interrogatoire.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Hermione le regardait – intimidée – et aperçut Rogue derrière le Maître. Elle baissa la tête et ramena le bouclier de tissus sur elle.

- Je … je crois que je ne me sentais pas bien, un peu seule en fait et j'ai été en proie à un assez grand désespoir. Durant toute sa phrase elle s'était obligée à ne pas affronter les deux paires d'yeux des mangemorts.

- Ne recommencez pas … sinon je vous promets que je ferais le nécessaire pour vous ramener à la vie et une fois que j'y serais parvenu, vous souffrirez intensément. Un rictus mauvais vient étirer le visage gris d'une laideur absolue et il tendit la main vers la gryffondor. Provocateur il prit une mèche de cheveux et la tira à lui. Hermione ne put retenir un petit cri. Je me fais bien comprendre ? Les sangs-de-bourbe doivent obéir et vous … il prit une grande inspiration, vous devez obéir en tout points à Séverus Rogue. Compris ? Hermione à présent tétanisée hocha la tête sans quitter des yeux celui qui la détenait en son pouvoir. Il se tourna vers un de ses soldats préférés. Séverus, je crois que cette fille t'es désormais acquise … fais-toi obéir et si … par hasard, le message n'est pas passé et bien, sévit … qu'elle reste en vie c'est tout ce que je te demande. Rogue hocha la tête, ses yeux posés – tendres et protecteurs ? – sur Hermione qui s'interrogeait à présent en regardant le visage de son ex-professeur de potions. Je vous laisse. Rogue j'ai encore des choses à convenir avec toi. Sur ce il quitta l'endroit sans un regard pour sa prisonnière. Séverus en revanche si. Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa un bref instant. « Est-ce que … je me trompe ? On dirait qu'il a changé un peu de son attitude envers moi. »Une petite voix – sadique- émit l'idée que c'était un leurre et de ne pas s'y laisser prendre, elle avait déjà souffert. Elle se rallongea, une larme d'espoir et de peur mêlés, s'élança et dessina un sillon humide sur sa joue rougissante. Combien de temps ? Elle n'en eut aucune idée, des minutes, des heures peut-être. Des pas que maintenant elle reconnaissait parfaitement parvinrent jusqu'à elle, la réveillant de son demi-sommeil. La porte s'ouvrit et Rogue apparut, son visage toujours aussi sévère mais Hermione crut y voir subrepticement un vague sentiment de tendresse et de protection.

- Miss Granger … fit-il de sa voix si grave et qui avait si bien su l'envoûter. Je crois bien que j'ai des excuses à vous faire. Hermione acquiesça alors que ses yeux marquaient l'espoir et la surprise . Il y a eu par le passé une femme qui a beaucoup compté pour moi fit Rogue tout en regardant le mur en face de lui, n'osant pas l'affronter directement. Son regard si froid d'ordinaire, semblait se réchauffer au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Une tendresse qu'elle lui avait rarement vu sous-tendait son timbre de voix.

« - La maman d'Harry. Lily Evans." Elle lui sourit, timidement. Surtout ne pas briser par une parole maladroite les confidences que Rogue semblait enclin à lui faire.

« - Oui. A l'époque j'ai fait un choix terrible et ce choix lui a coûté la vie. Il regarda le mur d'un jaune passé, triste à mourir. Ses longues mains croisées sur ses cuisses. Je ne me suis jamais pardonné ma faute. Hermione le regardait à présent, les yeux brillants, attendrie. Lentement elle avança sa main et la posa délicatement sur l'avant-bras droit de Séverus qui plongea ses yeux noirs et obscurs au fond des siens. Le temps semblait être une donnée irréelle. Séverus prit tendrement la bouche de sa femme ne luttant plus contre ses émotions. Je suis un mauvais mari Miss-je-sais-tout (elle pinça le nez sous le sobriquet qui la mettait auparavant en rage). »

- Non souffla t-elle. Non ! Elle tendit sa main blanche et lui caressa avec tendresse sa joue. Il s'en saisit et commença à la parcourir de petits baisers. Des frissons de plaisirs se propageaient sur la peau d'Hermione qui ferma les yeux de bonheur.

- Miss Granger … fit Rogue d'une voix rendue rauque. Il va me falloir du temps pour … vous aimez comme vous le méritez. Vous êtes quelqu'un de si entier ... il ferma la bouche, son visage laissait apparaître un profond sentiment d'inquiétude.

- J'attendrai. Je peux être patiente vous savez !

- Je sais mais … Séverus faisait preuve d'un manque de confiance inhabituelle. Ronald Weasley ?

- Ronald s'en remettra, je suis sure que c'est déjà fait ! Il lui faut une mère et une femme qui sache bien cuisiner. Dans le manoir cela ne l'a pas dérangé de me laisser, alors que j'hurlais sous le coup des sortilèges de Bellatrix. Un sanglot irrépressible fit trembler sa voix et une larme s'échappa. Vous, vous c'est différent lâcha t-elle dans un souffle.

- Et en quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mon cœur, mon corps, tout mon être vous réclame. Je ne sais pas pourquoi … vous me faisiez peur par le passé, mais là … pas de la même manière.

- Intéressant fit dubitatif Séverus.

- Vous m'intimidiez et fasciniez à la fois car je sentais chez vous une muraille protectrice. Vous pouvez donner tant d'amour malgré tout le mal que vous vous donnez pour que tout le monde croit que vous avez un cœur de pierre … je le sais ! Je l'ai deviné. Elle guettait à présent le moindre signe d'assentiment chez son mari. Vous ne voulez plus souffrir, une fois, une seule, et cela a été terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Séverus hocha la tête lentement, mais préféra garder le silence. Lily a été fâchée de voir que vous vous intéressiez à la magie noire continua Hermione doucement. En fait loin pour elle l'idée que vous vouliez l'épatez en quelque sorte. Puis les évènements ont concourus à accroître votre châtiment. Harry m'a dit que vous aviez trahis ses parents à cause de la haine que vous éprouviez pour son père. Vous avez commis l'acte irréparable et depuis vous vous sentez responsable de la mort de sa mère. Vous n'y étiez pour rien, c'est Queudver qui les a livrés à Voldemort. Rogue la regardait atterré que ce qu'il avait voulu si bien caché soir mis au jour par sa miss-je-sais-tout. Je vous faisais peur n'est-ce pas ? Non plutôt vous, vous avez peur de vous- même. Ses yeux lançaient une supplique muette. Elle voulait entendre qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous aimé aussi vite ? Demanda Rogue sur un ton de reproche, tout en esquivant adroitement la question.

- Ron m'a laissé, Voldemort m'a donné à vous. Je n'avais plus que vous ! J'étais liée et avec l'homme qui m'intimidait le plus. Puis vous avez eu des gestes, elle remua la tête de droite à gauche tout en souriant, tendres dit-elle regardant ses mains, puis vous m'avez embrassé ce que vous faites avec une douceur que je n'ai jamais rencontré auparavant. Alors, seule sans mes amis, vous si tendre malgré vos propos si durs et humiliant (Rogue grogna et détourna la tête), malgré que je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'avoue que je me suis raccrochée désespérément à vous. Vous avez pourtant tout fait pour que je vous haïsse mais … j'avais vu la photo de Lily, vous me disiez que vous jouiez un rôle malgré vos baisers si tendres, j'étais perdue ! Je voulais que vous parveniez à l'oublier. J'étais sûre d'avoir échouée quand je vous ai entendue parler à Lucius Malefoy.

- J'avais dit ça en le pensant à moitié. Je … j'avais apprécié de mon côté vos baisers Miss Grang… devant son air courroucé il corrigea en Hermione sur un ton hésitant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais faible.

- Vous ne l'êtes pas ! Ôh non vous ne l'êtes pas ! Fit Hermione en expirant.

- Et je continuais de penser à Lily. Cela fait des années que ma culpabilité me ronge, elle a tout saccagé. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ressentant une tristesse infinie devant ce que Séverus avait vécu comme calvaire. Vous êtes si jeune de surcroit … je pense ne pas être l'homme qu'il vous faut acheva t-il amer.

- Mais je le veux moi ! Vous m'avez sauvé plusieurs fois ici et je vous aime, vous le savez Séverus. Il plongea ses yeux si sombres au fond des siens essayant d'y déceler une parcelle de mensonge. « Vieux réflexe de mangemort repenti » pensa t-il ironique sur son passé. Une ombre d'angoisse, sur l'inconnu qui se profilait, passa sur son visage. Le visage confiant de la femme qu'il venait de sauver malgré elle, le rassura.

Il hésita et se fut Hermione qui prit l'initiative de souder leurs lèvres. Les bras de Séverus l'enlacèrent dans une prison de chair dont elle n'avait nulle envie de s'évader. Il mit son visage habituellement si inexpressif dans les cheveux châtains de la jeune femme et elle put entendre dans un soupir un « Redonne –moi confiance et ne me trahis pas, je t'en supplie, ne me trahis pas … ». Elle répondit doucement en fermant les yeux que jamais elle ne commettrait un tel acte. Jamais.

Hermione allant mieux à présent quitta l'infirmerie avec soulagement. Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'elle y était convalescente. Deux semaines s'étaient déroulées, deux semaines. Le jour de sa sortie Séverus alla la chercher et c'est fièrement qu'il l'emmena dans divers couloirs jusqu'à arriver enfin devant les anciens cachots qui servaient d'appartement au directeur. Interrogative elle le fixa intensément de ses yeux chauds.

- Je ne comprends pas … je croyais … dit-elle quand Séverus ouvrit la petite porte en bois aux gonds en fer forgé.

- Je voulais vous décourager, vous humiliez. Maintenant votre place est ici, à mes côtés si vous le voulez toujours dit-il tout bas, hésitant comme s'il redoutait de sa part une ultime maladresse.

- Oui je le veux fit sûre d'elle Hermione.

- Bien. Il sembla réfléchir et sans crier gare souleva sa femme dans ses bras et franchit le seuil de sa chambre. Il pencha son visage et son nez si caractéristique, ses cheveux noirs balayant le visage d'Hermione et l'œil rieur demanda « C'est bien la coutume chez les moldus, non ? » et s'empressa de rajouter alors qu'Hermione le regardait en souriant timidement « C'est la seule que j'ai retenue de mon enfance ». Il la déposa tendrement sur le sol, et referma la porte.

Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'Hermione était revenue à Poudlard. Le mois de mai venait de se voir former le couple le plus inattendu qui soit. Certaine à présent qu'elle pouvait compter sur son mari, Hermione participa le plus discrètement possible à l'A.D avec Neville Londubat. Elle encouragea à la discrétion les membres, leur enjoignant la soumission feinte à l'affrontement. Les élèves furent moins durement punis, les Carrow devant l'obéissance feinte baissèrent peu à peu leur garde et les coups pleuvèrent beaucoup moins. Rogue vit ainsi ses soucis liés à l'indiscipline fondre comme neige au soleil sans qu'il ne sut jamais pourquoi. Les mangemorts quant à eux restaient persuadés que les mariés jouaient un rôle –à la perfection- et que ce couple arrangé se disloquerait une fois la victoire de leur Maître acquise. Rogue et Hermione ne les en dissuadèrent pas le moins du monde. Peu à peu les pans obscurs de l'existence de son mari se dévoilaient, prouvant qu'Harry avait été induit (intentionnellement ou non) en erreur. Harry était un sujet qu'Hermione craignait encore d'aborder malgré tout et leurs conversations ne le mentionnaient jamais. Pourtant l'histoire du monde des sorciers ne connaît pas de répit, comme tous les conflits débouchent sur des confrontations, et ces dernières n'allaient pas tarder. Dans Poudlard, des signes sous-jacents néanmoins par instants perceptibles montraient que la guerre grondait, prête à tout briser sur son passage comme de la lave dans un volcan qui guette la faille libératrice. La guerre arrivait aux portes de la célèbre école, seul maillon qui résistait au mal qui avait gangréné tous les recoins du monde magique.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

**Retrouvailles**

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux entre Séverus et Hermione, mais rien n'est parfait même chez les sorciers et elle s'inquiétait pour ses deux amis Harry et Ron. Hermione se rendait le plus discrètement possible dans la salle-sur-demande rejoindre l'A.D et s'entraîner avec Neville Londubat et d'autres élèves des maisons Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Pas de nouvelles d'Harry, pourtant les signes ne trompaient pas. Une certaine agitation animait les mangemorts qui devenaient fébriles. Madame Rogue réitérait régulièrement ses mises en garde, résister oui mais subir des coups qui affaibliraient à coup sûr l'AD non.

Séverus quant à lui avait peine à croire à la chance qu'il avait. Certes Hermione n'était pas Lily mais il l'aimait d'une manière différente, mais ses sentiments étaient presque aussi forts voire plus. Une ombre passa sur son visage alors qu'il était plongé dans une pile de parchemins jusqu'au cou, Hermione et ça il le savait d'instinct avait repris ses connivences avec Neville Londubat, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour le détromper. Il n'était pas jaloux mais s'inquiétait des conséquences si les Carrow venaient à le découvrir. Un sourire traversa son visage, fugace. La femme qu'on lui avait attribuée était intelligente et ne serait pas assez sotte pour se laisser piéger. Il croisa ses mains sous son menton et repensa à « sa nuit de noce » dans ses appartements. Il était dans ses pensées sous l'œil amusé de Phinéas Nigellus qui faisait semblant de se reposer. Dumbledore quant à lui avait quitté son cadre pour se rendre où seul Merlin savait où. Cette extase disparut quand ses pensées le ramenèrent sur la mise en garde que lui avait fait parvenir le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres. Potter allait bientôt vouloir entrer par un moyen inconnu à Poudlard. Rogue se leva et se mit à faire comme son prédécesseur les cent-pas dans son bureau. Phinéas toussota et d'une voix ironique s'adressa au sorcier à présent anxieux.

- Et bien Séverus ? Pourquoi cet air que je ne vous ai pas vu depuis maintenant assez longtemps ?

- Potter va essayer d'entrer à Poudlard ... fit d'une voix sourde Rogue.

- Et c'est ça qui vous inquiète ? Dumbledore dit qu'il est l'Elu ... il va nous débarrasser de Voldemort pour toujours je ne vois pas pour...

- Si vous le savez ! Coupa tranchant Rogue. Vous le savez depuis bientôt dix-huit ans. Sa voix s'étrangla à ce simple souvenir.

- Ah. Phinéas se renfrogna encore plus dans son fauteuil.

- D'ordinaire j'affronte les évènements de face –enfin j'essaye- mais là, affronter Potter, lui dire l'acte horrible que j'ai commis, je sens que je ne vais pas y arriver continua Rogue, pour une fois peu avare sur les paroles.

- Le garçon en plus vous voue une haine rarement égalée ... ajouta Phinéas.

- J'ai tout fait pour ça. J'ai tout fait répéta Rogue ses pensées le tirant en arrière. Oh oui il le revoyait le rejeton de son ennemi -déjà une vedette- alors que quelques jours auparavant il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence du monde magique. Il l'avait sciemment rabaissé, en fait cela ne s'était pas révélé très difficile vu qu'il détestait son père et qu'Harry lui ressemblait étonnamment – sauf ses yeux et à chaque fois il revoyait Lily derrière le rempart invisible des verres de lunettes – il avait ce même don que son ennemi, de se mettre en avant. Quelle rage il avait dû contenir quand le professeur Mc Gonagall l'avait introduit dans l'équipe de Quidditch comme attrapeur. Il s'était éclipsé dans ses cachots, cherchant à calmer sa fureur. La deuxième année, Harry l'avait intéressé surtout quand il s'était aperçu qu'il parlait la langue des serpents. « Encore un moyen de se faire remarquer ... » pensait-il alors, jaloux de cette capacité que par le passé il n'aurait pour rien au monde refusé. La troisième année il lui avait montré toute sa haine quand il lui avait fait rater l'honneur après lequel il courrait, celui de capturer Sirius Black. Dégoûté, il avait appris que le gryffondor était le parrain d'Harry. A l'eau ses projets de gloire par la faute du gryffondor au sang-mêlé. Lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, Voldemort était revenu à la vie et lui était redevenu l'espion qu'il avait été. La légimentie en cinquième année l'avait éclairé sur l'enfance désastreuse de celui qu'il devait protéger par amour. Harry avait découvert son souvenir le plus terrible, son humiliation et sa faute qui en avait découlée. Sa fureur avait été terrible, pourtant loin de lui l'idée qu'Harry s'était inquiété de l'attitude de son père. La haine d'Harry était devenue tangible l'année dernière, lors de l'attaque des mangemorts. Il secoua la tête. Impossible dans ses conditions de lui parler, Harry voudra sans aucun doute se battre avant même qu'il ne le tente.

- Séverus ? C'était la voix timide de Dumbledore.

- Oui, soupira Rogue quittant à regret sa contemplation.

- La venue d'Harry vous inquiète n'est-ce pas ? Relança t-il doucement.

- Oui. Il me hait ... tellement ! Dumbledore je pense que je ne vais pas y arriver. Je suis responsable, je le sais, mais comment ? Je ne sais pas fit-il anéanti.

- Vous n'êtes plus seul à présent Séverus. Il se tut regardant avec bonté le visage fermé de Rogue. Vous avez Miss Granger. Il le regardait à présent plein d'espoir.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mêlée à tout ça, grommela t-il tout en regagnant la fenêtre.

- Il va falloir Séverus. Elle seule peut faire qu'Harry vous écoute. Rogue secouait négativement la tête.

- Il voudra ma tête que je vais lui dire que c'est moi qui ai entendu la prophétie et qui l'ai révélée à Lord Voldemort.

- Non Séverus, non. Dumbledore se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Le silence lourd, chargé des souvenirs du passé imprégnant tous les objets du bureau ancestral. Il le sait déjà. Rogue leva vers lui un regard ahuri.

- Vous lui avez ... dit ? Vous avez rompu votre promesse Dumbledore ? J'avais confiance en vous.

- Non Séverus, vous vous trompez une fois de plus. Harry l'a découvert tout seul et je le revois encore dans mon bureau ... j'ai cru qu'il allait pulvériser cet endroit. Sa colère traversait tout son corps et il m'a fallu –déployer- tout mon sens de l'autorité pour qu'il se calme enfin.

- Comment l'a-t-il découvert dans ce cas ? Demanda d'une voix à peine audible l'homme en noir.

- Il a demandé au professeur Trelawney. Rogue ne put retenir un rictus méprisant. Elle lui a dit que quelqu'un avait surpris ses propos et que c'était ... vous Séverus. Dumbledore ferma lentement les yeux, soudain très las.

- Il me hait fit d'une voix extrêmement basse Rogue.

- Certes, c'est là qu'intervient notre Miss-je-sais-tout que vous préférez.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mêlée à ...

- C'est votre seule chance pour que vous livriez à Harry ce que vous savez. Je suis certain qu'Harry vous pardonnera.

-Je ne le crois pas reprit Rogue en haussa les épaules.

- Séverus, écoutez-moi supplia Dumbledore. Avouez à Miss Granger ce que vous savez, faites-le ! De cet aveu dépend la victoire et la chute de Voldemort. Promettez-le-moi. Rogue hocha sèchement la tête. Prenez aussi une fiole, (Rogue regarda vers la pensine et s'y dirigea, prenant un petit récipient en verre délicatement).

- Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse ? Demanda curieux Rogue.

- Vous allez y mettre vos souvenirs Séverus.

- Pourquoi ? Il regardait maintenant dubitatif le récipient en verre fin.

- Pour que Harry y accède. Les souvenirs sont plus forts – parfois –que les mots Séverus. Ce dernier regardait le plus grand sorcier que le monde magique ait connu depuis des siècles, les yeux écarquillés par ce qu'il lui demandait.

- En quoi mes souvenirs peuvent aider Potter ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Ah Séverus ! Si ! Harry verra vos actes si ... courageux ! Votre fidélité envers moi ! Je vous promets que sa haine n'existera plus. Il faut en plus que vous lui avouiez que sa mort est nécessaire.

- Je sais, je ne sais pas en revanche si ... je vais en être capable.

- Il comprendra car Harry n'est pas un idiot. Il comprendra que le soir où ses parents ont été tués par Voldemort il est devenu un Horcruxe. Séverus vous comprenez n'est-ce pas ? Harry et Voldemort sont liés et l'un doit tuer l'autre, pour que l'autre achève ce à quoi il est destiné. Dumbledore ne quittait pas des yeux son ami.

- Harry doit mourir ! Je croyais que je devais le protéger pour ... pour Lily ! Une larme roula, s'étirant jusqu'à son nez, puis arrivée au bout du précipice tomba.

- Pour Lily, Séverus, Harry doit donner sa vie pour vaincre le mal, l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Lily a donné sa vie Séverus pour qu'Harry survive. Ne faiblissez pas maintenant et appuyez-vous sur Miss Granger. Elle est votre soutien infaillible et vous le savez. Malgré vos remarques désobligeantes, la rabaissant d'une manière excessive parfois elle vous a donné son amour entier et inaltérable. Ne la maintenez pas à l'écart si vous voulez un ordre, je vous l'ordonne Séverus.

- Bien fit Rogue. Je vais lui parler.

- Oui, et surtout mettez vos souvenir dans le récipient et gardez-le précieusement sur vous.

- Et Harry ? Que doit-il faire à part mourir ?

- Il connaît sa mission. Lui et Ronald Weasley, aidés par Luna Lovegood ont presque achevé de détruire les Horcruxes. Il releva un sourcil interrogateur devant l'expression d'incompréhension de Séverus. Je vous expliquerai plus tard fit Dumbledore qui quitta son cadre.

Rogue s'assit songeur derrière son bureau. Ainsi Harry le garçon qui le haïssait à présent plus que lui-même devait apprendre par sa propre bouche, sa mort. Dumbledore lui avait_ ordonné_ d'en informer sa femme. Le directeur se leva et se dirigea vers la pensine. Il saisit précautionneusement une petite fiole qu'il déboucha. Il prit sa baguette s'obligeant à instaurer le vide en lui, de pousser toutes les pensées qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le passé, son histoire si entachée d'actes héroïques et lâches à la fois. « Lily » s'obligea t-il à penser et il la revit alors qu'il avait onze ans, sur une balançoire. Elle n'était pas seule, une autre fille avec elle mais qui ne représentait pour lui aucun intérêt. Il ferma les yeux et une larme coula à l'évocations de ces moments. Il se ressaisit, sortant de sa tête des écheveaux blanchâtres avec sa baguette et les enfermant dans la fiole. Cette opération dura quelques minutes et Dumbledore lorsqu'il revint, vit avec satisfaction son espion obéir à son injonction. Une fois l'opération terminée Séverus ferma le récipient – désormais devenu inestimable pour le gain de la victoire – agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette pour le protéger contre des chocs qui pourraient tout gâcher, et enfin l'intégra dans sa veste pourvue de poches multiples. Il n'avait pas remarqué le retour de Dumbledore et ne put cacher un rictus désapprobateur sur le fait qu'il ait été surveillé à son tour.

- Bien, Séverus. Nous allons vaincre Voldemort à présent.

- Et si Potter refuse de ... malgré l'intervention d'Hermione ?

- Il l'écoutera. Elle a énormément d'ascendant sur lui Séverus. Comme sur beaucoup d'élèves soyez-en certain ajouta malicieux Dumbledore.

- Oui, très intelligente ! Si elle avait été de sang-pur elle aurait sans aucun doute intégrée ma maison ! Phinéas souriait son cornet acoustique dirigé sur le directeur.

- Certainement Phinéas, répondit Dumbledore décidément d'heureuse humeur et qui sortit de nulle-part un sorbet au citron surplombant un biscuit en forme de cône.

- Je vais trouver Miss Granger, euh ... Hermione. Rogue sortit à pas feutrés de son lieu de travail et se rendit vers ses propres appartements, espérant y trouver sa moitié.

Il ouvrit sa porte épaisse, sa cape virevoltant derrière-lui. Hermione était installé, un livre à la main (sur les sortilèges utiles en métamorphose). Visiblement sa lecture l'avait ennuyée, et elle dormait à poings fermés. Rogue sourit devant le tableau attendrissant, puis il déglutit péniblement. Il avait déjà dévoilé une partie de sa vie – quelque peu mouvementée – mais là, il allait falloir qu'il avoue le plan qui organisait la mort de son ami (à elle) et de celui qu'il détestait lui, parce que l'Elu ressemblait par trop physiquement à celui qui lui avait ravi sa bien-aimée. Il soupira, se fustigeant de s'être mis encore dans de beaux draps. Pourquoi est-ce que ma vie ressemble à un champ de bataille ? Pourquoi suis-je sans cesse entre deux feux ? Pourquoi ? Ses yeux balayaient la silhouette détendue d'Hermione rêvant à il-ne-savait-quoi. Il fut un instant jaloux de la voir si exclue de ses propres problèmes. Il se leva, arrangea une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione qui avait glissée, dissimulant par là une partie de son visage, or il voulait le regardait, y puiser sa force pour trouver le courage de lui dire ce qu'il savait. Son geste pas si inconscient que cela la tira de son sommeil, et elle daigna entrouvrir ses yeux mordorés. Elle vit le visage de son mari au-dessus d'elle et elle fit une moue extrêmement séductrice (ce qu'elle-même ignorait) et qui fit passer une lueur de désir dans ceux noirs de Séverus. Rapidement il recula et s'assit en face d'elle, aussi droit que possible et reprenant l'empire sur lui-même (tout du moins les provinces qu'il pouvaient encore contrôler).

- Hermione il faut que je te parle, c'est très important commença t-il de sa voix grave et si envoûtante.

- Je t'écoute. Hermione s'était redressée tout en dégageant ses cheveux en désordre sur les épaules. Elle referma son livre tout en prenant la précaution de mémoriser la page qu'elle avait déjà lu avant.

- J'ai eu une conversation avec Dumbledore. Cette conversation concerne Harry Potter. Il avait essayer de contrôler le dégoût qu'instaurait ce nom dans sa bouche.

- Bien, je t'écoute. Hermione attendait tout en observant son mari. Elle prit conscience que ce qu'il avait à lui dire n'était pas facile.

- Je ... j'ai tué Albus Dumbledore commença t-il. Il s'arrêta guettant une réaction de sa part.** Il ****n'avait pas su par quoi commencer et il se reprocha d'avoir débuté cette conversation par **_**ça**_**.**

- Je sais Harry m'a tout dit. Elle soupire et narra ce que son ami lui avait appris. Harry stupéfixié par Dumbledore, lui-même désarmé par Drago Malefoy. Soudain elle comprit. Voldemort attaquait ceux qui avait eu la baguette dans les mains tout du moins ceux susceptibles d'en prendre le contrôle. Harry avait voulu savoir le secret de cette fameuse baguette. Elle regarda avec horreur Séverus et eut un pressentiment qui lui donna la nausée.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Fit Séverus jaillissant de son fauteuil à la vue d'Hermione qui pâlissait à vue d'œil.

- Séverus ! Voldemort va vouloir te tuer !

- Hein et pourquoi donc ? Il veut Potter pas moi ! Je lui ai toujours montré ma ... fidélité ! Hermione agitait la tête négativement.

- Non, il va vouloir te tuer parce que tu as tué Albus Dumbledore.

- C'est ce qu'il voulait de toute façon. Il souhaitait que ce soit Drago (il eut une moue de déception) mais il s'en est révélé incapable comme je m'en serais douté.

- Oui justement ! Je comprends maintenant ! Hermione s'était levé très excitée à présent. Ecoute-moi attentivement Séverus. La baguette de Dumbledore choisit son propriétaire en fonction du sortilège qui désarme le précédent. Elle soupira prenant conscience qu'elle n'était pas claire. Elle lui fit face, les joues rouges d'excitation. J'ai trouvé le secret de la baguette de Sureau !

- Mais bien sûr s'exclama ironique Séverus. Hermione ta théorie est ... je n'en ai jamais entendu parler !

- Ecoute-moi. Malefoy désarme Dumbledore il en devient le Maître. Séverus regardait ahuri sa femme qui faisait à présent les cent-pas. Harry d'après ce que je me souviens à désarmé à son tour Malefoy dans le manoir. Ce point par contre je n'en suis pas certaine. Sa voix trembla un peu. Ce que je vais te dire est capital. Harry est le maître de la baguette que Voldemort désire tant ! Si c'est lui qui a désarmé Malefoy, mais j'étais semi-consciente alors ...

- Hermione que vient faire la baguette là-dedans ! C'est moi qui est ...

- TOUT ! Séverus TOUT ! Tu as tué Dumbledore il croit que c'est toi qui est le maître de la baguette !

- Bon, et bien il se trompe mais il faut que tu saches que ...

- C'est très grave ! Coupa Hermione, je ne veux pas qu'il ...

- Hermione il faut que tu saches qu'Harry va devoir mourir. Il venait de prononcer la phrase d'une traite craignant une nouvelle interruption.

- QUOI ?

- Dumbledore m'a parlé d'Horcruxe ... j'avoue que je n'y ai rien compris mais à l'évidence ce mystère ne t'ai pas obscur.

- Harry est un Horcruxe ? Souffla Hermione, le visage blanc comme un linge, fixant hébétée Séverus. C'est ce que Dumbledore a dit ?

- Oui. Hermione il faut que tu saches TOUT. Hermione se rassit avec soulagement, ses jambes tremblaient nerveusement.

- Voilà. Séverus inspira profondément, et commença à tout raconter à Hermione. Son amour d'enfance, sa jalousie, sa trahison, son rachat par Dumbledore et pour terminer son purgatoire avec la protection qu'il devait assurer à Harry. Il termina par l'ultime acte de dévotion que lui avait demandé Dumbledore.

- Cet homme est un géni. Intervint Hermione de sa voix douce.

- Pourquoi ?

- Dumbledore avait accepté le fait de mourir annulant ainsi le sortilège de mort qui garantissait le pouvoir de la baguette à son futur propriétaire. Hélas il a été désarmé. Elle leva son visage anxieux vers Séverus. Voldemort va parvenir à la même conclusion que moi mais comme tu es celui qui a tué Dumbledore il va aller vers la facilité en remontant ta piste. Séverus, préviens-moi si Voldemort veut te voir seul à seul.

- Promis, marmonna Séverus.

La soirée se poursuivit après le dîner. Hermione passa plusieurs fois devant le mur du septième étage et au troisième passage la salle-sur-demande apparut. Hermione s'y faufila et eut le choc de sa vie. Une foule y était entassée. Un tableau poussé dévoilant un passage secret et Hermione cherchant à voir où il allait. Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule et Harry était là, Ron derrière ainsi que Luna Lovegood.

- Heureux de te revoir Hermione ! Harry la serra dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi ... fit Ron la voix garnie de trémolos. Me pardonneras-tu ? Continua t-il doucement.

- Ron, il faudra que je te parle.

- Moi aussi. Il leva les yeux au ciel, jeta un coup-d'œil à Luna. Il soupira, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre encore à cause de lui. Je ... j'aime Luna Hermione !

Hermione regardait Ron ne sachant plus si elle devait être soulagée ou non. Elle ferma les yeux et revit Séverus assis sur son lit à l'infirmerie. Elle sourit, ouvrit les yeux et fit deux énormes bises sur les joues rouges de Ron.

- Heureuse pour toi.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance.

- Non, moi aussi j'ai un secret, mais il peut attendre.

- Non c'est pas juste, dis-le !

- Voldemort au Manoir m'a obligé à épouser quelqu'un et ... il se trouve que j'ai fini par l'aimer.

- Non ? Qui ? Firent les voix des deux garçons.

- Rogue !

- QUOI ? Hermione ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne t'a pas ... il fit une moue de dégoût, ses yeux virant à la haine presque tangible qu'il ressentait pour l'homme.

- Harry ! Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent d'eau salée. Harry se détourna et fut vite accaparé par des mains, des visages, dont celui de Molly Weasley.

« Harry ! Il faudra que tu m'écoutes, il le faudra » pensait Hermione tandis qu'Harry et Ron se mélangeaient à l'effusion générale.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

**Duels**

La guerre maintenant était inéluctable, les combattants réunis dans l'arène qu'était devenue Poudlard. Harry parvint à se dégager des mains trop envahissantes et Hermione le suivit. Il lui expliqua en gros ce qu'ils avaient fait. La perte incommensurable de l'épée de gryffondor dans la banque Gringotts, comme Luna les avait aidés. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de glisser une petite phrase sur le rapprochement de Ron et de la jeune fille à l'esprit aérien. Harry quant à lui ne s'attarda pas sur son mariage avec Séverus Rogue. Parvenus à la maison Serdaigle ils eurent maille à partir avec les Carrow mais grâce à l'intervention de Mc Gonagall et de Flitwick ils purent s'en sortir sans dommage. Séverus quant à lui avait perdu Hermione et s'était rangé par force des choses du côté ennemi. Enfin Harry eut l'idée de trouver le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle dans la salle-sur-demande. Il lui expliqua qu'il se souvenait exactement où était le diadème. Il l'avait mis sur son livre de potion, celui du Prince de sang-mêlé pour mieux le retrouver. Hermione se demanda un bref instant où était passé Ron. Harry lui apprit qu'ils avaient retrouvé dans le caveau des Lestrange la coupe d'Elga Poufsouffle mais qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé le moyen de la détruire et que Ron l'avait gardé sur lui. Ils le retrouvèrent tenant la main de Luna, sortant des toilettes de mimi-geignarde, alors qu'ils se rendaient à la salle-sur-demande. Hermione courut, Harry la devançant.

- Ron alors ? Où étais-tu ?

- Dans la chambre ! J'ai parlé Fourchelang tu te rends compte !

- Langage utilisé par les services secrets de notre Ministère, j'ai été épatée que tu le connaisses fit Luna certaine de la véracité de ses propos.

- Et ? Coupa Hermione impatiente.

- Détruite avec les dents du Basilique ! Ron montra fièrement ce qu'il avait réussi à faire.

- Bravo Ron jubila Harry qui sauta au cou de son ami. Mais se reprit-il comment as-tu fait pour parler Fourchelang ?

- J'ai baragouiné comme toi tu l'avais fait fit Ron en plissant le nez.

- L'essentiel c'est que ça est marché soupira Harry regardant avec fierté ses amis.

Luna se rengorgeait de bonheur. Pour une fois personne ne doutait de la véracité de ses propos et lui montrait du respect. Ron raconta à Hermione tout en marchant comment Luna s'était révélée une sorcière très douée et très utile. « Je n'en doute pas » songea Hermione qui aussitôt repensa à Séverus. Elle n'avait pas trouvé le moyen ni le temps nécessaire pour parler à Harry de son ennemi juré. La salle-sur-demande se dévoila et les trois compères entrèrent à l'intérieur au bout de trois suppliques intenses alors qu'ils passaient devant. Ron demanda à Luna de faire le gué. Hélas une fois à l'intérieur, Malefoy, Crabbe, et Goyle tentèrent de faire du zèle, et Crabbe déclencha un feu-démon qui faillit achever là leur existence à tous. Ils réussirent à sortir du brasier innarêtable et monstrueux, Ron et Hermione sur un balai. Goyle hissé avec difficultés dessus, tandis qu'Harry avait réussi à faire grimper Malefoy sur le sien. Crabbe hélas n'avait pu s'en sortir vivant. Luna vit avec stupéfaction sortir deux balais tels des missiles à travers la salle-sur-demande. Harry ressentait des élancements très douloureux au niveau de sa cicatrice, ce qui signifiait que Voldemort s'approchait de plus en plus, sans doute à cause de la destruction d'un de ses horcruxes.

- Hermione, fit-il haletant, il va tuer, Voldemort et il va tuer …

Hermione sentit tout son sang quitter son visage. Elle déglutit avec difficulté se sentant proche du malaise. Elle savait qui. Harry l'empoigna alors qu'elle était hébétée.

- Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Harry il faut que je te dise quelque chose, maintenant !

- Non ! Il va tuer je te dis et il faut que l'on trouve un moyen d'éliminer Nagini. Allez suis-moi !

- Harry je te jure que c'est important ! Hermione sentait malgré elle les vannes de son émotion ouvertes, impossible à contrôler.

- Non Hermione il faut y aller ! Harry avait les yeux voilés par la douleur de sa cicatrice. Il déplia la cape d'invisibilité et se ruèrent à l'endroit où Voldemort devait commettre son prochain crime. Ils aidèrent en passant le professeur Mc Gonagall et Flitwick ainsi que Slughorn à se débarrasser de quelques mangemorts envahissants. Enfin ils furent dans le parc et Harry, Hermione sur ses talons, recouverts par la cape d'invisibilité se ruèrent vers la cabane Hurlante.

- Harry ? Chuchota Hermione.

- Oui ?

- Qui … qui il veut tuer ? Elle ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de trembler.

- Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il veut tuer celui qui est le Maître actuel de la baguette de Sureau. Hermione ça l'obsède littéralement !

- Séverus ! Il veut tuer mon mari ! Je le savais. Hermione regardait Harry, atterrée. Harry ne put retenir une moue de dégoût.

- Hermione ne m'en veut pas, mais comment peux-tu aimer l''homme qui a tué Dumbledore ? C'est un assassin. Les yeux bleus-verts lançaient à présent des éclairs de haine.

- Harry, Séverus a tué Dumbledore … parce que … c'est Dumbledore qui le lui a demandé ! Chuchota Hermione la voix cependant hachée car la cape d'invisibilité était devenue trop petite et pour que son efficacité soit au maximum ils devaient se déplacer courbés en avant. Elle faillit se cogner dans Harry quand celui-ci comprit la portée de ses paroles.

- Non, c'est ce que ce monstre veut te faire croire Hermione ! Il est mangemort ! Il a fait croire qu'il faisait parti de l'Ordre mais c'est un traître. Harry regardait la jeune sorcière impitoyable, des vagues de haine irradiant les alentours.

- Non, Harry, non ! Je te promets que NON !

- Si tu es de son côté Hermione, laisse-moi ! Je finirais par tuer Nagini tout seul. Harry commença à esquisser le mouvement de poursuivre sa route en solitaire.

- Non, quoiqu'il arrive je reste ! Hermione se colla contre Harry, se baissant pour que la cape recouvre leurs chevilles.

Ils se tapirent à l'abri. Voldemort immobilisa le saule cogneur dégageant ainsi le passage secret (qui ne l'était plus depuis des décennies) qui menait à la cabane hurlante. Rogue suivit peu après, plus pâle, les cheveux en désordre. Hermione mit son poing devant sa bouche pour que son cri ne s'entende pas à des kilomètres à la ronde. Harry ne put réprimer un frisson de rage. Une fois les deux sorciers dans la cabane hurlante, Harry et Hermione s'y engouffrèrent. Ils firent un minimum de bruit, Harry parvenant à se cacher derrière des caisses mais ne perdant rien de ce qui se passait. Hermione était restée en retrait. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Enfin elle décela un minuscule passage où elle pouvait se faufiler si les choses tournaient mal pour son mari. « Oui elle pouvait bouger cette caisse pour dissimuler encore plus Harry si elle devait sauver la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et ainsi intervenir en faisant bouclier ». Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement et doucement s'appuya contre le mur de bois.

Voldemort regardait son serviteur et tournait dans ses mains la baguette, l'objet de tous les désirs depuis qu'elle était née. Rogue ahuri ne comprenait pas l'objet de cette entrevue. Il regardait tour à tour son Maître et la baguette maléfique ses yeux voyageant de l'un à l'autre. De temps en temps il jetait un coup-d'œil rapide à Nagini, serpent flottant dans sa cage protectrice. Harry serra les dents. Il fallait trouver un moyen de tuer ce maudit serpent, l'ultime Horcruxe. Rogue écoutait Voldemort s'interrogeait sur la baguette qui ne libérait pas son splendide pouvoir et manifestement il en avait trouvé la cause. Le directeur quant à lui ne saisissait pas qu'il allait mourir dans les quelques minutes, inéluctablement parce que l'assassin l'avait choisi.

- Séverus, tu ne comprends pas dit-il la voix basse mais déterminée.

- Je vais vous amener le garçon suppliait Rogue.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je connais Potter mieux que quiconque ici. Il viendra … je connais son talon d'Achille. Tu ne comprends toujours pas Séverus ? Sa voix contenait à la fois une interrogation et une constatation.

- Je … non !

- Tu as tué Dumbledore. Dumbledore était le Maître de la baguette. Il jeta un regard dur et implacable sur Séverus. Il la tournait dans ses doigts.

- Mais vous vouliez qu'il meure, je … Drago ne … Il regardait Voldemort, ses yeux noirs contrastant maintenant avec son visage au teint cireux. L'ombre de la mort semblait avoir choisie son camp.

- Je sais Séverus chanta la voix du Lord comme requiem.

- Je ne comprends pas fit dans un souffle Séverus.

- Si Séverus, si. Tu as tué Dumbledore … tu es devenu le Maître de la baguette à ton tour. Voldemort regardait sa victime, indifférent. Aucune émotion ne trahissait sa voix métallique. Harry avait quelque peu blanchit devant l'horreur de la scène sous ses yeux. Hermione livide était prête à intervenir. Rogue avait reculé contre le mur de la cabane hurlante, livide. Il commençait à saisir le piège dans lequel il était ferré. Ses yeux cherchaient une échappatoire qui ne voulait pas exister. Hermione fermait les yeux, intégrant la monstruosité des propos de Lord Voldemort. Elle avait vu juste. Une larme coulait, silencieuse alors que Voldemort n'allait pas tarder de tuer son mangemort. Elle l'entendit alors parler Fouchelang et son cœur manqua un battement.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire quoique ce soit Hermione sortit de sa cachette en hurlant « NON ! ». Voldemort parla de nouveau et la cage de sortilèges qui protégeait le serpent s'arrêta à quelque centimètre du cou de Rogue. Hermione se planta devant son mari déterminé à faire quelque chose.

- Non ! reprit-elle. Tuez-moi mais ne le tuez pas lui ! Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le mage noir.

- Miss Granger, très touchant vraiment. Hélas je l'ai décidé votre mari doit mourir, alors poussez-vous.

- Non, vous faites erreur. Je sais pourquoi vous voulez le tuer dit-elle le plus vite possible, haletante tellement elle voulait dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais ce n'est pas lui qui est le maître de la baguette. Elle se tenait devant Séverus, toujours les bras écartés, rempart illusoire face à la mort. Séverus n'osait plus bouger. La réaction d'Hermione l'avait abasourdi.

- Ah oui ? Très intéressant. Je vous écoute et vous avez intérêt à être convaincante. Lord Voldemort croisa ses bras dans le dos, songeur. « Et si depuis le début il avait suivi la mauvaise piste ? Peut-être devrait-il l'écouter et il aviserait après. » L'idée de l'épargner lui fut soufflée, fugitive. « Elle est intelligente, elle a fréquenté Potter et détient peut-être des éléments utiles. ». Alors ?

- C'est Drago qui a désarmé Dumbledore – c'est ce qu'Harry m'a dit – donc c'est Malefoy qui en est devenu le Maître … Hermione s'interrompit guettant un assentiment de l'ennemi.

- Si cela est vrai fit Voldemort baguette toujours pointée sur Nagini, prêt à tuer à chaque seconde, je m'occuperais de Malefoy plus tard. Continue, intima t-il. Rogue a tué Dumbledore pourtant ! Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas lui qui en est le maître ? C'est celui qui tue le sorcier qui devient le maître.

- Non ! Hermione agita la tête de droite à gauche. Non, pas forcément ! Si le sorcier choisit sa mort alors la baguette n'a plus de maître. Dumbledore avait déterminé que ce soit Séverus qui le tue, mais Harry m'a raconté ce qui s'était réellement passé. C'est celui qui désarme ou atteint le sorcier par son sortilège qui devient le maître de cette baguette, je l'ai lu quelque part. Ce n'est pas forcément celui qui le tue. Vous me comprenez ?

Voldemort hochait à présent la tête. Peut-être la fille mentait-elle mais ses mangemorts lui avaient faits des rapports qui concordaient avec ce qu'elle avançait. « Je dois l'écouter jusqu'au bout et ainsi je connaîtrais le véritable maître et si c'est Drago ce sera un jeu d'enfant de le tuer, il n'a pas le talent de son père ! ».

- Drago a ensuite été désarmé dans le manoir des Malefoy. Je l'ai vu alors que Bellatrix me … torturait ! Elle leva vers lui des yeux implorants. « Pourvu qu'il me croit » priait Hermione espérant que sa voix soit très convaincante.

- Très bien, et il a été désarmé par qui ? Weasley, Lovegood … Potter ?

- Harry lacha Hermione. Elle fut tentée de regarder dans la direction où se cachait l'Elu, mais se retint.

- Ainsi Potter est le maître de ma baguette. Tout du moins c'est ce que tu dis … logique. Tes arguments sont imparables. Tu as de la chance que ta théorie soit beaucoup plus plausible que la mienne, votre réputation n'est pas usurpée lui dit-il. Il reparla Fourchelang et le serpent s'éloigna de sa proie. Hermione fut tentée de ramener les bras le long de son corps mais ces derniers semblaient incapables de bouger. Tu as de la chance car tu m'as convaincu et j'ai donc décidé d'épargner ton mari. Nous nous retrouverons dans une heure. Je donne une heure pour que Potter me retrouve dans la forêt interdite, passez lui le message au cas où il n'entende pas celui-ci. Il enfonça sa baguette pour s'en faire un porte-voix.

- Potter tu as une heure pour me rejoindre et mourir, sinon tu seras responsable de la mort de tes amis fit Voldemort de sa voix métallique tout en passant devant l'endroit où se tenait Harry en apnée. Hermione rebaissa ses bras, soulagée, elle souffla lorsque les pas de Voldemort ne se firent plus entendre dans l'escalier.

- Hermione … commença Séverus. Je … pourquoi ? Maintenant il sait que c'est …

- Harry ? Coupa t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce que lui avait dit son mari. Harry sort !

Le jeune homme brun aux lunettes qui protégeaient les yeux verts qui le caractérisaient comme étant bien le fils de Lily Potter surgit. Il était furieux et encore tremblant parce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Hermione comment as-tu pu ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait vous, espèce de … Harry était prêt à étrangler de ses mains Séverus Rogue encore plus livide et terreux que d'ordinaire. Hermione se ré- interposa entre les deux hommes.

- Il n'a rien fait, il ne m'a rien fait corrigea Hermione. Harry il faut que tu écoutes ce que Séverus a à te dire !

- Peuh ! Me dire quoi … qu'il a trahit mes parents ? Qu'il a tué Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'écoute que je ne sais déjà ?

- Evidemment. Dumbledore … Séverus, il ne t'a pas demandé de faire quelque chose ? Son regard lançait à présent une supplique désespéré à son époux.

- Non, je dois parler à Potter de mon passé, de mes souv… si ! Il fouilla dans sa veste aux multiples poches et en sortit la petite fiole qui contenait ses souvenirs. Hermione lui demanda par geste de la lui donner.

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? Potter regardait Séverus les yeux emplis de haine.

- Fait le pour moi Harry ! Je ne t'ai jamais trahi même plutôt le contraire. Il faut que tu regardes les souvenirs de Séverus ! Je suis sûre que cela peut t'apporter beaucoup. Fais-moi confiance fit Hermione la voix de plus en plus faible, des larmes s'invitant sans qu'elles n'y soient conviées.

- D'accord fit Harry se saisissant brusquement de la fiole qu'elle lui tendait. D'accord Hermione [i]**pour toi !** [/i]. Il jeta un dernier coup-d'œil derrière lui, interrogatif sur l'amour qui liaient la sorcière qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, et l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

Harry sortit à son tour, n'omettant pas de se recouvrir de sa cape d'invisibilité. Hermione qui le connaissait parfaitement savait qu'il allait l'écouter et se rendre dans la pensine. Elle se tourna vers Séverus et commença à lui faire de petits bisous sur les joues, puis le cou. Rogue plongea son regard obscure dans ceux de sa femme et parcouru par un électrochoc commença à lui rendre ses baisers. Elle avait été merveilleuse. Malgré le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire elle lui avait sauvé la vie et peut-être même plus. N'y tenant plus il saisit sa bouche et la souleva pour l'allonger sur l'unique lit bancal et sale de la cabane.

- Séverus … souffla Hermione.

- Madame Rogue, voulez-vous réellement être ma femme ? Et me le prouver à cet instant ?

- Oui répondit-elle dans un grand sourire. Oh oui !

Pour toute réponse Séverus sourit tendrement et fit pleins de petits baisers sur le visage d'Hermione. Bientôt se ne furent pas des cris de Loup-garou qui furent entendus de la cabane hurlante. Au milieu du chaos et de la trêve décidée par le camp maléfique, une oasis d'amour avait prit naissance dans le lieu le plus improbable qui soit.

Harry versait les souvenirs de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus après Voldemort et se décida à plonger dans la Pensine. Les cadres et leurs propriétaires étaient tous partis au front. Les souvenirs de Rogue prirent vie. Ainsi il vit sa mère et sa tante lier connaissance avec l'étrange jeune homme, au physique plutôt ingrat et habillé en moldu. Maigre et efflanqué, habillé de vêtements trop grands pour lui il guettait derrière un buisson les deux sœurs. Une seule l'intéressait car sorcière. Il fit connaissance mais par maladresse ou gaffe, Lily se fâcha avec lui pour mieux se réconcilier. Poudlard arriva et le train. Rogue fit connaissance de la bande de James, Sirius et cela se passa plutôt mal. Lily était de son côté et ils quittèrent le compartiment. Puis il y eut l'humiliation qui avait fait prendre conscience à Harry que son père n'était peut-être pas le merveilleux sorcier qu'il voulait le croire. Il y eut ensuite la trahison, le remord, l'immense culpabilité de Rogue dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry prit conscience du calvaire qu'avait vécu l'homme qu'il haïssait tant. Dumbledore enfin livra l'ultime secret. Harry devait mourir car il était lui-même un Horcruxe ! Cela l'anéantissait mais il n'avait personne à qui se confié, personne même pas Dumbledore absent. Il ravala sa salive et lentement se leva et quitta le bureau de Rogue. Les gens s'écroulaient à droite et à gauche, il marchait tout droit ne faisant pas attention à ce qui se passait. C'était comme dans un film au ralentit, il enjambait les corps sans quasiment pas les voir. Un choc faillit le faire tomber. Il reconnut alors Neville Londubat.

- Neville chuchota t-il. Celui-ci se retourna blanc comme un linge. Il reconnut Harry et retrouva instantanément son sourire.

- Harry ! Comme je suis content je …

- Ecoute-moi ! Ecoute !

-Oui fit Neville fronçant les sourcils.

- Nagini le serpent de Voldemort, tu vois ?

- Oui et bien …

- Nous n'avons pas réussit à le tuer ! Il faut que … enfin si toi tu peux !

- Merci fit Neville enserrant fortement Harry les larmes aux yeux. Oh merci ! Mais dis-moi tu ne vas pas faire une bêtise au moins ? Hein ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Harry fit une sorte de grimace qui se voulait être un sourire engageant, mais n'y parvint pas.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne vas pas te livrer ? On va gagner tu sais … on se battra !

- Je sais, promets-moi encore une fois pour le serpent.

- Promis ! Neville fit un petit signe à d'autres résistants, se retourna et fit un clin-d'œil à Harry qui poursuivit sa route vers la forêt interdite.

Voldemort envoya son sortilège de mort sur Harry qui avait conservé sur lui sa cape d'invisibilité et la baguette de Drago Malefoy. Il fut frappé comme un sortilège en retour par un malaise qui fit s'inquiéter les mangemorts et les géants acquis à leur cause. Les araignées laissées sans chef avaient rejoint les forces du mal.

Harry était ailleurs, étendu sans vie, mort. Pour le vérifier Voldemort une fois rétablit chargea Narcissa Malefoy de lui confirmer le décès de L'Elu. Elle le confirma, le bien-être de son fils, sa vie, passant avant les projets maléfiques du maître de son mari. Alors commença la procession de la dépouille d'Harry. Porté par Hagrid le corps d'Harry était fustigé par les mangemorts savourant leur victoire. Les combattants de l'Ordre furent un instant tentés par l'abandon de la cause mais se reprirent vite. Voldemort désormais avait vaincu son ennemi prophétique, il ne craignait plus rien et décida de départir Nagini de ses protections. L'erreur lui fut fatale. Neville qu'il avait cherché à humilier parvint à se saisir de l'épée de Gryffondor et en trancha la tête, le choixpeau légèrement roussi sur la tête. Voldemort entra en fureur et la bataille recommença. Harry réussit à sauver quelques uns de ses amis et enfin le duel recommença sous les yeux ahuris des mangemorts et des combattants de l'armée de Dumbledore. Lucius regarda interrogatif Narcissa son épouse qui eut un petit sourire. Drago avait été retrouvé sain et sauf et c'était pour elle ce qui comptait.

Le duel fut court. Harry après avoir expliqué sa motivation à Tom Jédusor, gagna sur un simple sortilège devant des centaines de paires d'yeux ébahies. Des hourras, des cris, des gens cherchèrent à le saisir pour le remercier. Cela dura pour Harry ce qui lui sembla des heures. Séverus et Hermione qui avait regagné le bureau entendirent les cris de la foule acclamant Harry. Les directeurs avaient rejoints leur cadre soulagés et Kréatur avait pris la tête des Elfes de Maison qui avaient luttés eux aussi contre le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres. Enfin Harry apparut, à ses côtés Ginny, et Ron accompagné de Luna Lovegood. Il fut accueillit par une salve d'applaudissement qui dura plusieurs minutes. Harry échangea quelques paroles avec Albus Dumbledore puis enfin il regarda Séverus Rogue et contre toute attente s'agenouilla.

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu commenças Hermione.

- Je dois le faire, je vous en prie tous. Professeur Rogue je vous prie de me pardonner pour tout ce que j'ai dit, pour tout ce que j'ai fait, pour vous avoir haïs alors que vous êtes l'homme le plus courageux qui existe dans le monde des sorciers et ailleurs.

- Harry, j'ai tout fait pour que tu me détestes tu sais.

- Si Hermione et vous Albus n'étiez pas intervenus, je … je ne vous aurais jamais laissé parler. Je vous aurais tué ou tout du moins essayé.

- Harry … bien sûr je te pardonne. Séverus n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'élève qu'il avait détesté tout au long des six dernières années.

Harry se releva et … serra dans ses bras son professeur de potion et de cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Etreinte que lui rendit Séverus. Hermione souriait, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Après ce pardon, ou l'émotion transpirait à travers les murs, Harry posa la baguette de sureau qu'avait subtilisé Dumbledore.

- Je … je ne la veux pas fit-il doucement.

- Quoi ? Intervint Ron. Harry c'est la baguette la plus puissante !

- Je sais Ron, mais je ne la veux pas. Je ne désire qu'une seule baguette. Sa voix ralentit son rythme et Harry sortit sa baguette, déchiquetée, de sa trousse. Il soupira et pointa la baguette de Dumbledore au-dessus et dit « ci cela ne marche pas, rien ne marchera jamais ». Il prononça distinctement [i]« **Réparo** »[/i] et sa baguette se reconstitua sous les yeux ébahis des personnes présentes dans le bureau. Albus Dumbledore pleurait, des rigoles de larmes sillonnant ses rides qui parcouraient tels des lits fluviaux ses joues âgées.

- Harry, tu es l'Elu, tu es un sorcier extraordinaire.

- J'ai surtout faim. Il regarda les personnes présentes, s'arrêtant sur Rogue et l'enveloppa de son regard vert-émeraude. Kréatur ?

Un « pop » et le petit Elfe apparut. Harry lui demanda de quoi se restaurer, puis au bout d'un temps que personne n'avait songé à mesurer, tout le monde regagna ses quartiers. La fête battait son plein dans tout Poudlard même si certains partisans de Voldemort n'avait pas encore accepté d'avoir perdu. Les Malefoy se tenaient à l'écart, hésitant à aller vers les vainqueurs.

- Bah, les blessures resteront vives durant encore quelques mois ! Ron regardait Luna en la dévorant des yeux, Harry lui avait retrouvé sa Ginny.

- Oui, et après tout redeviendra comme avant conclu Luna.

- Pas tout à fait ! Intervint Harry avant d'embrasser langoureusement Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il va y avoir des bébés à Poudlard ! Croyez-moi !

- Harry, je ne savais pas que tu avais le don de divination. Tu as consulté le professeur Trélawney ?

- Non, mais quand j'ai quitté la cabane hurlante j'ai laissé seuls Hermione et Séverus. Je ne les ai pas revus !

Les quatre amis se regardèrent un sourire aux lèvres malgré leurs visages qui n'aspiraient qu'au sommeil. Le bonheur semblait revenir à Poudlard et le temps de la reconstruction se profilait.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

**Et la vie continue**

- Hermione dépêche-toi ! Nous allons être en retard ! Grommela Rogue tournant en rond dans ses appartements.

- J'arrive ! Fit la voix entachée de sanglots de la jeune femme.

Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer même si la cause de son hyperémotivité était due aux hormones. Il s'approcha de la salle de bain, Hermione s'était assise désespérée.

- Chuuut qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Séverus, je suis une baleine, je… rien ne me va … tu ferais mieux d'y aller tout seul ! Dégoûtée elle détourna ses yeux de la glace.

- Ecoute-moi. Jamais je ne te laisserai seule dans ton état, alors nous allons regarder ça. Debout ! Allez lève-toi.

Hermione de mauvaise grâce s'exécuta. Son ventre maintenant très arrondi prenait toute la place dans le vêtement. Séverus soupira.

- Kréatur ? Appela t-il doucement. L'Elfe qu'avait hérité Harry avait été gracieusement laissé à Poudlard.

Un « pop » et l'Elfe apparut devant les deux sorciers.

- Vous m'avez appelé maître ?

- Oui, peux-tu arranger ça s'il-te-plait ?

- Moi non mais Rosy si. Vous permettez ? Rogue hocha la tête et l'Elfe disparu à nouveau pour réapparaître avec un autre Elfe. Celle-ci s'approcha d'Hermione, toucha sa robe et du tissu vient s'ajouter à celui existant faisant que le ventre de la jeune femme se sente à l'aise. L'Elfe s'agita durant quelques minutes s'éloignant pour juger de l'effet désiré, se rapprochant pour arranger ci et là la forme du vêtement. Enfin elle cessa ce manège.

- Madame, cela vous va ?

- Oh, très bien merci fit Hermione qui se baissa –dangereusement- pour remercier Rosy.

- Bien, maintenant ceci est arrangé alors pressons-nous … fit Rogue à présent anxieux d'être en retard.

- Séverus je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller …

- Hermione coupa sévère l'homme en noir.

- Bien, d'accord, mais ils vont m'humilier. Ils n'ont pas oublié et …

- Tu es invitée alors arrête de te torturer les méninges. Tendrement il se pencha vers Hermione et il l'embrassa. Allez.

Hermione sortit au bras de Séverus sous l'œil de certains élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard. Une nouvelle année scolaire avait commencée (et le château reconstruit en un temps record comme seuls des sorciers pouvaient arriver à ce prodige) et maintenant le printemps pointait son nez en ce mois de mars. L'état d'Hermione avait empli de bonheur tous ses occupants et le bureau du directeur avait été témoin de scènes étranges. Le ventre d'Hermione avait fait parlé presque autant que Voldemort et les tableaux abritant les anciens directeurs n'en revenaient pas. Une première dans l'antique école. Un directeur et bientôt sa femme allaient avoir des bébés. Cela ne s'était jamais produit. Dumbledore était très heureux et adorait recevoir la visite d'Hermione dans le bureau. Il la couvait littéralement des yeux et ce n'était pas le seul.

Ils atteignirent le portail, le franchirent. Séverus enjoignit Hermione de lui tenir son bras et ils transplanèrent. La jeune femme détestait particulièrement ce moyen de déplacement depuis que sa grossesse était très avancée. Enfin ils arrivèrent. Séverus anxieux jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui avait plus que blanchie.

- Hermione ça va ? Respire à fond !

- Je … j'ai du mal à supporter les transplanages … Je suis désolée. Elle déglutit difficilement. Une étrange douleur dans son ventre. Inconsciemment ses mains se posèrent dessus. Le bébé apparemment n'avait pas non plus apprécié le voyage.

- Allez viens, plus vite tu seras assise mieux ça sera !

Hermione hocha la tête et ils pénétrèrent dans le parc qui entourait la demeure familiale des Malefoy. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'ils n'eurent besoin de signaler leur présence. Hermione était toujours aussi livide et s'agrippait de plus en plus au bras de son futur mari.

- Bonjour Séverus ! Ravi de te voir j'avais craint un moment que tu en déclines notre invitation. Ses yeux pâles se posèrent sur la jeune femme et comprit son état. Miss Granger ou plutôt madame Rogue … je crois que ça ne va pas ! Il regarda Séverus à présent inquiet devant le visage d'Hermione.

- Il faut juste qu'elle s'asseye fit Séverus.

Lucius les invita à entrer. Hermione s'assit sur le premier fauteuil qui se présentait à sa vue. Lucius et Séverus ne la lâchaient pas des yeux. Hermione blanche et qui n'arrivait pas à reprendre des couleurs jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Le salon, elle revit en un éclair ce qu'elle y avait enduré. Elle voyait des gens s'agiter autour d'elle comme au ralentit.

- Miss Granger ? Euh, Madame Rogue ? Vous m'entendez ?

- Je crois oui fit d'une voix faible Hermione.

- Il faut que vous mangiez quelque chose.

- Je vous remercie mais je n'ai pas faim. Hermione regardait la femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Narcissa Malefoy la regardait inquiète.

- Séverus … vous n'auriez pas du transplaner ! C'est déconseillé dans son état. Séverus baissa la tête comme un enfant prit en faute.

- ça va aller fit Hermione. J'étais en retard et il ne voulait pas vous faire attendre. Je vais bien maintenant merci !

Hermione avait repris quelques couleurs et souriait au grand soulagement de Séverus et Lucius. Un coup de pied lui fit perdre son optimisme et elle grimaça de nouveau.

- Ce n'est rien se justifia t-elle.

- Bonjour Hermione fit une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis la guerre. Drago s'approcha et lui fait un baisemain.

- Tu ne m'appelles plus »Granger » ? Souffla t-elle surprise.

- Non ! Tu vas bientôt être la femme de mon parrain, et en plus c'était des âneries ces histoires de rivalités entre les maisons. Il enfourna ses mains serrées dans son pantalon parfaitement ajusté. Je vais te faire une confidence. Je suis heureux qu'Harry ait mis fin aux jours du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres.

- Dans ce cas tu devrais dire « Voldemort » chuchota Hermione. Tu, vous … se reprit-elle en jetant un regard en biais à Lucius, vous n'avez plus de raison de le craindre.

- Je ne peux pas fit Drago, pas encore. Lucius regardait ses pieds à présent, presque honteux. L'ambiance devenait morose. Narcissa arriva à point nommé pour convier tout le monde à table et boire l'apéritif.

Hermione se leva difficilement. Séverus la couvait des yeux. La jeune femme était soulagée car elle avait redouté un accueil glacial et s'était juré de s'éclipser si les propos des ex-mangemorts l'avaient blessée. Elle fut installée entre Séverus et Lucius. « C'est bien ma veine » ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Hermione déclina la boisson alcoolisée. Les deux hommes se mirent à raviver les anciens souvenirs qui les liaient. Bientôt le silence de la jeune femme inquiéta Séverus.

- Hermione ?

La jeune femme était très blanche à présent et fermait les yeux. Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit alors.

- Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux souffla Hermione. Atterrée elle regarda Lucius. « Par Merlin ! Pas ici ! ». Je suis désolée !

- Narcissa, il faut que quelqu'un aille à Ste-Mangouste tout de suite ! Cria Lucius tandis que Séverus faisait allonger Hermione.

- Séverus fit suppliante Hermione.

- Oui ? Chuuuut … Tout va bien se passer !

- Je … pas ici ! Je ne veux pas … pas ici ! Je t'en prie ! Hermione haletait, son ventre en proie à des contractions irrégulières et d'une intensité plus ou moins forte.

- Je crois que les moyens de transports vont être limités Hermione. Le transplanage tu as du mal à le supporter, les cheminées aussi et le balai n'en parlons pas …

- Séverus ! Je ne veux pas tout salir, je ne veux pas … qu'à cause de moi … ses joues étaient rougies par la honte des dégâts qu'elle était susceptible de faire, et son visage grimaçait de temps en temps à cause des contractions. Je suis désolée fit-elle à Lucius Malefoy. Je … le déjeuner ! Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle aurait tant voulu que cela se passe autrement … pas dans ses conditions burlesques.

- Hermione ne vous en faites donc pas ! Mon ami va être père et c'est un jour merveilleux.

- Je vous rappelle que je suis une sang-de-bourbe qui va souiller votre salon … parvint-elle à articuler. Lucius jeta un coup d'œil à Séverus et prit un fauteuil. Il s'assit en vis-à-vis, prit une grande inspiration.

- Cela ne me gêne plus. A cause de ma bêtise, de notre éducation qui remonte à des siècles, j'ai faillit perdre mon fils, sans compter ma femme. Il m'aura fallu deux guerres pour comprendre quelque chose d'essentiel. Tout le monde doit vivre et ce sont les différences qui font que notre civilisation est si riche. Sans les sang-de-bourbe et sans les cracmols nous serions tous isolés les uns des autres, sans qu'aucun échange et surtout aucune connaissance ne viennent enrichir nos façons de vivre. Il n'y aurait aucune évolution possible. Vous les sang-de-bourbe nous apprenez que les moldus ne sont pas si négligeables que je l'aurais personnellement cru. A vous Hermione je vous dois des excuses pour ce que vous avez subi dans mon manoir. Hermione avait les yeux brillants et Lucius s'était saisi de sa main.

Une contraction fit qu'Hermione grimaça et laissa filtrer un souffle expiatoire de souffrance.

- ça va aller Hermione, dit Séverus lui caressant la joue. Puis il leva ses yeux noirs sur l'homme qui avait vieilli de quelques années en quelques mois. Lucius bravo ! Je suis personnellement heureux que tu es compris. Séverus ne quittait de nouveau plus son épouse des yeux.

- Au fait Séverus intervint de nouveau Lucius. Drago s'était rapproché des deux hommes.

- Oui ? Séverus jeta un coup d'œil au garçon et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Le mariage s'est pour quand ? Lucius n'avait pas relâché la main d'Hermione. Celle-ci grimaçait et soufflait mais la position allongée lui convenait mieux à présent et les contractions se faisaient moins ressentir.

- Mais je suis … enfin nous sommes mariés et … fit Séverus stupéfait.

- Je crois que non. C'est V… enfin c'est tu-sais-qui et je ne crois pas que l'union ait une quelconque valeur …

- Hum … oui, effectivement. Dès qu'Hermione ira mieux je pense que nous officialiserons notre union. N'est-ce pas ? Hermione ? La jeune femme les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller soufflait doucement, cherchant par tous les moyens de se détendre. L'heure était venue pour qu'elle donne la vie et elle commençait à se demander ce qui lui avait pris dans la cabane hurlante.

- ça y est fit Narcissa apparaissant dans l'âtre de la cheminée dans un nuage vert. Un médicomage apparut juste derrière elle.

L'homme se dirigea vers la jeune femme tout en omettant pas de saluer ses hôtes prestigieux. Lucius Malefoy était peut-être en disgrâce mais pas Séverus Rogue. Ce dernier avait été réhabilité avec force et persuasion par Harry et Harry était la personnalité la plus connue de Grande-Bretagne, chez les sorciers.

- Miss Granger ? Hermione mit un moment avant d'hocher la tête à l'affirmative.

- Non, enfin si. Je préfèrerais que vous lui dites madame Rogue … Séverus souriait à sa jeune femme, une pointe d'anxiété dans ses yeux. Être Père ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Quand Lily s'était détournée de lui - le considérant à juste titre comme irrémédiablement perdu – il avait au fil des années fait le deuil d'être père. Hermione, et grâce à la personne qu'il haïssait le plus mais qu'il avait été obligé de se soumettre pour « la cause » lui offrait le plus beau des présents.

Le médicomage ausculta la patiente. Rogue et les Malefoy les laissèrent tranquille. Hermione respirait lentement et régulièrement. Un drap avait été installé sous elle, transformant le canapé en lit.

- Je crois que le travail a commencé et que madame Rogue va donner la vie ici.

- Dans combien de temps ? S'inquiéta Rogue.

- Oh dans deux heures je pense qu'elle va accoucher. La dilatation du col est bien avancée.

- Dilatation du col ? S'enquit Drago que tout le monde avait oublié. Il regardait la jeune femme qui tenait ses mains sur le ventre.

- Oui, col de l'utérus fit en souriant le médicomage. En attendant il me faut une bassine, des serviettes.

- Je ne veux pas accoucher devant … tout le monde fit Hermione de sa petite voix.

- Il y a un moyen d'avoir un endroit discret ? Demanda le médicomage, tandis que Rogue acquiesçait à ses propos.

- Oui. Lucius sortit sa baguette et fit léviter Hermione. D'un geste il invita Rogue et le médicomage à le suivre.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger dit doucement la jeune femme. Séverus se posta à ses côtés. Il l'aida à se mettre dans la position la plus antalgique possible. La fatigue commençait à lentement s'insinuer dans le corps d'Hermione. Elle ferma les yeux cherchant à reprendre des forces.

Le déjeuner repoussé, tout le monde grignota, attendant que le bébé apparaisse. Enfin le travail commença bel et bien. Hermione demanda à Séverus s'il voulait rester mais celui-ci déclina tout en insistant qu'il serait là si quelque chose se déroulait mal. Hermione comprit sa décision. Narcissa quant à elle se porta volontaire pour assister le médicomage et ainsi jouer les sages-femmes.

Rogue faisait les cent-pas derrière la porte à présent close. Lucius regardait son ami tourner tel une girouette quant à Drago lui regardait le parc sans le voir. Ses sentiments étaient contradictoires. Il se disait que c'était bien ainsi, que Rogue méritait d'être enfin heureux et père, mais une partie de lui se reprochait de n'avoir pas vu clair en ses sentiments plus tôt. Il avait compris qu'il était attaché à cette « sang-de-bourbe » quand il l'avait vu sur le lac décidé à mourir. A présent c'était trop tard elle était liée à l'homme le plus détesté à son époque de Poudlard et elle allait être maman. « Je te protègerais dans l'ombre Granger » se dit-il un petit sourire illuminant son visage blanc. Enfin son parrain s'enquit de son avenir et posa les questions d'usage polies.

- Drago alors ? Il paraît que tu es très ami avec la fille Plantagrass … à ce qu'on m'a dit ?

- «On » ne vous a pas menti … répondit doucement Drago. « Vaut mieux ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet parrain … elle est d'une nullité affligeante ! Heureusement d'ailleurs je lui demande de procréer et de donner un héritier à ma famille et uniquement cela ». Drago se rembrunit. « Je n'en aime qu'une seule, une seule et j'ai été trop stupide pendant six ans pour qu'elle le sache ! Rogue ne connaît pas le bonheur qu'il a. »

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Narcissa apportait un lange avec un bébé bien emmitouflé. Rogue, un peu gauche prit son enfant. Narcissa couvait littéralement des yeux le petit être qui arrivait dans un monde débarrassé d'un mage malfaisant.

- C'est une fille souffla t-elle tendrement. Lucius tressaillit. Il connaissait sa femme et s'il l'avait écouté il n'y aurait pas eu que Drago.

- Elle est belle fit Rogue quand il eut recouvré sa voix.

- Narcissa ? Cria le médicomage. J'ai encore besoin de vous si vous le voulez bien ! Narcissa laissa à regret le bébé dans les bras de Rogue et retourna dans la chambre.

Trois paires d'yeux scrutaient le petit être – émerveillées – rien d'autre ne comptait à présent. Lucius émit un petit sourire amusé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Lucius ? Demanda Rogue.

- Etonnant comme la vie peut fournir des surprises …Il regardait le parc et la nature qui explosait autour d'eux. Hermione a subi des tortures dans mon manoir, elle a faillit presque … mourir par la faute de ma belle-sœur et elle donne la vie ici. Etrange coïncidence tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui fit doucement Rogue qui avait replongé ses yeux sur son enfant.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Narcissa. Elle portait de nouveau quelque chose enveloppé dans un lange. Séverus crut son cœur s'arrêter. Ses yeux balayaient Narcissa et son présent.

- Non ? Ce n'est pas vrai chuchota Rogue, articulant péniblement à présent.

- Je crois que si. Ce sont des jumelles. Narcissa montra le deuxième enfant, identique au premier. Séverus était ébahi et visiblement peinait à retrouver ses esprits.

- Je pense que tu vas avoir besoin d'aide à Poudlard pour organiser ta nouvelle vie fit Lucius. Séverus n'en revenait pas ! Des jumelles ! Son cerveau commençait à élaborer, à concevoir une stratégie, une ébauche d'organisation.

- Je crois oui. Je ne sais vraiment pas … il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse. Son visage trahissait l'anxiété à présent. Lucius lui fit une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Je peux t'aider enfin nous pouvons t'aider … mes obligations au Ministère se sont beaucoup éclaircies et donc je suis disponible pour aller à Poudlard.

- Je suppose que tu vas me demander un salaire considérable que Poudlard ne pourra pas fournir. Il faut reconstruire encore certains endroits du parc, du bâtiment. Les épaules de Rogue s'affaissèrent devant la tâche qui lui restait à accomplir. Je ne peux pas me permettre de …

- Je ne souhaite aucune rémunération coupa Lucius. Il tourna le dos à son ami. Ce sera ma contribution, le remboursement de ma dette envers le mal que j'ai fait !

- Lucius … commença Rogue.

- Vous pouvez venir voir la maman fit Narcissa triomphalement, comme si une star faisait son entrée. Rogue se précipita et vit Hermione, les traits tirés, les cheveux mouillés, mais sur le visage l'expression d'un bonheur intense.

- Je suis fier de toi fit Séverus embrassant sa femme. Tu as toujours été la meilleure en tout et là je dois dire que tu as surpassé mes espérances. Deux bébés ! Des jumelles !

- Je suis désolée fit doucement Hermione.

- Chuuut … on va y arriver. Lucius va nous aider à Poudlard. Hermione regarda Lucius interrogative.

- Oui, sauf si vous ne voulez pas fit Lucius à voix basse à l'intention d'Hermione.

- Je … Poudlard doit reconstruire et …

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Mes services sont exempts de rémunération. Narcissa ? Cela te pose t-il un problème ou non ?

- Mais aucun puisque moi aussi je viens ! Elle souriait.

- Narcissa mais si tu viens avec moi qui va rester au manoir ?

- Mais moi Père. Drago venait d'intervenir solennellement. Je pense que je suis capable de gérer le manoir à mon tour. Les yeux des Malefoy mâles regardaient dans la direction des Rogue, visiblement ils étaient satisfaits d'avoir trouvé une solution.

- Bien. Je ne peux que vous remercier pour ce que vous faites pour nous. Rogue était surpris que les Malefoy lui proposent une aide si spontanée. La guerre leur aurait-elle ouvert les yeux, les transformant jusqu'à leur comportement d'ordinaire si hautain ? « Il semble que oui » se dit-il satisfait. Ainsi même dans les pires évènements, quand on croit tout perdu il y a une parcelle, une poussière parfois, d'espoir qui contient un grand pouvoir sur les êtres.

Les Rogue restèrent une semaine au manoir. Puis vint le départ pour Poudlard. Drago resta seul au manoir tandis que Lucius et Narcissa finissait leurs valises, et les Rogue également. Enfin la petite troupe se dirigea vers le train (le transplanage et les cheminées étant prohibées pour Hermione et ses jumelles). Ils furent accueillis en héros dans la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie. La gazette du sorcier (prévenue par miracle) tint à faire la photo pour la une du magazine avec le couple Rogue et leurs enfants. Harry, Ron, Ginny et quelques autres Gryffondors, Serdaigles, Poufsouffles qui connaissaient bien Hermione vinrent aussi la saluer, mais l'homme le plus heureux était Harry. Il était heureux comme un enfant de voir l'homme qu'il avait tant haït enfin père.

- Séverus comme je suis content disait Harry ne quittant pas l'homme et sa cape noire des yeux.

- Je sais Harry, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Lily et Hélène. J'aime beaucoup les deux prénoms fit Harry malicieux soudain. Rogue ne put retenir une grimace en repensant au visage expressif d'Hermione lorsqu'il avait suggéré « Lily ».

- Hermione n'était pas trop d'accord pour Lily tu sais.

- Je me doute et … comment est-ce que ?

- Je lui ai dit que je n'aimais qu'elle et qu'elle le savait bien. Lily est un moyen de me rappeler que je peux faire énormément de mal par maladresse.

- Oh. Harry se leva et serra l'homme a qui il devait sa victoire sur Voldemort, contre lui.

- Harry ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de repenser au passé. Tu as tout réparé comme ta baguette avec la baguette de sureau. Harry s'était raidi.

- Elle n'a pas bougé hein ? Il ne le faut pas … c'est une baguette qui a tué tellement pour rien ! Dumbledore hochait la tête gravement dans son cadre. Qu'est-ce qu'il était fier de lui ! Les yeux du plus grand directeur pétillaient en voyant les deux ennemis désormais inséparable.

- Non Harry elle n'a pas bougé. Je voulais profiter que tu sois ici pour te faire une proposition …

- Oui ? De toute façon se sera oui … alors ?

- Veux-tu assurer les cours de D.F.C.M en plus de ton métier d'Auror ? Je ne pourrais peut-être pas les faire cette année se justifia Séverus.

- C'est grâce à vous que j'ai réussi mes ASPICS en potions … j'arriverais à me libérer pour assurer quelques cours je pense. Il lui sourit. Séverus et Sirius à présent dans son cœur pour toujours.

Une vie nouvelle commençait sur le monde magique. Le mal chassé semblait laisser la place à un monde merveilleux mais rien n'est jamais parfait que ce soit chez les sorciers ou ailleurs.


End file.
